SEUNGHAN
by eskupse17
Summary: Kumpulan cerita oneshoot berchapter /? dengan main cast Leader SVT ups dan Angel Yoon Jeonghan.
1. Chapter 1 - RAMEN

**Title : SEUNGHAN [Chapter 1] RAMEN**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Rated : 17+**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Boyslove, Romance, Fluff**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

 **Length : oneshoot berchapter /?**

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya tanda hari sudah pagi, Seorang pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika seberkas sinar mulai masuk dari jendela kaca kamarnya dan memantul ke wajahnya. Kamar dengan nuansa putih dengan tirai berenda bewarna senada. Terdapat meja kayu dan lemari pakaian di sisi kiri tempat tidur berukuran lumayan besar.

Perlahan-lahan sang lelaki tampan itu mulai membuka kedua matanya. Meregangkan kedua tanganya dengan mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas di ikuti dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang ikut meregang.

"Eungghhhhh"

Saat menurunkan tanganya, tak sengaja tangan kirinya seperti menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat halus. Dia menoleh kearah kiri dan kemudian tersenyum.

Ternyata tanganya menyentuh punggung mulus seorang pria cantik yang baru beberapa minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya. Namja cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Rambut dengan aroma yang sangat disukainya setiap kali menciumnya.

Sang pria tampan mendekatkan dirinya pada sang namja cantik disebelahnya yang tengah memunggunginya saat ini.

" _Good morning_ hannie-ah" ucap sang pria tampan lembut tepat di telinga sang namja cantik di sebelahnya itu.

Kecupan sekilas pria tampan di pipi sang namja cantik membuat sang namja cantik menggerakan tubuhnya dengan elungan lembut yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Eungggg, _good morning_ Seungcheol-ah" sang namja cantik membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh sang pria tampan yang bernama Seungcheol.

Tanganya di lingkarkan di pinggang Seuncheol dan wajahnya dibenamkan pada dada bidang Seungcheol. Seungcheol membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi tersebut sambil memejamkan mata seperti hendak tidur kembali.

"Seungcheol-ah" ucap sang namja cantik bernama Jeonghan dengan masih membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Seungcheol.

"Hmmm…" jawab Seungcheol singkat dengan masih menutup matanya dan tak henti-hentinya mengelus rambut Jeonghan.

" _Morning kiss_ " ucap Jeonghan kemudian.

Jeonghan mendongakan wajahnya sedikit keatas dan menatap Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya terdiam dan perlahan membuka matanya kembali.

"Mana _morning kiss_ ku? Kau tak memberiku morning kiss?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah imutnya.

Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

Chupssss ~

Seungcheol mengecup singkat bibir mungil Jeonghan.

"Gitu aja?" tanya Jeonghan kembali.

Jeonghan merasa tak puas dengan morning kiss yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol pagi ini. Terlihat dengan bibirnya yang sedikit maju dan membuat wajah Jeonghan kelihatan bertambah imut dimata Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan mecubit lembut hidung Jeonghan.

"Sudahlah cepat mandilah sayang, kau bau"

Jeonghan hanya mendesis dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Seungcheol kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan mencari pakaianya di lantai. Setelah menemukan kaos Seungcheol yang digunakanya kemarin, Jeonghan memakainya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencari pakaianya sendiri tapi tidak menemukanya. Entahlah di buang kemana pakaianya oleh Seungcheol tadi malam. Seungcheol hanya memandanginya dengan terus tersenyum.

Ketika sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi, Jeonghan memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Seungcheol yang masih berbaring di atas kasur dengan salah satu lenganku di gunakan untuk menyadarkan belakang kepalanya. Jeonghan berjalan mendekati Seungcheol yang memejamkan matanya kembali dan memandang wajah tampannya dengan ekspresi datar. Seungcheol yang sadar ada yang memperhatikanya kemudian membuka matanya dan menemukan Jeonghan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seungcheol akan menanyakan kenapa Jeonghan masih di situ, namun bibir tipis Jeonghan lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa detik dan Jeonghan melepaskan ciumanya. Kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa pun. Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sulit ditebak itu.

Setelah melihat Jeonghan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Seungcheol bangkit dari kasurnya dan kemudian mencari pakaianya. Seungcheol memakai celana panjang abu-abunya dan singlet berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan otot tanganya yang kekar.

Sembari menunggu Jeonghan selesai mandi, Seungcheol pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana untuk dirinya dan Jeonghan. Meskipun Seungcheol tak pandai membuat sarapan, tapi dia bisa membuat sarapan sederhana seperti pancake, roti tawar dengan selai coklat atau ramen seperti yang sedang di buatnya sekarang.

Setelah memindahkan ramennya ke dalam mangkuk, Seungcheol membuat 2 greentea hangat. Setelah semuanya selesai, Seungcheol membawa ramen dan greentea ke meja makan yang ada di depan dapur. Ketika mengatur meja makan, Seungcheol mencium aroma yang sangat harum. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Aroma lemon. Dia kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan di dapatinya Jeonghan tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan menggunakan bathrobe putih dengan mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya dengan handuk. Pantas aja Seungcheol menciumnya, ternyata Jeonghan baru saja mencuci rambutnya itu. Jeonghan terlihat semakin…cantik dengan rambutnya yang basah itu.

"Kau membuat sarapan?" ucap Jeonghan yang kemudian menyadarkan Seungcheol yang tanpa sadar terus memandang Jeonghan daritadi.

Jeonghan menarik kursinya dan kemudian duduk. Dia mencium aroma ramen di depanya yang sepertinya menggugah seleranya itu.

"Eoh? Eoh …. Hanya ramen. Aku tak pandai membuat sarapan sepertimu" jawab Seungcheol sembari menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk dihadapan Jeonghan.

"Massita" ucap Jeonghan ketika dia telas memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eihhh, semua ramen rasanya seperti itu. Jangan mencoba menghiburku hannie-ah"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Seungcheol memperhatikan kekasihnya yang makan dengan lahap itu dan sesekali tersenyum ketika ramen yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sangat panjang.

Jeonghan yang sadar sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh Seungcheol, menghentikan makanya dan balik memandang Seungcheol.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak makan?" ucap Jeonghan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Melihatmu makan aku tiba-tiba kenyang"

"Bagaimana bisa melihatku bisa membuatmu kenyang? Makanlah"

Seungcheol tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jeonghan barusan.

"Arraso arraso, lanjutkan makan mu"

"Apa kau mau kusuapi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kemarilah, buka mulutnyaa aaaaaa…."

Jeonghan memberikan ramen yang ada pada sumpitnya ke arah Seungcheol sembari membuka mulutnya sendiri ketika mengatakan "aaaaa"

"Emm, aku tak mau di suapi dengan cara begitu" ucap Seungcheol sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jeonghan yang mendengar ucapan Seungcheol kemudian menarik tanganya dan mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

"Masukkan itu dulu ke dalam mulutmu, tapi jangan di makan semuanya" ucap Seungcheol sembari menunjuk ramen di tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang tak mengerti maksud Seungcheol, hanya menuruti ucapan Seungcheol dan memasukkan ramen yang ada di tanganya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seperti ini?" ucap Jeonghan yang mencoba menahan sebagian ramen yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan sebagian lagi masih menggelantung. Kuah ramen yang menetes membasahi dagu Jeonghan.

Seungcheol kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan dan menarik kursi di samping Jeonghan kemudian duduk di kursi tersebut. Jeonghan hanya memandang Seungcheol, mengikuti arah gerakan Seungcheol dan kemudian memandang Seungcheol dengan tatapan bingung ketika Seungcheol duduk di sampingnya.

Seungcheol menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka. Jeonghan masih tak mengerti maksud Seungcheol kembali mengeryitkan dahinya. Seungcheol kemudian meraih sumpit yang ada ditangan Jeonghan.

"Suapi aku seperti ini"

Seungcheol meraih ramen yang menggelantung sebagian di luar mulut Jeonghan kemudian memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kini sebagian ramen ada di dalam mulut Jeonghan dan sebagaian lagi ada di dalam mulut Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya diam dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

Seungcheol kemudian memandang Jeonghan dan memajukan wajahnya sembari memakan ramen yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Seungcheol terus memandang Jeonghan yang kelihatan mulai salah tingkah dan terus memakan ramenya. Seungcheol menghentikan aksinya sebentar dan melirik ramen yang kini panjangnya tinggal beberapa cm saja. Membuat wajah dan bibirnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol kembali memandang Jeonghan. Smirk tipis muncul di wajah Seungcheol dan kemudian dia kembali menghabiskan sisa ramen tersebut. Memajukan wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan Jeonghan. Hingga ramen tersebut habis tak bersisa bersamaan dengan bibir Sungcheol dan Jeonghan yang sudah menempel.

Seungcheol mulai memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir tipis Jeonghan. Jeonghan masih sedikit kaget dengan apa yang lakukan Seungcheol, masih membuka matanya dan kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan cepat dan darahnya seketika mengalir dengan deras di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Seungcheol mulai naik, menyusup ke belakang rambut Jeonghan yang masih basah itu dan memegang tengkuk Jeonghan. Seungcheol menekan tengkuk Jeonghan kedepan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jeonghan yang mulai menikmati lumatan bibir Seungcheol di bibirnya kini mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Seungcheol.

Lumatan demi lumatan, pagutan demi pagutan, dan ciuman dengan ciuman. Mereka terus berciuman mesrah. Ciuman yang seakan membuat mereka kecanduan untuk mengulanginya lagi dan lagi.

Beberapa menit mereka terus berciuman, dan beberapa kali saling memutar kepala kekanan dan ke kiri. Seakan mulai tersadar, Seungcheol yang lebih dulu melepaskan pagutanya dari bibir tipis Jeonghan. Jeonghan membuka matanya saat dirasakan tak ada lagi bibir Seungcheol yang menekan-nekan bibirnya. Setelah kedua mata terbuka sempurna, di dapatinya Seungcheol yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Seungcheol membersihkan ujung bibir dan bibir Jeonghan dari sisa kuah ramen dan salivanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bilang saja bila ingin menciumku, kenapa pakai alasan tak masuk akal seperti itu" ucap Jeonghan dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Aniya. Aku tidak ingin mencium mu" jawab Seungcheol.

"Lalu itu tadi apa namanya kalau tidak menciumku?" ucap Jeonghan yang kini memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

"Aku mengajarimu cara untuk menyuapiku. Selanjutnya kau harus menyuapiku dengan cara seperti itu" ucap Seungcheol yang kemudian mengusap-usap puncak kepala Jeonghan.

Kembali senyum malu-malu mengembang di wajah Jeonghan dan kini memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aigoooo. Manisnya jika sedang malu" ucap Seungcheol

"Berhentilah menggodaku" ucap Jeonghan sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Seungcheol hanya memandang Jeonghan dengan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Besok, buatlah ramen lagi. Dan aku akan menyuapimu seperti tadi. Arraso?" ucap Jeonghan lagi.

Jeonghan mengecup bibir dan pipi Seungcheol sekilas dan kemudian pergi sambil membawa mangkuk ramenya ke dapur. Seungcheol kembali mengembangkan tawa kecilnya.

Pagi yang indah dengan sarapan yang sederhana namun terasa sangat nikmat jika dinikmati bersama orang yang disayangi.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2 - NAIL ART

**Title : SEUNGHAN [Chapter 2] NAIL ART**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Rated : 17+**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boys Love, Fluff**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut merah sebahunya terlihat sedang memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang tertempel di salah satu tiang penyangga di dalam ruangan _weardrobe_. Berkali-kali dia mengacak rambut indahnya seperti mengecek sesuatu. Berkali-kali juga dia menyisir rambut halus nya itu dengan jari-jarinya dan kemudian mencium ujung rambutnya. Dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu.

"Seungcheol-ah" namja cantik itu menyebut nama seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru tua yang sedang sibuk memilih _coat_ yang cocok untuk di kenakan nya.

"Hmm?" jawab lelaki itu.

Dia masih sibuk memilih-milih tumpukan _coat_ yang menggantung di dalam lemari dengan berbagai warna dan model. Tanganya terus membelah dan memisahkan jarak antar _coat_ satu dengan yang lain.

"Rambutku. Kenapa rambutku begini?" ucap si namja cantik itu, dia masih sibuk mengecek rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu hannie-ah?"

"Lihatlah. Rambutku. Kacau"

Seungcheol menoleh kearah namja cantik itu dan mendapati wajah namja cantik sudah cemberut. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa centi kedepan, dengan masih sibuk mengecek rambutnya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Seungcheol kembali menatap tumpukan coat, dan kemudian mengambil _coat_ berawara hitam dengan corak kotak-kotak merah di bagian bahunya. Kemudian dia menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Kacau bagaimana? Itu terlihat baik-baik saja" ucap Seungcheol.

"Aniya. Lihatlah warnanya, kurasa tidak cocok denganku. Apa aku harus merubahnya lagi?" ucap si namja cantik itu sembari menunjuk warna rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ini juga sangat kusut, lihatlah ini menyangkut di sela-sela jariku ketika aku menyisirnya seperti ini" si namja cantik kembali menyisir rambutnya itu dengan jarinya dan terdapat beberapa helai rambut yang menyangkut di sela-sela jarinya.

Seungcheol menyandarkan bahu kanan nya di samping tiang penyangga. Kemudian memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku celananya dan memandang namja cantik itu dengan seksama.

"Dan, astaga ini bau sekali" lanjut namja cantik itu sembari mendekatkan ujung rambutnya ke hidungnya.

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskan nya.

"Tidak ada yang buruk Jeonghan. Warnanya bagus dan cocok untuk mu. Kau harusnya menyisir menggunakan sisir itu bukan dengan jarimu. Pantas saja jika menyangkut di sela-sela jarimu" ucap Seungcheol.

Namja cantik itu –Jeonghan- semakin menampakkan wajah cemberut dan semakin memajukan bibirnya ke depan mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan dan berdiri di hapannya. Seungcheol kemudian meraih rambut jeonghan dalam gengamanya dan mendekatkan rambut jeonghan ke hidungnya. Seungcheol menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari rambut jeonghan.

"ini tidak bau. Bahkan sangat wangi" ucap Seungcheol yang di iringi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aniya. aku tau kau sedang berbohong" jawab Jeonghan

"Eishhh, aku serius Jeonghan-ah"

"Aku harus tetap pergi ke salon hari ini. Seungcheol-ah, temani aku ke salon ne?"

"Ye? Salon lagi? Kau baru ke sana 2 hari yang lalu hannie-ah"

"jadi kau tak mau menemaniku?" Jeonghan semakin memajukan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cemberut namun malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Seungcheol.

"Arraso, arraso. Aku akan menemanimu" jawab Seungcheol

"Uwaa, jinjaro? Gomawo Seungcheol-ah" Jeonghan tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar jawaban Seungcheol.

"Ne. sama-sama hannie-ah. auhh menggemaskan sekali wajah ini" ucap seungcheol lagi sembari mencubit pipi kanan jeonghan dengan lembut.

"Cha, kita makan dulu sebelum pergi" ucap seungcheol sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi di depan meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu dan berbentuk lingkaran.

"eoh, ramen?" tanya jeonghan yang ikut duduk di hadapan seungcheol. "kau tidak akan menyuruhku menyuapimu lagi seperti waktu itu kan?"

Seungcheol menatap jeonghan dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aniya. jika aku memintanya, kita tidak akan jadi pergi dan kita malah akan berakhir di sana nantinya" jawab seungcheol sembari menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan dagunya.

Jeonghan berdecak sinis dan kemudian mulai memakan ramenya. Benar kata seungcheol, mereka akan berakhir di dalam kamar itu jika jeonghan kembali menyuapi seungcheol seperti waktu itu. Tentu saja jeonghan lebih mementingkan rambutnya yang kacau itu. Dia bisa melakukan kegiatan di dalam kamar itu dengan seungcheol saat malam hari atau hari berikutnya. Bukankah jeonghan selalu bersama seungcheol setiap saat?

"Kita ke salon yang mana?" tanya seungcheol sembari memakai sabuk pengamanya.

"Salon yang biasanya seungcheol-ah. yang 2 hari sebelumnya aku ke sana. Kau masih ingat tempatnya kan?" jawab jeonghan yang ikut memasang sabuk pengamanya.

"Ah, ne. aku masih ingat. Baiklah, kajjja"

Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya di jalanan kota dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali dia memandang jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya. senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah tampan seungcheol saat melihat tingkah jeonghan yang kembali memajukan bibirnya dan meraba-raba rambutnya yang bahkan makin terlihat indah di mata seungcheol.

Setelah 20 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan salon langganan jeonghan. Jeonghan bilang salon di sini pelayananya sangat baik dan pegawainya sangat ramah. Maka jeonghan selalu suka bila datang ke salon ini, kadang jeonghan akan diberikan diskon oleh pemilik salon.

"selamat datang, ohhh jeonghan-ah?" sapa seorang wanita dengan tinggi semampai yang menggunakan dress mini dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

"anneyonghaseo jungah-ssi" ucap jeonghan sembari membungkukkan badanya sedikit di depan wanita yang menyapanya itu.

Jungah membalas bungkukan badan jeonghan dan menoleh kearah seungcheol yang berdiri di samping jeonghan.

"Oh, kenalkan ini seungcheol" ucap jeonghan kepada jungah.

"anneyonghaseo, choi seungcheol imnida" ucap seungcheol sembari membungkukkan badanya.

"aaa ne, anneyongheso. Choi jungah imnida" ucap jungah yang juga membungkukkan badanya.

"waah marga kalian sama" ucap jeonghan lagi yang kemudian di balas dengan tawa kecil dari seungcheol dan jungah.

Wanita itu, Choi Jungah adalah pemilik salon langganan jeonghan. Mereka saling mengenal baik karena jeonghan sering berkunjung ke salon jungah. Jungah juga sangat menyukai rambut jeonghan yang indah itu. Menurut jungah, jarang ada lelaki yang mau memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sepanjang itu dan merawatnya dengan baik. Ya seperti jeonghan. Jungah juga sangat terkesima melihat wajah jeonghan yang cantik padahal dia adalah laki-laki. Saat awal berkunjung jungah mengira bahwa jeonghan adalah wanita, namun jungah kemudian memperhatikan _addam apple_ yang ada di leher jeonghan dan saat itu jungah tau bahwa jeonghan adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki yang cantik.

"Jungah-ssi, kau harus memperbaiki rambutku ini. Lihatlah rambutku sangat kacau" ucap jeonghan

"dengan senang hati, kau tau aku sangat menyukai rambutmu itu. Silahkan duduk aku akan menyiapkan beberapa peralatan dulu" ucap jungah yang kemudian menarik kursi untuk jeonghan.

"emm chogi, biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu berapa lama untuk jeonghan agar rambutnya itu kembali normal?" tanya seungcheol dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik. Dia tak mau jika jeonghan mendengarnya.

"mungkin cukup lama, kau bisa menunggunya di sofa itu" jawab jungah sembari menunjuk sofa panjang berwarna hitam di belakang seungcheol. Di depanya ada meja kaca kecil yang menunjukkan tumpukan majalah-majalah tentang fashion, make up dan kecantikan.

Seungcheol menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban jungah

"baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan, gamshamnida" ucap seungcheol

Seungcheol melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa panjang itu dan kemudian duduk di atasnya. Dia memandang jeonghan dari pantulan cermin, terlihat jeonghan masih saja sibuk dengan rambutnya itu. Seungcheol kembali menghela nafas kasar. Pasti akan sangat lama. Batin seungcheol.

Satu jam berlalu, namun jeonghan masih belum selesai dengan rambutnya. Seungcheol yang hanya duduk diam di atas sofa itu hampir saja ketiduran. Dia tersadar ketika bunyi mesin pengering rambut menyala dan mengagetkanya. Seungcheol melihat kearah jeonghan. Dilihatnya rambut jeonghan saat ini sedang ada di dalam sebuah mesin berbentuk bulat. Mesin itu mengeluarkan asap dan mengembun di bagian dalamnya. Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya pelan, agar ia tidak semakin mengantuk. Kalau bukan karena dia mencintai jeonghan, dia tak akan mau melakukan ini. Dan lagi-lagi ini demi jeonghan.

 _Kringgggg~_

Ponsel seungcheol tiba-tiba berbunyi tanda telfon masuk. Dia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"oohh, soonyoung-ah? waeyo?"

"…."

"ye? Mogok? oddie?"

"…"

"arraso, arraso aku akan ke sana"

Seungcheol menutup panggilan telfonya dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celanya. Dia kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri jeonghan.

"hannie-ah, aku harus pergi" ucap seungcheol ketika dia sampai di samping jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang sedang memainkan game favoritnya di ponselnya itu, mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap seungcheol.

"wae?" tanyanya.

"Aku barusan mendapatkan telfon dari soonyoung kalau mobilnya mogok dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi org lain. Aku harus membantunya. Tidak apa kan kalau aku meninggalkanmu sebentar?" lanjut seungcheol

"aaaa, arraso. cepat kembali kalau sudah selesai yaa" ucap jeonghan sembari mengembangkan senyumannya kearah seungcheol.

Seungcheol membalas senyuman jeonghan dan mengelus sebentar pipi jeonghan sebelum pergi meninggalkan salon untuk menyusul soonyoung.

"ahhh, hyung syukurlah kau akhirnya datang" ucap soonyoung ketika melihat seungcheol keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"kenapa bisa mogok?" tanya seungcheol sembari mengecek mesin mobil soonyong.

"mollayo. Tiba-tiba saja berhenti begitu saja" jawab soonyoung

"sepertinya bukan aki atau cabulatornya" ucap seungcheol yang masih fokus mengecek mesin mobil soonyoung

"hyung, jeongmal gamshamnida karena sudah mau datang. Aku menelfon seokmin, minghao dan chan tapi mereka sama sekali tak mengangkat telfonku"

"ne, ne, ne. kau harus menraktirku setelah ini"

"kau tenang saja hyung, aku traktir sepuasmu" ucap soonyoung sembari tersenyum dan menampakkan matanya yang hanya segaris itu karena senyum nya itu.

"aku rasa mesinya baik-baik saja. Coba kau nyalakan lagi"

Soonyoung segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesinya. Tapi, nihil. Mobil soonyoung sama sekali tak mau menyala.

"aneh sekali" ucap seungcheol "keluarlah dulu"

Soonyoung segera keluar dari mobil. Seungcheol masuk ke dalam mobil soonyoung dan langsung mencoba menyalakan mesinnya kembali. tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa. Mobil soonyoung masih tidak mau menyala.

Seungcheol memeriksa sekitar bagian dalam mobil soonyoung. Dan dia menemukan kenapa mobil soonyoung tidak mau menyala. Seungcheol kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil soonyoung.

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya soonyoung

"yya, kapan terakhir kau isi bensinya?" ucap seungcheol

"emmmm entahlah, aku tidak mengingatnya hyung hehehe"

"YA! PABO! Kau lupa mengisi bensin nya. Lihat jarumnya menunjuk di tanda merah!"

"YE? Jinjaroo?"

Soonyoung segera berlari ke dalam mobilnya dan mengecek apa yang dikatakan seungcheol. Dan benar saja, jarum pada penunjuk bensin berada di bawah tanda merah. Soonyoung langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"mianhe hyung, aku benar-benar lupa mengisi bensinya" ucap soonyoung dengan senyuman khasnya dan semakin membuat matanya tak lebih dari garis lurus itu.

"aigoooo, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu soonyoung-ah? bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengisi bensin" ucap seungcheol seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada dalam saku celananya.

"mianhe, geunde kau mau menelfon siapa?" tanya soonyoung

"menelfon jasa mobil derek. Mobilku tak bisa menderek mobimu, dan di sini tidak ada pom bensin yang dekat"

"ahh, begitu rupanya. Gamshamnida hyung. Aku tak tau akan berakhir seperti apa di sini jika kau tidak datang"

Seungcheol hanya menatap soonyoung sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol meletakkan ponsel di telinganya. Tak berapa lama sambunganya telah di angkat oleh karyawan jasa derek mobil. Setelah seungcheol memberitahu lokasi mereka, seungcheol menutup telfonya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah soonyoung dengan berkacak pinggang.

Seungcheol menjitak kepala soonyoung cukup keras. Membuat pria berambut blonde itu meringis kesakitan. Soonyoung hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"cha, sudah selesai" ucap jungah setelah memberikan vitamin pada kuku jeonghan.

"aaaa, yepoda" ucap jeonghan sembari melihat kuku pada ibu jari nya.

"geunde, tumben sekali kau meminta hal seperti itu? Biasanya kau hanya ingin fokus pada rambutmu saja" ucap jungah sembari membereskan peralatannya.

"hanya ingin saja. Ini bagus sekali. Gomawo jungah-ya" ucap jeonghan yang di iringi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"cheoman jeonghan-ssi. Aku permisi kebelakang dulu ya, aku harus membereskan ini" ucap jungah sembari menunjuk peralatan yang digunakanya untuk membuat nail art di ibu jari jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan kembali melihat ibu jarinya yang membuat senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar.

"hannie-ah, aku kembali"

Suara seungcheol seolah menyadarkan jeonghan yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ibu jarinya itu.

"ohh, seungcheol-ah" jawab jeonghan

"kau sudah selesai?"

"hmm, bagaimana dengan soonyoung?"

"ternyata dia kehabisan bensin. Bodoh sekali anak itu, yang dipikirkanya hanya menari sampai mengisi bensin saja tidak ingat"

Jeonghan hanya tertawa mendengar penjelesan seungcheol.

"ayoo kita pulang, aku tiba-tiba lapar karena soonyoung"

"baiklah, kita makan di cafe langganan kita saja"

"aniya aniya, aku ingin makan masakanmu" ucap seungcheol sembari tersenyum kepada jeonghan.

Jeonghan membalas senyuman seungcheol dan kemudian mengagukan kepalanya.

"jeonghan-ah, palli juseyo. Baegopa" ucap seungcheol.

Seungcheol menunggu jeonghan yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur sembari memegangi perutnya yang semakin mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring itu.

"chakamanyoo, tinggal sedikit lagi" jawab jeonghan dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

Seungcheol beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri jeonghan di dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, seungcheol melihat jeonghan yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci berukuran sedang. Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk lebih mendekat pada jeonghan. Seungcheol langsung memeluk pinggang jeonghan dari belakang dan mengecup singkat pipi kanan jeonghan. Jeonghan sudah tak asing dengan perlakuan seungcheol ini, karena memang seungcheol suka memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"waeyo?" tanya jeonghan kemudian

"baegopa" jawab seungcheol singkat.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil "cha, ini sudah matang. Duduklah, ayo kita makan"

Seungcheol menuruti ucapan jeonghan dan segera duduk di meja makan. Tak berapa lama, jeonghan membawa panci berisi sup _seafood_ yang lezat dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"auh kenyangnya" ucap seungcheol sembari duduk kembali atas sofa dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang sangat kenyang itu.

Jeonghan yang sudah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan mereka tadi, menghampiri seungcheol dan ikut duduk di sebelah seungcheol.

"apa enak?" tanya jeonghan

"hmm, noemu noemu massita" jawab seungcheol dengan senyum lebarnya

"eoh, ada sisa nasi di bibirmu. Aigooo, seperti anak kecil saja" ucap jeonghan sembari menggerakkan tanganya ke sudut bibir seungcheol dan mengambil nasi yang tersisa di sana.

Seungcheol mengambil tangan jeonghan dan menatap nasi yang diambil oleh jeonghan tadi, kemudian dia memasukkan sisa nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya langsung dari tangan jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah seungcheol yang sangat manis itu.

Setelah menelan sisa nasi itu, seungcheol meletakkan tangan jeonghan di pipi kananya kemudian mengecup singkat telapak tangan jeonghan.

"rambutmu sudah tidak kacau lagi sekarang?" tanya seungcheol sembari meletakkan kepalanya di paha jeonghan dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa.

"eoh, sekarang terlihat jauh lebih baik ketimbang tadi pagi" jawab jeonghan

"tadi pagi juga baik"

"aniyaaaaaa"

"yya yya baiklah. Tapi kau selalu terlihat baik di mataku hannie-ah. bahkan sekarang kau semakin terlihat baik. Cantik sekali"

"jangan menggodaku tuan choi" ucap jeonghan sembari mencubit pucuk hidung seungcheol lembut.

"eoh, ige boya?" seungcheol meraih tangan jeonghan dan mendapati sesuatu yang aneh pada kuku ibu jari jeonghan.

"apa ini di kuku mu hannie-ah? seperti wajah manusia" ucap seungcheol kembali,

Jeonghan hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan seungcheol. Dia mencoba menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah seungcheol yang sangat intens melihat kuku ibu jarinya. Benar-benar lucu. Seperti anak kecil yang menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"eoh, benar ini wajah manusia. Dan sepertinya wajah ini tidak asing" ucap seungcheol kembali.

"EOH! Matta, ini wajahku. Ini wajahku, geuttjchi?" seungcheol mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap jeonghan.

"Ne, itu memang wajahmu seungcheol-ah" jawab jeonghan.

"Kenapa wajahku ada di sini?" tanya seungcheol kembali

"ini namanya _nail art_. aku meminta jungah membuat _nail art_ saat di salon tadi. Dan aku memintanya untuk membuat wajahmu di kuku ibu jariku. Yeppo?"

"hmmm, yeppo. Geunde, kenapa harus wajahku? Setauku banyak bentuk _nail art_ yang bagus dan indah, aku pernah melihatnya di _sns_ "

"aniya, aku tidak suka dengan _nail art_ yang seperti itu. Lagipula, aku tidak akan cocok pakai yang seperti itu"

"lalu?"

"emmmm, supaya aku bisa melihat wajahmu setiap saat. Saat aku menulis, aku akan melihat wajahmu. Saat aku makan, saat aku mandi, saat aku bermain ponsel bahkan saat aku berdoa aku bisa melihat wajahmu. Pokoknya saat aku mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-hariku, aku bisa selalu melihat wajahmu. Dan itu akan membuatku teringat terus padamu"

Seungcheol tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan jeonghan kemudian mengecup kembali tangan jeonghan dan kuku ibu jari jeonghan.

"selain itu, ini juga merupakan symbol bahwa kau adalah milik ku"

Seungcheol membangunkan tubuhnya dari paha jeonghan dan memandang wajah jeonghan.

"geure, aku hanya milik mu dan kau hanya milik ku" jeonghan tersenyum dan di lanjutkan dengan agukkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol menangkupkan telapak tanganya di kedua pipi jeonghan. Mengelus lembut pipi putih jeonghan dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir jeonghan. Hingga kedua mata jeonghan dan seungcheol sama-sama terpenjam bersamaan dengan kedua bibir mereka yang telah menyatu. Ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa cinta dan saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Jeonghan hanya milik Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol hanya milik Jeonghan. _Nail art_ itu adalah salah satu buktinya. Kecil memang, namun makna di baliknya sangat berarti dan.

Manis

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3 - JEALOUS

**Title : SEUNGHAN [Chapter 3] JEALOUS**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Rated : 17+**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boys Love, Fluff**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

 **Seventeen Dorm**

Ke 13 laki-laki yang tinggal dalam satu rumah sudah sangat ribut bahkan di hari yang masih sangat pagi. Mereka harus menghadiri 2 fansign dalam satu hari. Sang _leader_ grup yang sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya menunggu di ruang tengah sambil memperhatikan membernya yang masih sibuk berlari ke sana-sini. Ada yang sibuk menanyakan letak barang pada member yang lain, ada yang sibuk memilih pakaian yang cocok, ada yang sibuk menata penampilanya di depan cermin.

Si maknae, Lee Chan bahkan belum mandi. Dia mendapatkan giliran terakhir untuk mandi karena bangun paling akhir.

"Hyung-ah, palli juseyo" ucap Chan sembari menggedor pelan pintu kamar mandi. Mata sipitnya masih terlihat terpejam dan beberapa kali mulutnya menguap.

"Mingyu-ah, kau taruh dimana kaos kaki polkadotku?" kali ini Wonwoo yang berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamarnya sembari mengacak-acak isi lemari pakaianya.

"Aku memakainya, kau pakai saja yang lain hyung" ucap Mingyu yang sedang menata rambut abu-abu nya itu di depan cermin.

Wonwoo hanya berdesis kesal karena kaos kaki fovoritnya dipakai oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali mengacak lemarinya dan akhirnya memutuskan memakai kaos kaki putih polos.

"Seungcheol-ah" kali ini satu-satu laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut paling panjang dan memiliki wajah cantik bak malaikat, Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menghampiri sang leader yang kini tengah duduk di sofa sembari memainkan game kesukaanya di ponselnya.

"Hmm" jawab Seungcheol singkat

"Apakah aku harus mengurai atau menguncir rambutku ini?" tanya Jeonghan

Seungcheol menolehkan pandanganya dari layar ponselnya dan menatap Jeonghan.

"Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman hannie-ah" ucap Seungcheol sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Jeonghan.

Setelah beberapa menit setelahnya semua member sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat fansign pertama.

 **Gwangju Fansign**

Gedung tempat diadakan fansign sudah sangat ramai. Di bagian depan sudah ada panggung yang tertata rapi dengan meja panjang dan kursi berjumlah 13. Para fans Seventeen memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan dengan membawa kamera, banner, aksesories seperti bando kucing, topi Mario, kacamata dan lain-lain. Mereka tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama para member Seventeen dengan suara yang lantang dan keras.

Kilatan _blitz_ kamera dan teriakan para fans Seventeen semakin menjadi-jadi ketika para member Seventeen satu persatu memasuki tempat fansign dengan kostum bernuansa kuning.

"SAY THE NAME, SEVENTEEN! Anneyonghaseo SEVENTEEN imnida"

Sapaan para member Seventeen membuat para fans yang memenuhi ruangan semakin histeris. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan memanggil nama member Seventeen dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Para member Seventeen mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu dan setelahnya acara fansign pun dimulai.

Satu persatu fans Seventeen menaiki panggung dan memberikan album Seventeen untuk mereka tanda tangani. Para member Seventeen memberikan berbagai macam fans service kepada fans mereka. Seperti memakai bando berbentuk telinga Mickey Mouse, Flowers Corwn, kacamata bebentuk lingkaran, topi nahkoda kapal laut, memberikan love sign dengan tangan atau berpose imut dengan menunjuk salah satu kamera di bangku penonton dan lain-lain. Tak jarang dari mereka meminta berpengan tangan atau sebuah pelukan singkat. Para member Seventeen sangat menikmati interaksi mereka dengan para fans.

Di sesi terakhir fansign, Seungcheol -SCoups- diminta oleh sang manajer untuk menjadi seorang fans. Seungcheol menuruti kata-kata managernya dan mulai melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh fansnya pada saat fansign. Dia menyusuri meja member Seventeen satu persatu. Mulai dari Vernon, Hoshi, THE8, Jun, Dino.

"Woah, aku adalah fans mu sungguh, aku adalah fans mu" ucap Seungcheol saat dia sampai di meja Jeonghan.

"Gomawoyoo" jawab Jeonghan setelah mereka melakukan high five.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Jeonghan kembali

" "

Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menandatangani album milik Seungcheol.

"Hyung-ah, apa hubunganmu dengan hyung?" tanya Seungcheol

" ? Ahh member kami?" jawab Jeonghan.

"Ne, ne"

"Dia adalah temanku"

"Ahhhh"

Jeonghan kembali memberikan tanda tangan dan menulis nama SCoups di album milik Seungcheol. Seungcheol pun menginginkan fanservice seperti fans yang lainya, dia ingin memeluk Jeonghan, Jeonghan meng-iyakan permintaan Seungcheol dan mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik.

"Siapa member yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Jeonghan

"Aku suka dengan Woozi hyung?" jawab Seungcheol

"Woozi? Waeyo?"

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan mata Jeonghan melihat tajam ke arahnya. Ekspresi wajah Jeonghan pun sangat sulit di artikan.

"Jeonghan hyung, kau sangat tampan" ucap Seungcheol kemudian.

"Ahh jinjaro?" ucap Jeonghan dengan ekspresi kaget, tapi lebih ke pura-pura kaget dengan ucapan

Seungcheol itu. Karena bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Jeonghan dengar.

Seungcheol kemudian tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda" sembari mengusap belakang kepala Jeonghan dengan lembut.

"Apakah dia manis?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Ne, dia adalah tipeku" jawab Seungcheol

"Ahhh, begitukah"

Setelahnya Jeonghan hanya berekspresi datar dan melihat Seungcheol beralih ke member lainya.

Kini acara fansign di Gwangju telah berakhir karena mereka harus menghadiri fansign di tempat lain. Para member mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan kepada fans mereka di Gwangju. Tak lupa mereka meminta agar para fans selalu mendukung karir mereka di industry musik Korea.

Setelah meninggalkan gedung, para member Seventeen memasuki mobil untuk menuju tempat fansign kedua mereka.

 **Daegu Fansign Event**

Para member Seventeen menghadiri acara fansign kedua mereka di hari itu. Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan kostum lain berwarna abu-abu. Setelah para member masuk satu persatu dan menyapa para fans mereka, acara tersebut pun dimulai.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah. Para fans tak henti-hentinya memotret para member Seventeen dan meneriaki nama mereka. Fans service pun banyak mereka lakukan untuk fans mereka yang ada di Daegu itu.

Karena banyak fans yang datang, maka fansign dibagi menjadi 2 sesi. Sesi pertama telah mereka lakukan. Sembari menunggu sesi kedua, para member Seventeen unjuk kebolehan mereka di depan para fans nya. Hoshi yang menari dengan lincah, THE8 yang menunjukkan aksi Bboy nya, Seungkwan dan DK yang terus bertingkah konyol dan lain nya.

"Joshua, nyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan gitarmu untuk para fans mu di sini" ucap MC pada acara tersebut.

Joshua segera mengambil gitarnya dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Joshua memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang lagu yang akan dinyanyikanya ini.

"Baiklah, lagu pertama adalah lagu dari The Script yang berjudul Breakeven"

"Jeonghan-ah tolong bantu memegang mic dan arahkan pada gitar Joshua" ucap MC itu lagi.

Jeonghan segera mengambil mic dan duduk di sebelah kanan Joshua sembari memegangi mic agar suara petikan gitar Joshua dapat terdengar.

Joshua memulai permainan gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya dan iringan gitarnya bersatu dengan melodi yang sangat indah. Seungcheol yang ada di belakang Joshua dan Jeonghan tiba-tiba ikut naik ke atas panggung kemudian menyeret kursi yang terletak di sebelah kiri Joshua. Seungcheol kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Joshua dan ikut menikmati nyanyian serta petikan gitar Joshua. Dia terlihat ikut merasakan alunan musik yang di dengarnya, namun pandangan matanya tertuju pada namja cantik yang duduk di sebelah kanan Joshua. Yoon Jeonghan, yang dengan sabarnya memegangi mic pada gitar Joshua dan sesekali memandang pria dari L.A itu. Sesekali kepalanya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu tersebut.

Nada terakhir dan genjrengan terakhir dari gitar Joshua menandakan lagu pertama yang dinyanyikanya telah selesai. Joshua mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para fans nya. Begitupun Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Cha, itu tadi lagu pertama dariku. Sekarang lagu kedua yang akan kunyanyikan adalah lagu dengan judul Baby Good Night dari GD X T.O.P sunbaenim" ucap Joshua.

Joshua mulai memainkan kembali gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu keduanya dengan sangat merdu. Mata Seungcheol terus memandang sinis kearah Jeonghan. Namun sepertinya Jeonghan tidak menyadari bahwa Seungcheol terus memandangnya dengan pandangan sinis. Dia masih setia memegangngi mic di depan gitar Joshua dan sesekali memandang Joshua yang sedang fokus dengan nyanyian dan permainan gitarnya. Jeonghan ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu yang diucapkan Joshua tanpa menggubris Seungcheol sedikitpun.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali riuh memenuhi seluruh isi gedung ketika Joshua selesai dengan pertunjukkanya. Joshua membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para fans nya. Setelahnya acara fansign sesi kedua di lanjutkan.

 **Seventeen Dorm  
22:00 KST**

Para member Seventeen telah kembali ke dorm mereka setelah menyelesaikan jadwal fansign di 2 tempat sekaligus. Wajah lelah sangat terlihat di wajah semua member kecuali 2 member lainnya yang selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm saling berdiam diri dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Auhhh, aku mau langsung tidur saja. Mataku sudah sangat berat" ucap Minghao dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku juga mau tidur" lanjut Jun yang menyusul Mianghao ke kamarnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu" ucap Vernon sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku mau membersihkan wajahku dulu dari make-up ini" ucap Seungkwan yang sedang ada di depan cermin sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dengan tanganya.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin membuat ramen" kali ini Seokmin yang berbicara

"Aku juga lapar, buatkan aku juga" tambah Soonyoung

"Aku juga hyung" ucap si maknae Chan.

"Kita buat sama-sama, enak saja kalian tinggal makan sedangkan aku yang membuat" ucap Seokmin yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Soonyoung dan Chan.

Sedangkan Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Jisoo memutuskan untuk menonton film di DVD yang disediakan oleh manager mereka di ruang TV. Mereka sama-sama belum merasa mengantuk atau lelah. Wonwoo mengambil cemilan di dapur dan membawanya ke ruang TV. Jisoo menyalakan DVD tersebut dan memasukkan satu keeping CD ke dalam DVD itu, sedangkan Jihoon mengambil bantal di kamarnya.

Sementara 2 member lainya, Seungcheol & Jeonghan hanya memandang para member yang mulai berhamburan melakukan kegiatanya masing-masing. Seungcheol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, kemudian dia menoleh kearah Jeonghan yang ada di sampingnya. Jeonghan yang merasa ada yang memandangnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan akhirnya pandangan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertemu. Mereka hanya saling berpandang dan saling diam. Jeonghan kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuang muka dengan ekspresi sinis dari hadapan Seungcheol, kemudian dia berlalu dari hadapan Seungcheol. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih diam mematung itu.

Seungcheol mengehela nafas kasar. Seungcheol kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat sehingga dia bisa mendahului Jeonghan. Jeonghan berhenti sebentar dan memandang punggung Seungcheol yang ada di depanya, dia kemudian menghela nafas kasar dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Awwww" Jeonghan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Seungcheol yang sudah ada di depanya sembari menatapnya sinis.

"YAK! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?! Awww" ucap Jeonghan.

Karena suaranya yang cukup keras, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Jisoo yang sedang asik menonton film melihat menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Dan tepat di belakang mereka terlihat Seungcheol yang berdiri dengan kedua tanganya ada di dalam kantong celananya dan di depanya ada Jeonghan yang memandang Seungcheol dengan tatapan kesal sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya. Mereka hanya saling pandang melihat pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara, Yoon Jeonghan" ucap Seungcheol

"Mwo?! Bicara saja sekarang" jawab Jeonghan, masih dengan nada suaranya yang tinggi.

"Kita harus bicara. Berdua" ucap Seungcheol dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Seungcheol kemudian menarik tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan sempat meronta agar tanganya bisa terlepas dari Seungcheol. Namun karena tubuh dan tenaga Seungcheol lebih kuat dan besar darinya, Jeonghan hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapanya.

"YAK! SEUNGCHEOL-AH!"

Kali ini Jeonghan berteriak dengan sangat keras. Hal tersebut membuat Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Chan yang sedang memasak ramen di dapur melongokkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka hanya saling memandang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Jeonghan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa lagi dengan mereka?" ucap Soonyoung sembari membawa ramen yang telah di masaknya ke ruang TV yang di ikuti dengan Seokmin dan Chan di belakangnya.

"Molla" ucap Mingyu singkat sembari mengembalikan posisinya dan fokus pada film yang di tontonya.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Wonwoo, Jisoo dan Jihoon. Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada film yang mereka tonton.

"Hyung, kau tau mereka kenapa?" tanya Chan pada Jisoo yang sedang mencomot cemilan dalam toples yang di bawa oleh Wonwoo tadi.

Jisoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Urusan orang dewasa Chan-ah, berhentilah banyak bertanya dan diam" ucap Jihoon.

Chan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mulai memakan ramenya.

 **Seungcheol Room**

"Apa, kau mau bicara apa? Cepat katakan" ucap Jeonghan sembari melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat kesal. Seungcheol menghela nafas kasar, kemudian menatap Jeonghan

"Kenapa kau diam saja hari ini? Apa aku buat kesalahan?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aniya" jawab Jeonghan singkat

"Lihat. Jawaban macam apa itu? Katakan, aku buat salah apa Jeonghan-ah?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak buat kesalahan apapun Choi Seungcheol-ssi"

Seungcheol hanya diam dan menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Seungcheol.

"Sudah bicaranya? Aku mau tidur" ucap Jeonghan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kamar Seungcheol.

Namun tangan Seungcheol menahanya. Dia membalikkan badanya dan melihat Seungcheol. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kumohon" ucap Seungcheol dengan suara lirih

"MWO? Lakukan apa?!" tanya Jeonghan, kali ini suaranya kembali meninggi.

"Memegang-ngi microfone untuk Jisoo dan memandangnya seperti itu" ucap Seungcheol.

Jeonghan terdiam. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia sungguh tak paham dengan maksud Seungcheol.

"Tidak, bukan hanya Jisoo. Member lain atau pun orang lain, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Kau tidak boleh menatap mereka dengan pandangan seperti tadi" lanjut Seungcheol.

"Apa maksudmu Seungcheol-ah!"

"Saat di Daegu. Kau sama sekali menatapku, kau hanya fokus dengan Jisoo. Kau bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku memandangimu ketika Jisoo menyanyi"

"W..Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukanya?"

"Karena aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memandang orang lain dengan tatapan seperti tadi, apalagi kepada Jisoo. Aku sangat membencinya hannie-ah"

Jeonghan kembali terdiam. Dia masih mencoba mencerna semua maksud dari ucapan Seungcheol.

"Kau hanya boleh memandang seperti itu hanya kepadaku. Mata indahmu itu hanya boleh kau gunakan untuk memandangku bila pandanganmu seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jisoo tadi"

Jeonghan kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Waeyo? Apa kau cemburu dengan Jisoo?" tanya Jeonghan

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar, setelah itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan melepaskan tangan Jeonghan kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Ne, aku cemburu pada Jisoo. Jadi berhenti menatap Jisoo seperti tadi saat di fansign" jawab Seungcheol.

Senyum malu-malu hampir saja muncul dari wajah Jeonghan, namun dia menahanya. Baginya Seungcheol yang sedang cemburu itu sangat menggemaskan. Jeonghan berdehem sebentar, kemudian menghampiri Seungcheol yang sudah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang berukuran sedang yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau harus cemburu pada Jisoo? Bukankah tipe mu adalah Jihoon?" ucap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menoleh kepada Jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaiamana si pendek itu bisa menjadi tipeku?" jawab Seungcheol.

"Lalu yang kau katakan saat di Gwangju? Kau bilang kau menyukai Jihoon dank au juga bilang kalau dia adalah tipemu"

Seungcheol kembali menghembuskan nafanya. Dia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Jeonghan.

"Hannie-ah"

"Mwo?"

Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan, tepat di manik matanya yang indah. Tanganya perlahan meraih tangan Jeonghan yang dilipat Jeonghan di depan dada Jeonghan. Tak ada penolakan dari Jeonghan. Kini tangan Jeonghan berada dalam genggaman tangan Seungcheol. Tangan hangat Seungcheol mengelus lembut punggung tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya diam dan sekali lagi memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap Seungcheol. Seungcheol merasakan Jeonghan mengabaikanya, akhirnya Seungcheol meraih pipi kanan Jeonghan dengan tangan kirinya secara perlahan. Kemudian mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Namun tak ada respon dari Jeonghan, Jeonghan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tau betul bahwa itu hanya bercanda hannie-ah. Kau juga tau betul bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa Jihoon menjadi tipeku? Itu hanya bercanda, sungguh"

Suara Seungcheol sangat lirih. Dapat terdengar sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan dari setiap kata yang diucapkanya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang dalam.

"Jadi karena itu kau memandang Jisoo seperti tadi dan tidak mengajakku bicara sama sekali saat kembali ke sini?" tanya Seungcheol kembali.

Jeonghan hanya diam, dengan masih memalingkah wajah cantiknya itu dari Seungcheol.

"Hannie-ah"

Seungcheol mencoba memanggil Jeonghan dengan sangat lembut, berharap Jeonghan mau memalingkan wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Hannie-ah" panggilnya lagi tak kalah lembut

"Mwo? Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ucap Jeonghan.

Panggilan kedua Seungcheol berhasil membuat Jeonghan menatapnya. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian menarik tubuh Jeonghan ke dalam pelukanya. Kemudian mengusap lembut punggung Jeonghan.

"Mianhe. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukanya lagi" ucap Seungcheol sembari mencium puncak kepala Jeonghan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Jika perlu aku akan mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau adalah tipeku."

"Jangan berlebihan Seungcheol-ah" ucap Jeonghan sembari memukul lembut dada bidang Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil dan semakin mempererat pelukanya pada tubuh kecil Jeonghan. Jeonghan membalas pelukan Seungcheol dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganya di pinggang Seungcheol dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seungcheol.

"Kau juga berjanjilah tidak akan menatap pria lain dengan pandangan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jisoo tadi. Aku sungguh sangat ingin menarikmu dari samping Jisoo tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukanya karena kita sedang melakukan fansign" ucap Seungcheol panjang lebar.

"Emmm, janji tidak yaa" ucap Jeonghan sembari tertawa jail.

"Yya! Choi Jeonghan, kau mau mati eoh?"

"Yya! Kau mengganti margaku lagi! Dasar menyebalkan" ucap Jeonghan sembari mendorong dada

Seungcheol, alih-alih agar Seungcheol mau melepaskan pelukanya.

Namun Seungcheol malah semakin mempererat pelukanya dan membuat tubuh kecil Jeonghan meringkuk di pelukan Seungcheol, membuat Jeonghan sedikit susah untuk bernafas. Jeonghan semakin susah bernafas saat Seungcheol mulai menggelitik perutnya.

"Seungcheol-ah, hentikan" ucap Jeonghan di tengah-tengah tawa geli nya karena ulah Seungcheol.

"Berjanjilah dulu padaku" ucap Seungcheol seraya menambah gerakan tanganya untuk menggelitik perut Jeonghan dan membuta Jeonghan semakin kegelian.

"Arraso, arraso. Aku berjanji. Kumohon hentikan. Perutku sudah sangat sakit karena tertawa" ucap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menghentikan aksi menggelitik perut Jeonghan dan tertawa kecil sembari memandangi Jeonghan yang memeganggi perutnya itu. Jeonghan masih tertawa pelan sembari mengatur nafasnya yang memburu itu karena ulah Seungcheol. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jeonghan telah berhenti tertawa dan perlahan nafasnya mulai kembali teratur.

"Nappeun" ucap Jeonghan

Seungcheol mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jeonghan dan mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum manis kepada Seungcheol. Dan tiba-tiba Jeonghan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seungcheol.

"Ppopo" ucap Jeonghan kemudian

Seungcheol tertawa kecil dan kemudian menangkupkan telapak tanganya ke kedua pipi putih Jeonghan. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir mungil Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kemudian mendorong tubuh Seungcheol hingga terbaring di atas ranjang dan membuat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Seungcheol. Jeonghan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seungcheol dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Seungcheol. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini bibir mereka telah bersatu. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang semakin besar di antara mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit saling berpagutan, Jeonghan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Seungcheol. Jeonghan kemudian memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Seungcheol. Seungcheol kemudian meraih tangan Jeonghan itu, dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Eoh, wajahku masih ada di sini" ucap Seungcheol sembari menunjuk kearah kuku ibu jari Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi, bukankah ini bisa hilang?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ne. Itu bisa hilang. Tapi pria ini, tidak akan bisa hilang dari sini" ucap Jeonghan sembari menunjuk dada nya.

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali mencium singkat bibir Jeonghan dan merengkuhkan tubuh kecil Jeonghan kedalam pelukanya.

"Geunde, apakah benar Jihoon bukan tipe mu?"

"Yya, kau mau membahasnya lagi? Kau mau perutmu sakit lagi karena tertawa eoh? Rasakan ini rasakan"

Seungcheol mulai menggelitik perut Jeonghan kembali, dan suara tawa Jeonghan menggema ke seluruh ruang kamar Seungcheol.

"Yya, Seungcheol-ah hentikan, kumohon hentikan"

"Tak ada ampun untukmu Choi Jeonghan"

.

.

"Heol, setelah saling membentak kini mereka tertawa sekeras itu? Sungguh pasangan yang aneh" ucap Soonyoung sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Itu urusan orang dewasa. Diamlah, Ini adalah inti ceritanya" ucap Seokmin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar TV di hadapanya.

Kadang perasaan cemburu harus datang di antara hubungan cinta sepasang kekasih. Karena sebenarnya rasa cemburu itu bisa membuat rasa cinta yang tumbuh semakin besar. Rasa cemburu juga membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi lebih berwarna. Rasa cemburu juga bisa membuktikan apakah orang itu memang mencintai pasanganya

Ya, seperti Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4 - HAIR

**Title : SEUNGHAN [Chapter 4] HAIR**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Rated : 17+**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boys Love, Fluff**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

Yoon Jeonghan.

Ehem. Menyebut namanya saja membuat hatiku berdebar.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Hanya karena dia lahir pada 4 Oktober orang-orang menyebutnya Angel? Tapi, aku sangat setuju dengan orang-orang itu. Dia memang mempunyai wajah bak malaikat. Selain wajahnya, sifatnya juga sangat mirip dengan malaikat. Mungkin dia memang jelmaan malaikat. Percayalah. Dia sangat bercahaya. Dimataku dia sangat bercahaya.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Dia cantik. Tentu saja. Hanya dia yang menganggap dirinya tampan. Seluruh orang di dunia ini juga akan setuju kalau dia cantik.

Apa yang membuatku menyukainya?

Dia cantik? Bukan. Dia tampan

Dia baik? Tentu saja

Sikapnya sangat lembut? Of course

Fisiknya? Tak usah diragukan lagi. Jeonghan mempunyai fisik yang sempurna.

Ahh itu adalah alasan yang sudah banyak diucapkan seseorang kepada orang yang disukainya. Dan tentu saja semua itu adalah hal-hal yang aku sukai dalam diri Jeonghan. Alasanku menyukainya? Ya, karena dia Yoon Jeonghan. Sesederhana itu? Ya memang sesederhana itu. Kadang alasan mengapa kau menyukai seseorang harus sesederhana itu. Atau bahkan tak ada alasan sama sekali. Memangnya cinta butuh alasan?

Aku memang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, tapi dia tidak mau memanggilku hyung. Meskipun bulan kelahiran kami hanya berselisih beberapa bulan, tapi aku juga ingin dia memanggilku hyung. Bukan hyung sebagaimana Chan memanggilku, tetapi  
"hyung" sebagaimana Jeonghan yang memanggil. Rasanya akan beda ketika Chan dan Jeonghan yang memanggilku seperti itu. Percayalah. Pasti akan sangat menggemaskan.

Aku juga tidak tau kapan tepatnya aku mulai menyukainya. Pokoknya tiba-tiba suka. Saat pertama kali dia datang sebagai member baru? Mungkin saja. Saat dia bernyanyi? Bisa jadi. Aku tidak tau persis kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak direncanakan.

"Seungcheol-ah. Cepat turun makan malam kita sudah siap"

Lihat dia berteriak seperti itu lagi dengan suaranya yang serak itu. Dia sedang sedikit flu. Atau memang suara Jeonghan selalu seperti itu. Entahlah. Aku semakin terpesona saja dengan sosok Jeonghan.

"Ne, Jeonghan sayang. Aku segera ke sana"

Aihh, Jeonghan sayang? Kenapa aku jadi merinding ketika mengucapkanya. Tapi memang aku menyayanginya. Apa salahnya menambahkan kata sayang setelah namanya? Aihh, wajahku.

.

.

Jeonghan sudah menungguku di bawah dengan apron melekat di tubuhnya. Dan lihat apa yang dipakainya di balik apron bergambar kelincinya itu. Kaosku lagi. Dia memakai kaosku lagi. Dasar Yoon Jeonghan.

"Hannie-ah, kenapa kau pakai kaosku lagi? Bukankah di sini ada pakaianmu juga?"

"Aku suka pakai kaosmu"

"Tapi harusnya kau memakai celana juga. Kenapa hanya memakai kaos itu saja. Meskipun itu kebesaran tapi setidaknya pakailah celana"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Seungcheol-ah. Sudah cepat makan"

Begitulah, malaikatku. Selalu berkata Seungcheol cerewet, Seungcheol bawel. Kenapa dia tidak pernah berkata Seungcheol tampan atau Seungcheol manis? Hhhhhh. Padahal itu juga demi kebaikanya. Dia tau betul bahwa birahiku bisa naik tiba-tiba dengan penampilanya yang seperti itu. Dan dia juga tau betul apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika birahiku naik.

"Kau tidak membuat ramen?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyuapimu terus-terus an dengan cara mu yang tidak masuk akal itu"

Aku tertawa geli. Dia selalu membuatku gemas dengan segala ucapan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya itu. Apalagi jika bibirnya mulai mengerucut seperti tikus seperti sekarang ini, semakin membuatku gemas.

Dia pura-pura tak melihatku lagi. Dia makan dengan lahapnya tanpa memperhatikanku yang memandangi wajah cantiknya itu. Padahal aku tepat di depanya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kenyang melihat Jeonghan selesai makan dan merapikan peralatan makanya dan membawanya ke dapur. Sedangkan makananku masih tersisa setengah. Tapi karena aku mencintai Jeonghan dan karena dia telah bersusah payah membuat makanan enak ini dengan kaos kebesaranya, ya apa boleh buat. Akan kuhabiskan tanpa bersisa.

.

.

"Jangan mulai"

"Kenapa perutmu tidak membesar sama sekali bahkan setelah makan sebanyak itu?"

"Seungcheol-ah, hajima"

"Waeyo? Apa aku sekarang tak boleh memelukmu seperti ini?"

"Kau menggangguku. Kau tak lihat aku sedang mencuci piring eoh?"

"Arra"

"Kka, lihat lengan swetermu basah terkena air sabun ini"

Dia memukul perutku dengan sikunya dan otomatis tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya itu terlepas. Aku langsung memegang perutku yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Jeonghan memang bertubuh kecil, tapi kenapa tenaganya besar sekali. Tenaganya besar bila melakukan kekerasan seperti ini. Di luar itu, Jeonghan sangat lemah. Dia bisa berada penuh dalam kendaliku tanpa perlawanan sekalipun. Jangan tanyakan saat kapan Jeonghan bisa menjadi lemah seperti itu.

Baiklah sebaiknya kutinggalkan dia dengan kesibukkanya itu. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan kekerasan-kekerasan yang lain. Sebelum pergi kucium sebentar pipi kirinya yang putih itu dan secepat mungkin berlari menjauhinya sebelum piring, sendok atau benda lainya melayang ke arahku.

"YAK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Dan benar, dia kembali berteriak dengan sangat keras. Point dalam teriakanya adalah suara Jeonghan yang selalu terdengar indah di telingaku, meskipun dia berteriak dengan sangat keras. Dan untung saja, sendok sup yang ada di tanganya itu tidak melayang ke kepalaku. Dasar Choi Jeonghan. Aku mengganti marganya. Aku memang suka melakukan itu. Menggemaskan.

.

.

Berdiri menatap pemandangan kota yang diguyur hujan deras seperti ini memang memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Kendaraan terus berlalu lalang, orang-orang terus berjalan kesana kemari bahkan saat hujan deras seperti saat ini. Langit sangat gelap, sama sekali tidak ada bulan atau bintang yang memenuhi langit malam seperti biasanya.

Aku tersenyum simpul ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kecil melingkar sempurna di perutku. Sudah pasti itu Jeonghan. Kulihat pantulan tubuhnya di kaca jendela. Dia mencoba menopangkan dagunya di pundakku. Aku tau dia berusaha keras melakukan hal itu. Meskipun tinggi kami tidak berbeda jauh, tapi aku lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Dan lihatlah kakinya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia berdiri dengan jari-jari kakinya saja?

"Seungcheol-ah. Kenapa diam saja? Kau marah yaa? Mianhe"

Lihat bibirnya itu. Mengerucut lucu lagi seperti tikus membuatku ingin mengigitnya. Dan lihatlah ketika dia meminta maaf dengan wajah seperti itu. Ya Tuhan.

"Aniya, kenapa aku harus marah?"

Aku melepaskan lingkaran tanganya di perutku dan membawanya untuk berdiri di depanku. Kudekap erat tubuh kecil Jeonghan. Tubuhnya sangat nyaman untuk di peluk. Kusandarkan dagu ku di bahunya dan kuelus lembut lenganya. Kami memandang suasana kota di malam hari di tengah guyuran hujan deras bersama-sama. Entah mengapa suasana seperti ini sangat manis. Di tambah ruangan yang sedikit gelap karena beberapa lampu sengaja di matikan dan menyisakan lampu berwarna kuning yang menyala di beberapa meja kecil. Kukecup singkat pipi kanan Jeonghan.

Dia tersenyum.

"Pakai celanamu, aihhh kenapa harus berpakaian seperti itu? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aniya, ini sangat hangat"

"Lainkali pakai celanamu Jeonghan sayang. Jika kau tidak mau aku menerkamku seperti serigala kelaparan"

Jeonghan tertawa kecil "Arraso" jawabnya kemudian.

Kembali ku kecup pipi kanan Jeonghan, pelipisnya dan naik ke puncak kepalanya. Aroma rambutnya langsung menusuk-nusuk hidungku. Kucium beberapa kali rambut merah sebahunya itu. Entah kenapa aku tak pernah bosan untuk menghirup aroma rambut Jeonghan. Aromanya benar-benar membuat ketagihan hingga membuatku ingin menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat kepalaku sakit. Jangan terlalu keras menempelkan bibirmu itu dengan kepalaku ini esihhh"

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian ku usap lembut pucuk kepala Jeonghan.

"Mianhe sayang" kembali ku kecup singkat pipi kanan Jeonghan.

"Geunde, kau seperti vacuum cleaner saja. Aromanya bisa hilang bila terus kau hisap" ucap Jeonghan.

"Biarkan saja, kau bisa mencucinya lagi dan aromanya akan kembali lagi" kembali kucium surai lembut Jeonghan itu.

Aroma rambutnya itu benar-benar memabukkan.

"Apakah seharum itu?"

"Hmm?"

"Rambutku. Apakah aromanya sehebat itu hingga kau tau bosan untuk menghirupnya?"

Aku kembali tertawa kecil. Malaikatku ini memang benar-benar polos.

"Hmm, aromanya sangat sangat hebat. Selain itu juga sangat lembut. Kau benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik"

"Jinjaro? Aku tak menyangka akan jadi sehebat itu" Jeonghan tertawa kecil.

"Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga suka memainkan rambutmu"

"Hmm, Minghao juga"

"Aigoo, ku kira hanya aku yang menyukai rambutmu ini"

Jeonghan kembali tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana bila aku memotong rambutku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Yya, Choi Jeonghan"

"Aihhh, mengganti margaku lagi? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan memotongnya"

Aku hanya berdesis kecil. Selalu saja membuatku kaget. Kupejamkan mata sembari terus menghirup aroma rambut Jeonghan. Kurasa aku benar-benar mabuk dengan aroma rambut Jeonghan saat ini. Tanganya kemudian melepaskan pelukanku. Dia menghadapku dan kembali melingkarkan tanganya di perutku. Jeonghan kembali memelukku. Wajahnya dibenamkan di dadaku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan segera kubalas pelukan Jeonghan. Kuusap lembut punggung dan bahunya sambil sesekali kembali menciumi puncak kepalanya. Beberapa menit kami berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain melalui sebuah pelukkan. Suasana sangat hening, hany terdengar suara gemuruh hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ppopo" ucapnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan menatapnya heran.

"Yya, apa ini? Kau tadi hampir memukul kepalaku dengan sendok sup dan sekarang kau minta ciuman?"

Joenghan tertawa kecil

"Aku kan sedang mencuci piring tadi. Aku ingin mengerjakan dan menyelesaikanya dengan benar. Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi"

Aku diam. Memandang wajah memohon Jeonghan yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menerkamnya saat ini.

"Aaaaaa, palli. Ppopo" ucap Jeonghan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dengan lengan kecilnya itu.

Kuraih kedua pipi Jeonghan dengan telapak tanganku. Kusibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi wajah sempurna malaikatku dan kuletakkan di belakang telinganya. Perlahan kumajukan wajahku kewajahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, bibir kami telah menyatu. Kucium lembut bibir manis Jeonghan. Melumat dan menghisapnya lembut. Setelah beberapa detik kulepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk malam ini sayang" ucapku.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan memukul pungguku lembut dengan tanganya. Kuarahkan kepalanya untuk mendekat ke tubuhku dan kembali kupeluk erat tubuh Jeonghan. Aroma rambutnya kembali menyeruak seperti meminta hidungku untuk menghisapnya kembali. Kembali ku cium puncak kepalanya. Dan menghisap dalam-dalam aroma rambutnya. Rambut yang mungkin sangat disukai oleh semua orang di dunia ini. Rambut yang Jeonghanku terlihat sempurna bak malaikat. Rambut dengan aroma yang mampu memabukkan setiap orang yang menghirupnya. Rambut yang indah seperti pemiliknya. Rambut milik Yoon Jeonghan. Malaikatku.

 **END**


	5. Chapter 5 - HALLOWEEN

**SEUNGHAN [CHAPTER 5] HALLOWEEN**

 **Cast : Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol and SVT member.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **Rate : 17+**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

 **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Terinspirasi dari SEUNGHAN Moment di acara fansign Seventeen di Mokdong pas Halloween Day. Bagi para reader mohon tinggalkan jejak di ff ini. Comment, kritik, masukan dan saran sangat di terima dan diperlukan untuk kemajuan ff selanjutnya. Typo bertebaran and don't be silent reader. Happy reading ^^]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perayaan _Halloween_ tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Beberapa perlengkapan _Halloween_ mulai terpasang memenuhi sudut kota. Berbagai pernak-pernik khas _Halloween_ juga mulai dijual dan di cari-cari oleh orang-orang yang akan merayakan pesta _Halloween_ tahun ini. Begitupun dengan Pledis Performance Art School. Semua siswanya sedang sibuk membicarakan kostum apa yang akan mereka pakai saat pesta _Halloween_ 1 minggu lagi. Hampir di seluruh sudut sekolah, semua siswanya sibuk membicarakan hal tersebut dan terkadang saling memberikan masukan dan saran.

Kecuali untuk satu orang siswa yang terlihat duduk diam di bangkunya. Dia asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Membaca buku favoritnya mungkin lebih penting ketimbang membicarakan perayaan _Halloween_. Meskipun _Vocal Class_ , kelasnya sangat ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan siswa yang ada di dalamnya, dia sama sekali tak bergeming dari buku favoritnya itu. Sesekali dia menyelipkan rambut pirangnya kebelakang telinganya ketika rambut panjang sebahunya itu jatuh ke depan dan menghalangi pandanganya.

"Jeonghan hyung, kau mau pakai kostum apa saat pesta _Halloween_ nanti?" tanya seorang pria dengan pipi tembam sembari duduk di hadapanya.

Jeonghan hanya menaikan pundaknya tanpa memalingkan pandanganya dari buku yang tengah di bacanya. Pria berpipi tembam itu berdecak kecil.

"Kau akan datang kan? Kau tidak akan melewatkanya kan hyung?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum memastikanya Seungkwan-ah" jawab Jeonghan.

"Eiih, kau ini. Kau harus datang hyung, aku dengar Seungcheol hyung juga akan datang"

Jeonghan melirik sebentar kearah Seungkwan ketika nama seseorang yang disebut Seungkwan tiba-tiba menarik perhatianya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap bukunya.

"Lalu?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Yya, kau kan sudah setaun ini tidak bertemu denganya. Apa kau tak mau melihatnya hyung?"

"Untuk apa aku harus melihatnya?"

"Aigooo, apakah hubunganmu denganya masih buruk?"

Jeonghan kembali melirik kearah Seungkwan.

"Pergilah, kau menggangguku"

Seungkwan hanya berdesis sinis. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Sibuk dengan dunia dan pikiranya sendiri.

Jeonghan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ladang yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau. Dia memandang langit malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang dan bulan yang membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Cahaya kekuningan yang memantul ke wajah cantiknya membuat wajahnya semakin menyerupai seorang malaikat. Angin malam yang menerpa menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut indahnya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Pikiranya tertuju pada nama yang disebut oleh Seungkwan tadi di sekolah. Dadanya masih terasa sesak ketika nama itu terdengar di telinganya. Jantungnya juga masih berdetak lain dari biasanya ketika nama itu disebut kembali.

Kenapa dia harus kembali? batinya.

Jeonghan kembali menghela nafas berat. Dia kemudian meraih ponselnya. Pukul 22:00, Jeonghan segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan merapikan beberapa barangnya yang berserakan di atas rumput. Setelah semua barang masuk ke dalam tasnya, Jeonghan menenteng tasnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat favoritnya itu.

Jeonghan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya ada lampu taman dan bangku-bangku kosong di sisi kananya. Pikiranya masih tertuju pada sosok pria yang setaun ini tak di lihatnya. Pria yang mungkin sangat berarti untuk dirinya. Sebenarnya Jeonghan sangat penasaran dengan keadaan dan sangat merindukan pria itu. Namun Jeonghan mencoba membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Pria itu mungkin sudah bahagia dengan orang pilihanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jeonghan langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sedangnya. Perlahan Jeonghan memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap setelah membuka matanya esok hari, dia sudah lupa semua tentang pria itu.

Pagi itu sekolah kembali ramai dengan perbincangan yang sama. Masih seputar perayaan _hallowen_ yang tersisa beberapa hari lagi. Jeonghan memasuki kelasnya dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Dia memperhatikan seluruh isi ruang kelasnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Apakah acaranya sepenting itu? Kenapa mereka semua harus ribut?" gumam Jeonghan.

Dia kemudian meraih _headset_ dan ponselnya. Setelah menyetel _playlist_ , dia mengambil buku favoritnya dan mulai membaca. Setelahnya dia larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang di luar kelasnya sedang memperhatikanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Hari itu kelas berlalu dengan cepat. Semua siswa sibuk mendekorasi kelas mereka untuk acara _Halloween_. Setiap kelas di beri tugas untuk mendokarasi kelas mereka masing-masing. Selain mendekorasi, mereka juga diberikan sebuah _project_. Mereka harus mengambil minat banyak siswa dari kelas lain untuk mengunjungi kelas mereka. Semakin banyak siswa yang datang, nilai mereka akan semakin tinggi. Karena ya memang _project_ ini masuk dalam penilaian. Siswa-siswa tersebut akan diberikan pernak-pernik tertentu yang menandakan identitas sebuah kelas. Ketika mereka mengunjungi salah satu kelas, maka pernak-pernik itu harus ditinggalkan. Dan hal itu akan dijadikan patokan berapa banyak siswa yang mengunjungi kelas mereka.

Semua siswa sangat bersemangat, kecuali Jeonghan. Dia hanya duduk bersedekap sembari memandang teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mendekorasi ruang kelas mereka. Sejujurnya perayaan seperti ini sangat tidak diminati oleh Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan hyung, kau tidak mau membantu kami?" ucap Jihoon.

"Iya, cepat bantu kami. Jangan hanya duduk seperti itu" tambah Seungkwan.

Dengan malas Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri teman-temanya itu.

"Apa yang bisa kukerjakan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ini. bantu kami mengecat _sterefoam_ ini" ucap Jihoon sembari menunjuk sebuah _sterefoam_ berbentuk labu dan kaleng cat berwarna orange.

Jeonghan meraih kuas cat dan mulai mengecat _sterefoam_ labu itu.

Jeonghan hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum ketika teman-temanya membicarakan tentang kostum yang akan mereka pakai nanti. Jeonghan sangat tidak memikirkan kostum apa yang akan dipakainya, karena ya tadi. Dia sangat tidak tertarik dengan acara itu.

"Jeonghan hyung, kau di panggil Min sonsaem di ruanganya" ucap salah satu siswa.

"Eoh. Aku akan ke sana. Gomawo" ucap Jeonghan yang kemudian meletakan kuas cat dan _sterefoam_ labu di tanganya.

Jeonghan berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada teman-temanya dan kemudian pergi menuju ruangan Min sonsaem.

Jeonghan mengetuk pintu ruangan Min sonsaem dan meminta ijin untuk masuk.

"Ya Jeonghan, masuklah" ucap Min sonsaem.

"Anda memanggilku saem?" tanya Jeonghan ketika dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan Min sonsaem.

"Ne, aku memanggilmu" jawab Min sonsaem.

Jeonghan mengangguk "ada apa saem?"

"Bisakah kau mengisi acara di perayaan _halloween_ besok?"

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya "mengisi acara?"

"Hm. Kau akan bernyanyi bersama seseorang saat pesta _halloween_ besok. Dan aku akan menambah nilaimu jika kau bisa melakukanya" ucap Min sonsaem sembari tersenyum tipis.

Jeonghan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya "dengan siapa aku akan bernyanyi saem? Dan lagu apa yang akan kami bawakan?"

"Emmm, mungkin salah satu dari kelas hip hop. Aku belum memastikan. Dan lagunya berjudul _I'm Yours_ dari Bruno Mars. Aku terpaksa menentukan lagunya karena aku belum memastikan siapa yang akan berduet denganmu dan waktunya sudah sangat singkat. Bagaimana kau sanggup Jeonghan-ah?"

Jeonghan kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat tidak ingin hadir dalam perayaan _halloween_ itu. Tapi tawaran Min sonsaem yang akan menambah nilainya, membuatnya sangat bingung.

"Bagaimana Jeonghan?" tanya Min sonsaem kembali yang seketika membuyarkan lamunan Jeonghan.

"Ahh, N..ne saem. Aku akan melakukanya" ucap Jeonghan.

Min sonsaem tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, kau pelajari sendiri lagunya. Aku sudah membagi part kalian. Mungkin kalian tidak akan ada waktu untuk berlatih. Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku sudah memastikan siapa yang akan berduet denganmu" ucap Min sonsaem sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi lirik lagu dan pembagian part.

"Ne saem" ucap Jeonghan sembari mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Min sonsaem.

"Baiklah, kau bisa lanjutkan tugasmu" ucap Min sonsaem lagi.

Jeonghan membungkukkan badanya dan kemudian berpamitan sebelum pergi dari ruangan gurunya itu.

Jeonghan kembali ke kelas sembari memandangi kertas yang diberikan Min sonsaem kepadanya.

"Eoh, Jeonghan hyung. Kau kembali" ucap Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengecat sebuah _sterefoam_ labu.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dengan masih memandang kertas di tanganya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Min sonsaem?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jeonghan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Dia menyuruhku berduet saat perayaan _halloween_ besok" ucap Jeonghan.

"Ne? Berduet? Dengan siapa?" tanya Seungkwan dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya memberitahuku bahwa itu dari kelas hip hop"

"Kelas hip hop? Min sonsaem tidak memberitahumu siapa orangnya?"

"Aniya. Dia akan memberitahuku jika sudah menentukan siapa orangnya. Dan dia juga sudah membagi part kami"

Jeonghan menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dibawanya kepada Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengambilnya dan mulai membaca lirik serta part yang dibagi oleh Min sonsaem.

"Katanya kami tidak akan bisa untuk berlatih. Jadi dia memberiku ini. Apakah itu mungkin?" tambah Jeonghan.

"Tapi di sini tidak ada lirik rapp. Dan sepertinya ini dimainkan secara akustik. Kenapa Min sonsaem mau menduetkanmu dengan anak hip hop?" ucap Seungkwan setelah selesai membaca.

"Molla" ucap Jeonghan sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jeonghan kini telah sibuk menghafal part dan lirik lagu yang diberikan oleh Min sonsaem tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Min sonsaem itu. Bukan karena dia kali ini tertarik pada acara _halloween_ itu, tapi karena tawaran Min sonsaem yang akan menambah nilainya.

Saat dirasa dia sudah sedikit menghafal lagu dan bagian partnya, Jeonghan menghela nafasnya dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ladang yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau.

"Siapa yang akan berduet denganku? Kelas hip hop? Siapa yaaa?" gumam Jeonghan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pesta _Halloween_ di lakukan. Semua siswa telah berada di dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Beberapa siswa berada di depan kelas untuk memikat siswa dari kelas lain agar mau mengunjungi kelas mereka. Semua siswa sangat ribut membicarakan kostum yang mereka pakai.

"Yya, itu Jeonghan hyung!" teriak Seungkwan ketika melihat sosok pria yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajah Jeonghan karena dia berjalan menunduk, Seungkwan bisa mengenali Jeonghan dari warna rambutnya dan rambut sebahu Jeonghan yang terurai.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Jeonghan.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon kompak membuka mulut mereka dan memandang Jeonghan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Jeonghan yang melihat tingkah aneh kedua temanya itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa? Apakah penampilanku aneh?" ucap Jeonghan.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung" ucap Seungkwan dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Benarkah? Apakah benar penampilanku tidak buruk?" tanya Jeonghan kembali.

"Tidak. Kau sangat mengagumkan" ucap Seungkwan sembari memberikan kedua ibu jarinya di depan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ide untuk menggunakan kostum Harley Queen hyung? Terlihat sangat cocok padamu" kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya.

"Aku pergi ke salon dan meminta mereka mendandaniku dengan kostum _Halloween_ dan beginilah yang mereka lakukan. Awalnya aku merasa agak aneh, tapi apakah benar tidak apa-apa?" ucap Jeonghan.

Seungkwan dan Jihoon mengangguk kompak.

"Sangat cocok untukmu hyung" ucap Jihoon kemudian.

Jeonghan mengulas senyum lega di wajahnya mendengar ucapan Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

Hari itu banyak yang mengunjungi kelas Jeonghan. Terlihat banyak benda berbentuk labu kecil yang terkumpul di dalam sebuah kardus besar di sudut kelas mereka. Mereka menggunakan labu kecil sebagai identitas dari kelas mereka. Dan yang membuat minat siswa dari kelas untuk mengunjungi kelas mereka adalah Jeonghan. Jihoon meminta Jeonghan untuk berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Jihoon menyuruh Jeonghan untuk memikat banyak siswa agar mau mengunjungi kelas mereka. Dan siapa yang tidak akan terpukau dengan penampilan Jeonghan saat ini. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jihoon untuk mengumpulkan banyak labu kecil. Jeonghan hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Jihoon. Toh ini juga demi kelas dan nilainya nanti.

Dan saat ini adalah puncak acaranya. Semua siswa berbaur di halaman sekolah yang luas. Mereka menari mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ. Seungkwan ikut turun kedalam kerumunan itu bersama Vernon. Mereka memakai kostum yang hampir sama. Menurut kabar yang berhembus, Seungkwan dan Vernon tengah menjalin suatu hubungan yang dekat. Dan hal itu terbukti dengan kostum mereka yang serupa. Begitupun juga dengan siswa lainya. Mereka hanyut dalam suasana pesta, kecuali Jeonghan.

Dia duduk di belakang panggung dengan wajah cemas. Masalahnya Min sonsaem belum memberitahunya siapa yang akan berduet denganya hari ini. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda murid dari kelas hip hop yang mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan berduet dengan Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, mari kita berhenti sejenak dan mulai menikmati penampilan dari teman-teman kita" ucap salah satu siswa dengan kostum penyihir di atas panggung.

Semua siswa memberikan tepuk tangan dan suasana menjadi lebih riuh.

"Langsung saja, yang pertama adalah penampilan dari Dancing Class" ucap siswa itu lagi dan disusul dengan 4 orang siswa lainya yang naik ke atas panggung.

4 orang itu mengatur posisi mereka di atas panggung dan saat musik dimainkan, ke 4 orang itu mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka menciptakan sebuah _dance move_ yang sangat enerjik. Banyak siswa memberikan tepuk tangan dan teriakan mereka kepada ke-4 siswa itu.

Setelah penampilan ke 4 orang itu, acara dilanjutkan dengan penampilan-penampilan selanjutnya. Seperti paduan suara, pantonim, drama pendek dan _fashion show_ kostum _Halloween_.

"Jeonghan-ah, setelah ini adalah giliranmu" ucap Min sonsaem yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Jeonghan.

Jeonghan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat cemas dan bingung.

"Apakah akan berjalan lancar saem? Kau bahkan belum memberitahuku siapa yang akan berduet denganku" ucap Jeonghan.

Min sonsaem tersenyum simpul.

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi. Dan aku rasa kalian sangat mengenal" ucap Min sonsaem yang bersamaan dengan MC yang memanggil nama Jeonghan.

Jeonghan naik ke atas panggung dengan sedikit ragu. Dia belum juga melihat siapa teman duetnya bahkan saat dia sudah ada di atas panggung itu. Sang MC mempersilahkan Jeonghan untuk memulai penampilanya. Jeonghan kembali ragu, dia kemudian menoleh kearah Min Sonsaem. Min sonsaem menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum pada Jeonghan.

Musik pengiring mulai berbunyi. Jeonghan semakin ragu karena masih belum melihat tanda-tanda teman duetnya itu. Akhirnya dia mulai membuka suaranya, menyanyikan setiap bait lagu dengan alunan musik akustik. Matanya sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok yang mungkin akan muncul di samping panggung. Bahkan hingga partnya dalam lagu itu akan habis, Jeonghan masih belum menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya.

Setelah bait terakhir dalam partnya berakhir, Jeonghan berniat akan melanjutkan nyanyianya. Namun suara seseorang di antara kerumunan siswa mengejutkanya. Salah satu lampu menyorot orang itu. Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas siapa orang itu. Orang itu perlahan berjalan di antara kerumunan siswa di bawah panggung. Mata Jeoghan membesar dengan sempurna ketika orang itu berhenti lebih dekat denganya. Disana berdiri seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam pekat. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih dengan bercak merah dan celana panjang hitam. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan dengan tatanan rambut yang di _wax_ ke atas. Dia bernyanyi dan tersenyum kearah Jeonghan dan menunjukkan 2 lesung pipi yang manis di wajahnya.

Jeonghan terlalu terpaku melihat sosok yang ada di depanya kini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dan aliran darahnya mengalir sangat deras dari kepalanya. Jeonghan masih setia memandang pria itu dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca hingga dia lupa bahwa part nya sudah dimulai kembali.

Teriakan Min sonsaem menyadarkanya dan langsung membuatnya kembali bernyanyi. Pria itu mulai berjalan ke samping panggung dan kemudian menaiki panggung. Kedua mata Jeonghan terus mengikuti kemana arah gerak pria itu sambil terus bernyanyi. Hingga kini mereka berdiri di atas panggung yang sama dan pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan siswa menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah ketika mereka berdua selesai dengan penampilan mereka. Jeonghan masih menatap wajah pria itu dengan kedua matanya. Pria itu menggandeng tangan Joenghan dan mereka membungkuk bersama. Mereka berdua menuruni panggung dan pria itu berhenti di depan Min sonsaem yang tersenyum lebar.

"Gamshamnida Min sonsaengnim karena telah membantuku melakukan rencanaku ini" ucap pria itu sembari membungkukkan badanya dan mengulas senyum puas.

"Ne. Penampilan kalian sangat bagus" ucap Min sonsaem kemudian.

"Gamshamnida Min sonsaegnim. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" ucap pria itu lagi

Min sonsaem menganggukan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan mereka pergi. Tangan pria itu masih menggenggam tangan Jeonghan erat dan membawa Jeonghan ke tempat lain jauh dari kerumunan siswa dan hingar bingar perayaan pesta _Halloween_ tersebut.

Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Jeonghan. Dia tersenyum.

"Hai, hannie-ah" ucap pria itu kemudian.

Jeonghan hanya diam dan terus menatap wajah pria itu. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca, hingga bulir bening menetes membahasi kedua pipinya. Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya. Namun tangan pria itu lebih cepat menangkup wajah cantik Jeonghan dan membuat wajah Jeonghan tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap pria itu sembari menyeka air mata Jeonghan dengan ibu jarinya.

Jeonghan kembali diam. Dia terus menatap wajah pria yang ada dihadapanya itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Apakah kau benar Seungcheol?" ucap Jeonghan lirih.

Pria bernama Seungcheol itu tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne. Ini aku Seungcheol, hannie-ah" ucap Seungcheol kemudian.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Seungcheol lagi sembari membawa tubuh kecil Jeonghan dalam pelukanya.

Pelukan yang sangat erat dan hangat. Pelukan untuk melunturkan semua rasa rindu Seungcheol kepada pria cantik dalam dekapanya ini. Seungcheol sangat merindukan Jeonghan, terlebih mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama satu tahun.

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukanya. Dia kemudian menatap Jeonghan yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kebiasanmu itu masih tidak hilang yaa?" ucap Seungcheol "Kebiasaan menggigit bibirmu itu" lanjut Seungcheol.

Jeonghan hanya diam. Dia hanya menunjukkan wajah sendu dengan air mata yang masih sesekali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan masih diam. Dia seakan masih tak percaya dengan sosok nyata yang berdiri di depanya itu. Seungcheol kembali tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian menyelusupkan jemari tanganya di antara helaian rambut sebahu Jeonghan dan perlahan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Jeonghan. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam menikmati ciuman lembut yang menekan-nekan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Seungcheol terus melumat dan mencumbu bibir Jeonghan yang sudah setaun ini tak dirasakanya. Tanpa sadar Jeonghan membalas ciuman Seungcheol itu. Tanganya mulai melingkar di pinggang Seungcheol ketika tangan Seungcheol mulai mendorong tengkuk Jeonghan dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Selama beberapa menit terbuai dalam ciuman itu, Seungcheol menarik bibirnya dan menyeka bibir Jeonghan dari salivanya dengan ibu jarinya. Senyuman tipis kembali mengembang di wajah tampanya.

"Kau jahat Seungcheol-ah" ucap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menarik kemeja putih Seungcheol dan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pria jahat!" ucap Jeonghan lagi dan kini dia mulai memukul dada bidang Seungcheol.

Jeonghan kembali menangis.

"Mianhe" ucap Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali kesini setelah setaun meninggalkan aku demi orang lain?" ucap Jeonghan di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak pergi demi Doyoon, hannie-ah"

"Bohong! Kau bohong!"

Jeonghan masih memukul dada bidang Seungcheol dengan kedua tanganya yang mengepal. Dia masih menangis hebat. Seungcheol hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Jeonghan terhadap dirinya.

Selang berapa lama, pukulan Jeonghan mulai melemah dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Seungcheol mencoba menahan tubuh Jeonghan dan kemudian memeluknya kembali.

"Mianhe. Mianhe Jeonghan-ah. Jeongmal mianhe"

Jeonghan masih terisak dalam pelukan Seungcheol.

"Aku pergi kesana untuk mendapatkan beasiswa bukan untuk menemui Doyoon sayang" ucap Seungcheol.

Isakan Jeonghan perlahan mulai memelan dan tubuhnya pun mulai tenang.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku pergi ke Amerika bukan untuk menemui Doyoon. Teman ayahku adalah kepala sekolah di salah satu sekolah musik di sana. Dan dia menawariku beasiswa. Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menerima beasiswa itu karena aku harus meninggalkanmu disini. Tapi ayahku terus memaksaku dan aku juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini" ucap Seungcheol panjang lebar.

Isakan Jeonghan kini telah berhenti dan dia menyimak semua ucapan Seungcheol.

"Maaf karena harus mengorbankanmu dan meninggalkanmu di sini karena ke egoisanku. Maafkan aku hannie-ah. Maafkan aku" ucap Seungcheol lagi sembari mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mendorong tubuh Seungcheol pelan dan pelukan mereka pun terlepas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku selama ini? Dan kenapa pergi tanpa berpamitan?" tanya Jeonghan lirih.

"Aku masuk asrama di sana. Dan di sana tidak memperbolehkan semua siswanya untuk membawa ponsel. Bahkan saat akhir pekan. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi keluargaku di Korea. Dan maafkan aku karena tak berpamitan padamu. Ayahku tiba-tiba memesankan tiket untukku dan penerbangan ke Amerika berlangsung pada hari itu juga. Kumohon maafkan aku Jeonghan-ah" jawab Seungcheol.

Jeonghan kembali diam. Dia memandang jauh kedalam manik mata Seungcheol. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Manik mata yang sangat damai dan indah. Ditambah dengan ucapan lembut dan tulus Seungcheol. Jeonghan merasakan kelegaan jauh dalam benaknya.

"Benar, kau tidak menemui Doyoon?" tanya Jeonghan kembali.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak menemuinya sungguh" ucap Seungcheol dengan ucapan penuh keyakinan.

"Arraso" ucap Jeonghan lirih.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Seungcheol kembali.

Anggukan pelan Jeonghan membuat senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Seungcheol. Seungcheol kemudian kembali meraih tubuh Jeonghan dalam pelukanya. Seungcheol mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jeonghan dan berputar beberapa kali. Mereka sama-sama tertawa lepas. Tawa bahagia. Tawa bahagia Jeonghan karena Seungcheolnya telah kembali. Dan tawa bahagia Seungcheol karena dapat melihat Jeonghan kembali.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena pesta untuk memperingati _Halloween_ sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Hanya tersisa beberapa petugas kebersihan dan beberapa siswa yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk 2 orang siswa yang berdiri di tengah halaman sekolah sembari menggerak-gerakan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kekiri.

Jeonghan melingkarkan tanganya di leher Seungcheol dan tangan Seungcheol memeluk pinggang Jeonghan. Mereka saling berhadapan dan kening mereka saling menempel. Sesekali mereka saling melempar senyum dengan terus menggerakan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri seperti 2 orang yang sedang berdansa. Jeonghan tertawa kecil ketika Seungcheol menggerakkan hidup mancungnya di hidung Jeonghan.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini" ucap Seungcheol dengan kening mereka yang masih saling menyatu.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Kostum apa yang kau pakai ini?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

"Edward Cullen. Kau tau, tokoh vampire terkenal itu" jawab Seungcheol.

"Hmm" ucap Jeonghan sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tanpa memperdulikan sekolah yang makin terlihat sepi dan malam yang semakin larut.

"Seungcheol-ah" panggil Jeonghan kemudian.

"hmm?" jawab Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana keseharianmu di sana saat tidak lagi bersamaku?"

Seungcheol memandang wajah cantik Jeonghan sekilas dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang Jeonghan. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Tentu saja aku sangat tersiksa karena begitu merindukan malaikatku ini. Tapi ketika aku memikirkanmu dan mengingat kenangan indah kita, seketika itu juga aku kembali bersemangat. Aku ingin cepat lulus dan bisa kembali bersama mu"

Jeonghan kembali tersenyum "Apakah sebegitu besarnya cintamu padaku?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Aku saja tidak bisa melihat sebesar apa cintaku pada malaikat cantikku yang satu ini" ucap Seungcheol sembari menyentil hidung Jeonghan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jeonghan kembali tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia mengecup singkat bibir Seungcheol.

"Aku mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah" ucap Jeonghan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jeonghan-ah" ucap Seungcheol.

Kemudian mereka kembali menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Mereka kembali berciuman di tengah cahaya bulan. Setiap lumatan menandakan mereka yang tidak ingin kembali berpisah. Setiap pagutan yang menandakan bahwa Seungcheol hanyalah milik Jeonghan dan Jeonghan hanyalah milik Seungcheol. Ciuman lembut yang menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar di antara keduanya. Ciuman mesra di antara suasana _Halloween_ yang menakutkan.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6 - COAT

**SEUNGHAN [CHAPTER 6] COAT**

 **Cast : Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol and SVT member.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **Rate : 17+**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

 **Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. Terinspirasi dari coat merah marroon yang dipakai Jeonghan pas datang ke acara graduationya Lee Seokmin. Bagi para reader mohon tinggalkan jejak di ff ini. Comment, kritik, masukan dan saran sangat di terima dan diperlukan untuk kemajuan ff selanjutnya. Typo bertebaran and don't be silent reader. Happy reading ^^]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggunya di sini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah berharap sosoknya yang mungkin saja muncul dari salah satu arah. Entah sudah berapa kali juga aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, namun tak ada jawaban apapun darinya.

Tempat ini mulai sepi seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut. Udara dingin pun kini mulai menembus jaket tebalku, membuat dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Kumasukkan tanganku di saku jaketku dan kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan. Setelah kembali melirik arlojiku, aku bangkit dari tempatku. Sembari tersenyum kecil aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin dia tidak akan datang lagi kali ini.

Perasaan takut. Sesungguhnya itulah yang menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut jika dia meninggalkanku lagi. Pergi tanpa berkata apa pun padaku. Dan meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apa pun padaku. Selama setaun yang lalu, dia sama sekali tak memberiku kabar. Dia seperti menghilang. Yang biasanya aku selalu melihatnya di sekolah setiap hari, tiba-tiba saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. yang biasanya ponselku penuh dengan pesan dan telfon darinya, tiba-tiba saat itu ponselku benar-benar menjadi benda mati. Yang biasanya hariku selalu kuhabiskan bersamanya, tiba-tiba saat itu aku sendirian. Duniaku seperti berputar 180 derajat sejak dia tiba-tiba pergi dan meninggalkanku.

Sebelum saat itu tiba, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Sangat jauh karena tempat itu terletak di benua yang berbeda. Setelahnya, dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa alasan, tanpa penjelasan dan tanpa ucapan. Dia pergi begitu saja, seakan dalam hidupnya aku tak pernah ada. Aku tak ingin mencari tau lebih lanjut kenapa dia pergi. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku memang tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Jika aku memang pernah ada dalam hidupnya, dia pasti akan memberitahuku alasan kenapa dia pergi dan setidaknya mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk berpamitan. Mungkin dia sengaja pergi kesana untuk mencari kehidupan yang baru, atau mungkin menemui seseorang yang pernah membekas di hatinya sebelum aku. Sejak saat itu, aku telah menganggap dia tak ada. Dan aku tak mengharapkan dia untuk kembali.

Namun sebuah malam yang penuh hingar bingar pesta kembali mempertemukan kami. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan bahkan setelah satu tahun aku tak melihatnya. Dan dia menyanyi. Yang aku tau keahlianya adalah _rapping_. Tapi malam itu dia menyanyi. Suara merdunya benar-benar menghipnotisku. Malam itu adalah malam penuh kejutan untukku. Satu karena dia tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dua, dia menyanyi. Tiga, dia kembali. Dan empat, itu benar-benar Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol-ku.

Malam itu terasa benar-benar nyata dan jelas. Seungcheol berkata tentang alasanya pergi ke negara yang jauh itu. Setelahnya, dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi atau pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku. Aku mempercayainya. Benar-benar mempercayainya. Dan hingga saat ini, Seungcheol telah ada di benua dan negara yang sama denganku selama 6 bulan. 6 bulan itu, hampir tak ada hari yang tidak kami lewati bersama. Aku bahagia karena dia menepati janjinya.

Namun malam ini, aku kembali ragu. Apakah aku harus tetap mempercayainya? Sebelumnya Seungcheol pernah tak datang menemuiku setelah kami berjanji akan bertemu. Aku menunggunya berjam-jam dan akhirnya penantianku itu berakhir dengan aku yang kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa. Seungcheol juga telah menjelaskan semua alasan kenapa dia tidak datang. Dengan mudahnya aku memaafkan dia. Dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, lebih baik dia tidak datang dan secepatnya membuat alasan daripada harus meninggalkanku tiba-tiba seperti saat itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang. Selain karena udara yang sangat dingin, sudah tidak ada lagi yang kulakukan di tempat ini. Namun pikiran dan kaki ku sepertinya sedang tidak sejalan. Kaki ku membawaku ke pinggiran Sungai Han dan menatap aliran sungai yang sangat tenang itu. Cahaya lampu dan bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna, memantul pada genangan air sungai yang bening.

Kuhembuskan nafas pelan dan kemudian memandang bulan yang bersinar indah saat itu.

"Seungcheol-ah, apakah kau meninggalkan aku lagi kali ini? Kau jahat sekali" ucapku.

Aku menahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata tidak keluar dari mataku. Aku sudah sangat lelah menangis. Hampir setengah hidupku setaun yang lalu kuhabiskan dengan menangis. Mungkin orang-orang melihatku baik-baik saja, namun sesungguhnya aku sangat rapuh saat Seungcheol tidak ada disampingku.

Kulirik kembali arloji yang melingkar di tanganku. Pukul 12 malam. Sudah selarut ini, pantas saja jika hampir tak ada orang disekitarku. Kembali kuedarkan pandanganku. Kebelakang, kanan dan kiri. Masih sama. Belum ada tanda-tanda Seungcheol akan datang. Kembali kuhembuskan nafas dan tersenyum getir. Kusedot cairan yang hampir keluar dari lubang hidungku. Udara begitu dingin, hingga hidungku mulai berair. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang dan berhenti berharap bahwa Seungcheol akan datang malam ini.

Kali ini pikiran dan hatiku sedang sejalan. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan kaki ku menurutinya. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menjauhi bibir Sungai Han yang indah. Namun saat baru melangkah beberapa langkah, tanganku terasa ditarik oleh tangan lain yang kekar. Tangan sangat kuhafal suhunya bahkan tekstur kulitnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan disana kudapati Seungcheol sedang menatapku dengan nafas terengah-engah hingga asap putih tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Udara memang sangat dingin, tapi peluh bahkan dengan beraninya mengalir lembut di pelipisnya.

"Hannie-ah, maafkan aku" ucapnya kemudian.

Aku tak merespon. Disisi lain aku bahagia karena dia muncul dihadapanku dan ternyata dia tidak meninggalkan aku. Namun di sisi lain juga aku sedih karena dia membuatku khawatir dan cemas, sedih karena dia datang terlambat untuk menemuiku.

"Aku siap mendengar semua umpatan yang akan kau ungkapkan untukku, tapi kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Kau membeku Hannie-ah. Lihat bibirmu membiru dan tanganmu sangat dingin" ucapnya lagi.

Tanpa mau mendengar penolakan atau anggukan setuju dariku, Seungcheol kembali menarikku. Dia membawaku entah kemana dengan menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku sangat menyukai genggaman erat tangan Seungcheol yang hangat ini. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku ikut menghangat karena genggamanya.

Ternyata dia membawaku ke apartementnya. Setelah beberapa menit berada di mobil dalam suasana canggung, akhirnya kami tiba di sini. Seungcheol menyuruhku duduk di sofa sedangkan dia pergi membuat 2 coklat panas untuk kami. Aku hanya menurutinya dan duduk diam di sofa tanpa melakukan hal lain selain duduk. Ekor mataku sedikit melirik ke bungkusan besar seperti _shopping bag_ yang di letakkan Seungcheol di atas meja tak jauh dari sofa yang kini kududuki. Jadi dia terlambat menemuiku hanya untuk membeli sesuatu di _mall_ ? Aku tak mau rasa penasaran itu semakin besar, mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon apartement Seungcheol. Lagipula aku sudah cukup lelah untuk duduk, diam dan menunggu.

Beruntung pintu balkon itu tidak terkunci dan aku hanya perlu menekan knop pintunya saja. Setelah pintu yang menghubungkan apartement Seungcheol dengan balkon terbuka, angin kembali berhembus menerpa wajahku. Udara dingin kembali menusuk tulang dan menembus jaketku. Kembali kumasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku jaket dan berjalan menuju balkon yang cukup luas itu.

Aku memandang langit malam yang sangat cerah. Bulan dan bintang masih setia bersinar di atas sana. Meskipun udara sangat dingin, aku sangat nyaman menikmati langit malam yang indah ini.

"Kenapa disini? Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Suara berat yang terasa indah di telingaku bersamaan dengan kecupan lembut dari bibir tebal hangat yang mendarat lembut di pipi kananku. Dua buah lengan kekar pun ikut melingkar di perutku dan menariknya erat mendekati tubuhnya yang etletis.

"Aniya. Langit malam sangat indah hari ini. Aku ingin menikmatinya" ucapku kemudian sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Suara indah yang kembali terdengar di telingaku bersamaan dengan kecupan lembut yang kembali mendarat di pipi kananku dan lengan yang terasa merenggang di perutku.

Tak berapa lama, suara berat itu kembali terdengar di telingaku bersamaan dengan sebuah _coat_ merah marroon panjang berbahan kain tebal yang menggantung di kedua bahuku.

"Pakailah ini supaya tidak kedinginan" ucapnya.

Aku memandang _coat_ itu dengan seksama. Jika ingatanku tidak salah, Seungcheol tidak mempunyai _coat_ semacam ini di lemarinya. Aku juga tidak ingat jika dia menyukai warna seperti ini.

"Apakah _coat_ ini milikmu? Aku tak pernah tau kau mempunyai _coat_ dengan warna seperti ini" ucapku kemudian.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan kembali melingkarkan lenganya di perutku. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kananku. Dan ikut memandang langit malam yang indah.

"Itu untukmu" ucapnya.

Mataku sedikit membulat mendengar ucapan singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku membelinya saat akan bertemu denganmu tadi. Saat di perjalanan aku tak sengaja melihat _coat_ itu di etalase sebuah _boutique_. Kukira warna dan modelnya sangat cocok untukmu, jadi aku mampir dan membelinya. Tapi aku harus beradu agrumen sebentar dengan seorang ajhuma yang juga menginginkan _coat_ itu. Tapi akhirnya ajhuma itu mau memberikan _coat_ itu untukku. Aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil saat itu, jadi aku tak mengangkat panggilanmu. Maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mencerna setiap ucapan yang Seungcheol utarakan barusan.

"Jadi kau terlambat karena membeli ini?" tanyaku.

Aku merasakan anggukan pelan dari kepalanya yang kini menempel dengan kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Kutatap kedua manik mata yang indah itu. Wajahnya tersenyum tipis memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi imut. Salah satu asset yang dimiliknya pada wajah tampanya itu, sekaligus salah satu alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukainya.

"Kau bodoh Seungcheol-ah" ucapku kemudian.

Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum eoh? Aku sudah berfikir bahwa kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi tadi. Aku berfikir bahwa kau meninggalkan aku ke tempat yang jauh lagi tanpa berkata apa pun. Kau bodoh Seungcheol-ah" ucapku dengan isakan kecil.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan lembut sembari menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukanya lagi. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak akan menghalangimu Seungcheol-ah. Tapi kumohon katakan sesuatu sebelum pergi"

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum sambil terus menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi sayang. Aku berjanji" ucapnya.

Seungcheol meraih tubuhku yang sudah gemetar kedalam pelukanya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya sambil terus terisak. Seungcheol terus menepuk punggungku lembut dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Perlahan kata-kata penenangnya yang lembut membuat isakanku memelan dan terhenti. _Gesture_ tubuhnya yang terus mengusap dan menepuk lembut punggung dan juga kepalaku, membuat hatiku kembali tenang.

Seungcheol menarik tubuhku dari pelukanya setelah tak lagi di dengarkan isakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia menatap mata merah ku yang masih sedikit berair itu dengan lembut. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi kanan dan bibirku. Kemudian dia meraih _coat_ merah marroon yang masih menggantung di kedua bahuku, dan menyuruhku untuk memakainya dengan benar.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam lengan _coat_ , dan memang sangat hangat. _Coat_ ini memang berbahan tebal dan sangat nyaman ketika di pakai. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku menjadi sedikit hangat setelah memakai _coat_ yang panjangnya melebihi lututku itu.

"Apakah kau suka _coat_ nyaa?" tanyanya kemudian sembari merekatkan _coat_ itu pada tubuh bagian depanku.

Aku mengangguk dan memandang _coat_ merah marroon yang kini melekat sempurna di tubuhku.

"Terimakasih" ucapku kemudian.

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum.

"Jika kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam sakunya, pasti akan terasa 2 kali lipat lebih hangat ketimbang memakai sarung tangan" ucapnya lagi.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Benarkah?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

Aku melihat kedua saku _coat_ yang memang lumayan besar di sisi kanan dan kiriku dengan kancing besar berwarna hitam di bagian tengahnya. Kemudian kumasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku kedua saku _coat_ itu.

Tangan kiriku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, namun tangan kananku tidak. Tangan kananku merasakan sesuatu, seperti benda yang keras. Aku mengambil benda itu dari dalam saku _coat_ sebelah kanan.

"Apa ini?" ucapku sembari memandangi sebuah benda berbentuk kubus kecil berwarna senada dengan _coat_ ku, dan dibagian atasnya ada tali yang berwana lebih mudah terikat simpul membentuk pita cantik.

Aku melirik kearah Seungcheol, dan dia sedang tersenyum.

"Apa ini Seungcheol-ah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Buka lah" ucapnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, lalu perlahan kubuka benda berbentuk kubus kecil itu. Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku melihat isi dalam kubus kecil itu. Dua buah cincin berwarna silver dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

"Ap.. apa i..ini?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Kulihat Seungcheol kembali tersenyum dan meraih kotak itu dari tanganku. Dia kemudian berjongkok di hadapanku, dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan salah satu lututnya. Kemudian dia mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang lain.

" _Will you marry me?_ Jeonghan-ah?"

Hatiku terasa dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Jantungku mendadak berdegub berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aliran darahku seperti mengalir deras dari kepala ke seluruh tubuhku. Dan yang tadinya aku merasa dingin, tiba-tiba suhu disekitarku menjadi panas.

Apakah yang diucapkan Seungcheol barusan nyata? Dia memintaku untuk menikah denganya?

Lama aku terdiam dan hanya memandang wajah Seungcheol. Seungcheol adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Dia juga bukan merupakan orang yang suka berbohong. Hanya saja semua yang dilakukanya selalu penuh dengan hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Seperti saat dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku di hadapan semua teman-teman sekelasku. Atau dia yang tiba-tiba pergi jauh tanpa berpamitan. Atau dia yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hadapanku, di tengah pesta _Halloween_ yang menakutkan. Atau juga dia yang melamarku seperti ini, di tengah udara yang dingin dan hari yang semakin larut.

"Kau serius Seungcheol-ah?" ucapku lagi.

Sebenarnya aku mencoba lebih meyakinkan dengan apa yang Seungcheol katakan dengan pertanyaanku itu.

"Apakah sekarang aku terlihat tak serius dimatamu Hannie-ah?" ucapnya kemudian.

Ya, memang benar. Wajahnya dan ekspresinya itu terlihat sangat serius saat ini. Tidak ada otot-otot di wajahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang bercanda.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Anggukan yang berarti aku menerima lamaranya. Anggukan yang berarti aku mau menikah denganya. Anggukan yang mungkin akan merubah jalan hidupku setelah ini.

" _Yes, I do_. Seungcheol-ah"

Seungcheol berdiri dari posisinya dan kemudian meraih tangan kananku. Dia menyematkan cincin cantik itu ke jari manisku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sangat pas. Dan kau terlihat semakin mengagumkan setelah menggunakanya. Aku tak sabar melihat kau di altar pernikahan nanti. Pasti akan lebih mengagumkan" ucapnya setelah cincin itu terpasang sempurna di jari manis tangan kananku.

Aku tersipu malu dengan semua ucapan yang baru saja di ucapkan Seungcheol. Rona merah di wajahku mungkin mulai menampakkan wujudnya sekarang. Aku memukul pelan dada bidang Seungcheol dan berkata padanya agar tidak menggodaku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap pipiku yang memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Hingga sebuah ciuman lembut hadir tak lama setelahnya. Dia memberikan ciuman hangatnya untuk beberapa saat pada bibirku. Seperti biasa, ciuman Seungcheol sangat manis dan membuatku ingin merasakanya lagi dan lagi.

"Ahh, coklat panasnya. Pasti sudah dingin sekarang. Tunggulah aku akan mengambilnya" ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat ciuman kami terhenti begitu saja, dan sedikit membuatku kecewa.

Seungcheol hendak pergi ke dalam apartementnya namun tanganku menahanya.

"Aku ikut" ucapku.

"Tunggulah di sini sayang, aku hanya ingin mengambil coklat panas kita"

Aku menggelengkan kepala kasar dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Entah itu jauh atau dekat, pokoknya aku ingin ikut! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi"

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Baiklah, ayo ambil coklat panasnya bersama" ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tanganya kepadaku.

Aku menerima uluran tanganya dan kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jariku. Aku mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti Seungcheol masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

.

Menyesap coklat panas bersama di balkon apartement Seungcheol adalah salah satu hal terindah yang kurasakan hari ini. Selain menerima hadiah sebuah _coat_ merah marroon yang hangat, memandang langit malam yang indah bersama Seungcheol dan menerima lamaran Seungcheol. Secara tidak langsung, balkon dan _coat_ ini menjadi saksi bisu semua hal indah yang dilakukan Seungcheol hari ini. Menikmati deru nafas hangatnya di telingaku, merasakan pelukan erat tanganya di perutku dan merasakan manisnya kecupan-kecupan singkat dari bibirnya di pipi, kening dan bibirku. Entah mengapa, aku sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang dilakukanya. Seperti hal-hal kecil itu.

"Kau tau mengapa ahjuma itu memberikan _coat_ ini padaku saat di _boutique_ tadi? Padahal dia bersedia membayar berkali-kali lipat dari harga asli _coat_ tersebut. Tapi dia tetap memberikanya padaku. Kau tau alasanya?" ucap Seungcheol.

Aku meliriknya sedikit kebelakang, dia tengah menempelkan pelipisnya di kepalaku.

"Hmm, kenapa memangnya? Kenapa ahjuma itu memberikan _coat_ ini padamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku bilang bahwa _coat_ ini adalah hadiah untuk kekasihku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku juga akan melamarnya hari ini. Aku menunjukkan cincin ini padanya juga. Dia sudah menungguku terlalu lama dan mungkin dia sudah membeku di sana karena ahjuma yang kolot ini"

Aku kembali tersipu malu dan tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Seungcheol. Manis dan lucu di saat bersamaan. Manis ketika dia bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku dan lucu ketika dia bilang bahwa ahjuma itu orang yang kolot.

"Kau mau menggagalkan lamaranku dan menggagalkan pernikahanku denganya hanya karena kau tidak mau memberikan _coat_ ini padaku? Kau kejam sekali ahjuma. Kau mau menghancurkan kebahagianku? Kau pasti sudah menikahkan? Kau harusnya tau betapa bahagianya aku jika aku bisa menikah denganya. Aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Terdengar kejam kan?" ucapnya lagi

Aku kembali tertawa kecil. Mendengar dia bercerita dengan nada yang kesal, pasti ahjuma itu adalah orang yang benar-benar kolot. Aku membalikkan tubuhku kembali menghadapnya. Kemudian kulingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

"Lalu ahjuma itu memberikan _coat_ itu padamu setelah mendengar ucapanmu itu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, dia langsung berkata baiklah ambilah _coat_ ini dan cepat menikah dengan kekasihmu. Begitu katanya"

Aku hanya mengangguk berkali-kali sembari tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau memang sudah merencanakan untuk melamarku tuan choi?"

Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak aku kembali ke sini"

Aku kembali tersenyum simpul. Kemudian kudekatkan wajaku padanya, dan kukecup singkat bibir tebalnya.

"Kau memang penuh dengan kejutan tuan choi"

Seungcheol menatapku dalam. _Smirk_ kembali muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya. Dia kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeonghan-ah" ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah"

Setelahnya ciuman manisnya kembali mendarat di bibirku dan diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat yang disalurkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

Aku bersyukur karena aku memilikinya. Aku besyukur karena dia kembali. Meskipun dia pernah pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian, tapi cintaku padanya tidak pernah hilang sampai kapan pun. Jika aku bilang aku membencinya, aku tidak mencintainya itu semua adalah ucapan yang seratus persen bohong. aku tidak mencintainya? Yang benar saja. Dan aku membencinya? Ohh ayolah.

Aku juga bersyukur karena dia memilihku menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Meskipun cara melamarnya yang tidak keren, yaa aku membayangkan dia melamarku di hadapan semua orang sama seperti dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dulu. Tapi, tak apalah. Bahkan dengan caranya itu, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Yang jelas dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku seperti dulu.

Cinta mungkin terdengar gila. Kau rela memberikan cintamu sepenuhnya padanya meskipun dia pergi jauh dan tak memberimu kabar. Sebuah ketidakpastianlah yang jelas-jelas terlihat, tapi mengapa kau rela untuk memberikan rasa itu padanya? Rela berargumen dengan seorang ahjuma yang kolot hanya untuk membelikan sebuah _coat_ hangat untukmu, jika tidak karena cinta mana mungkin hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi.

Yang jelas _coat_ merah marroon ini sangat hangat, namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hangatnya pelukan Seungcheol, hihihi.

 **END**


	7. Chapter 7 - CHAN

**SEUNGHAN [Chapter 7] CHAN**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Rated : 17+**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boys Love, Fluff**

 **Author : eskupse (ig/wattpad)**

 **[Warning : FF ini mengandung konten dewasa. Tidak disarankan untuk readers di bawah umur untuk membaca. Tapi kalau tetep nekat, dosa dan konsekuensi di tanggung sendiri. Sorry for typo and bad EYD. Happy reading]**

" _Mommy_ , berikan susu nya pada Chan. Chan mau susu" ucap seorang anak laki-laki kepada pria cantik yang sedang sibuk di dapur rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Chan sayang. Sebentar lagi susu nya datang" ucap pria itu sembari menuangkan 2 sendok gula ke dalam gelas yang sudah berisi susu putih hangat kemudian mengaduknya.

"Cha, ini susu putih Chan sudah jadi. Cepat diminum selagi hangat"

Pria cantik itu menyodorkan segelas susu putih kepada anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Chan, Chan mengangguk mantap lalu mulai meminum susu nya perlahan.

" _Daddy_ , mau susu juga? Ini minum saja punya Chan" ucap Chan sembari mengulurkan tanganya kepada ayahnya yang tengah duduk di samping kananya.

Sang ayah menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala Chan.

"Tidak, Chan minum saja susu nya sampai habis. _Daddy_ tidak suka susu" ucapnya kemudian.

Chan lalu menarik tanganya kembali dan meminum kembali susu nya hingga habis.

"Aiiuuu pintar sekali. Anak pintar ini anak siapa ya?" ucap si pria cantik sembari mencubit lembut pipi mungil Chan.

"Jeonghan _Mommy_ " ucap Chan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kini telah menjadi pasangan suami istri yang bahagia. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung setelah Jeonghan lulus dari Pledis Performance Art School. Sebelumnya Seungcheol telah melamar Jeonghan di balkon apartementnya, Jeonghan menyanggupi lamaran Seungcheol namun pernikahan baru bisa dilaksanakan setelah Jeonghan lulus dari sekolahnya. Setelah pernikahan itu, Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan ke Amerika. Seungcheol mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengajar kelas khusus _rapp_ di sekolahnya dulu saat berada di Amerika.

Setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, Jeonghan mengandung anak pertama mereka. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya lahirnya anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu bernama Chan. Chan kini berumur 3 tahun. Dia termasuk anak yang aktif dan banyak bicara. Chan menyukai tokoh kartun _dinosaurus_ dan juga dia sangat pandai menari. Chan memilih Michael Jackson sebagai idolanya.

Suasana sore hari itu, sama seperti suasana sore hari seperti biasanya. Chan sangat menyukai susu putih dan dia akan meminta pada Jeonghan setiap pagi, sore dan malam setiap harinya. Mungkin karena sering meminum susu yang kaya akan nutrisi itu, membuat Chan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan pandai. Seungcheol baru pulang dari pekerjaan mengajarnya sekitar pukul 5 sore. Dan dia akan selalu melihat hal itu setiap sorenya setelah dia pulang kerja.

" _Daddy_ , lihatlah Chan mempunyai boneka _dinosaurus_ yang sangat besar" ucap Chan bersemangat.

"Waa, bonekanya sangat besar" ucap Seungcheol dengan nada kagum.

Dia lalu meraih boneka besar itu dan mulai menakuti-nakuti Chan.

"Hati-hati Chan bisa dimakan sama boneka ini. Cepat lari Chan, sebelum _dino_ nya memakanmu" ucap Seungcheol sembari memberikan suara seperti suara monster.

Chan langsung berlari dengan kaki kecilnya di ikuti dengan suara jeritan ketakutan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka saling berkejaran di depan ruang TV. Seungcheol membuat suara yang menyeruapi monster dan membuat Chan lari seperti orang ketakutan.

 _Bruukkkkk!_

Tiba-tiba Chan jatuh. Kakinya tak sengaja menyandung pinggiran karpet ketika dia berlari. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pun langsung panik dan berlari menghampiri anak mereka itu. Jeonghan langsung menggendong Chan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Chan lembut setelah memeriksa bahwa taka da luka pada tubuh Chan. Tubuh kecil Chan bergetar karena menangis sesenggukan.

"Chan kan anak pintar, ayo berhenti menangis" ucap Jeonghan lembut.

Chan masih menangis sesenggukan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan leher Jeonghan dan tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Jeonghan erat.

"Chan-ah, maafkan _Daddy_ sayang" ucap Seungcheol sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala Chan.

Namun Chan tetap menangis dan tangisanya semakin kencang. Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol dengan sinis. Lalu dia kembali mengusap lembut punggung Chan dan meminta agar anaknya itu berhenti menangis. Karena tangisan Chan tak kunjung berhenti, Jeonghan lalu membawa Chan ke kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jeonghan keluar dari kamar Chan. Dia lalu memandang Seungcheol yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di depan TV dengan pandangan sinis. Seungcheol yang menyadari langkah Jeonghan, kemudian meletakan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tanganya lalu menghampiri Jeonghan yang kembali sibuk di dapur.

"Chan tidur?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Hmm" ucap Jeonghan singkat.

Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat raut wajah istrinya itu. Dia tau Jeonghan pasti marah padanya karena membuat Chan terjatuh dan menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Seungcheol lirih.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Jeonghan. Dia sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan-ah" panggil Seungcheol lembut.

Namun Jeonghan tetap diam. Seungcheol akan memeluk istrinya itu namun tubuh Jeonghan dengan cepat menghindar dan tangan Jeonghan menepis kasar tangan Seungcheol yang hendak memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat Chan menangis dan jatuh? Anak kita masih sangat kecil, tubuhnya akan cepat merasa sakit jika dia terjatuh. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Kau ini ayahnya atau bukan? Kenapa terus melukainya?" ucap Jeonghan ketus.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tau aku salah, kumohon maafkan aku" ucap Seungcheol lirih.

Jeonghan kembali diam.

"Makan malam lah sendiri. Aku akan menemani Chan tidur di kamarnya" ucap Jeonghan setelah meletakkan semangkuk nasi di atas meja makan.

Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatap atau memperdulikan Seungcheol. Seungcheol kembali menghela nafas pelan ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Chan tertutup.

.

.

Jeonghan menjadi sangat sensitif semenjak Chan berumur 1 tahun. Jika Chan terluka sedikit saja dia pasti akan menjadi sangat khawatir dan panik. Jeonghan berubah menjadi sosok yang pemarah dan emosinya kadang tidak stabil. Kata-kata kasar akan keluar begitu saja jika emosinya sedang meluap-luap. Apalagi jika terlukanya Chan karena Seungcheol, Jeonghan pasti akan mendiamkanya selama berhari-hari dan bersikap sinis padanya. Bahkan jika kesalahan yang Seungcheol lakukan adalah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, Jeonghan akan tetap mendiamkanya. Seungcheol tau bahwa Jeonghan sangat menyanyangi Chan. Namun sikap Jeonghan yang berubah seperti ini, membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Selain pasrah dan menerima perlakuan Jeonghan padanya, tidak ada sikap lain yang bisa dia lakukan jika Jeonghan sudah seperti itu. Kadang dia merindukan sosok Jeonghan yang lembut seperti dulu.

Seungcheol kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja setelah memakan habis makan malamnya dan mencuci semua perlatanya. Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir semester dan dia harus membuat soal ujian teori sekaligus praktik untuk mata pelajaranya. Setelah berkutat selama 2 jam, akhirnya dia selesai dengan soal ujian yang sudah dibuatnya. Seungcheol meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sembari menguap. Hampir tengah malam dan dia juga sudah sangat mengantuk. Sebelum tidur dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Chan terlebih dahulu. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Jeonghan yang tidur dengan damai sembari memeluk Chan kecil di sebelahnya. Dia lalu mengusap lembut rambut panjang Jeonghan dan mengecup singkat kening Jeonghan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeonghan-ah"

Seungcheol lalu beralih pada Chan dan ikut mengecup singkat kening anaknya itu.

" _Daddy_ menyangimu Chan-ah. Maafkan _Daddy_ yaa"

Setelah menutupi tubuh Jeonghan dan Chan dengan selimut, Seungcheol kembali ke depan TV dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian tertidur lelap.

.

.

Tengah malam tiba-tiba Jeonghan terbangun. Dia merasakan perutnya sakit. Jeonghan beranjak dari ranjang dengan sangat pelan, takut-takut jika Chan yang masih tertidur di sampingnya terbangun. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar Chan dan pergi ke toilet.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Jeonghan mendengar suara dengkuran dari arah ruang TV. Dia lalu melangkah menuju ruang TV dan didapatinya Seungcheol yang tengah tidur meringkuk di sofa panjang yang terletak di depan TV. Jeonghan memandang wajah suaminya yang tengah tertidur pulas itu dengan suara dengkuran yang cukup keras. Sepertinya Seungcheol sangat kelelahan hingga dia mendengkur sekeras itu.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan ketika mengingat apa yang telah di katakanya pada suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebersit perasaan menyesal menyelimuti benak Jeonghan. Dia tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada suami yang sangat di cintainya itu. Terlebih melihat wajah lelah Seungcheol seperti ini, Jeonghan semakin menyesali perbuatanya itu.

Jeonghan lalu mengambil selimut dan bantal dari kamarnya dan Seungcheol yang terletak di sebelah kamar Chan. Dia lalu mengganti bantal sofa dengan bantal yang diambilnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Seungcheol hingga sebatas leher. Dia sebenarnya ingin membangunkan Seungcheol dan memintanya untuk pindah ke kamar. Karena jika Seungcheol tidur di sofa, tubuhnya pasti akan terasa sakit esok harinya ketika dia bangun. Namun Jeonghan mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah damai Seungcheol yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Jeonghan mengecup singkat pipi Seungcheol lalu kembali ke kamar Chan.

Pukul 06:00, Seungcheol terbangun di tempat yang sama yaitu di atas sofa. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya serta bantal sofa yang berganti dengan bantal yang ada di kamarnya. Seingatnya, dia tidak merasa mengambil bantal atau selimut itu sebelum tidur di sofa ini.

"Pasti Jeonghan yang melakukanya" gumam Seungcheol sembari tersenyum tipis.

Seungcheol lalu mengedarkan pandanganya, alih-alih mendapati Jeonghan yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Namun suasana rumahnya sangat sepi. Seperti tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di rumah itu. Seungcheol lalu bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar Chan.

"Apakah mereka masih tidur?" gumamnya.

Namun ketika pintu kamar Chan terbuka, Seungcheol tidak mendapati Jeonghan atau Chan disana. Ranjangnya pun sudah sangat rapi dan tirai serta jendela sudah terbuka membuat cahaya matahari dengan leluasa masuk menyinari kamar Chan.

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemana mereka pagi-pagi begini?" gumamnya lagi.

Seungcheol lalu kembali ke ruang TV dan hendak menelfon Jeonghan, hingga dia menemukan secarik kertas dengan sebuah pesan singkat di atasnya.

 _Aku pergi mengajak Chan jalan-jalan. Dia belum makan apa pun sebelum tidur, aku harus membuatnya makan banyak hari ini. Maaf aku tak mengatakan langsung padamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu._

 _-Jeonghan-_

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya kasar setelah membaca tulisan itu. Jeonghan benar-benar marah padanya.

Setelah mandi dan merapikan pakaianya, Seungcheol pergi ke meja makan dan memakan sarapanya seorang diri. Dia kembali menghela nafas kasar. Beberapa hari ini dia sering makan sendiri. Entah makan malam atau sarapan. Seungcheol tersenyum getir menyadari hal itu. Setelah menghabiskan sarapanya, Seungcheol bergegas menuju tempat bekerja dengan mobil pribadinya.

.

.

" _Mommy_ , kenapa mengajak Chan ke sini pagi-pagi?" ucap Chan sembari memandang ibunya bingung.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis.

"Chan kan belum makan dari malam, jadi sekarang Chan harus makan yang banyak supaya perut Chan tidak sakit. _Mommy_ mengajak Chan ke sini supaya Chan mau makan banyak. Chan mau menurut pada _Mommy_ kan?" ucap Jeonghan lembut.

"Ne _Mommy_ , Chan akan menurut pada _Mommy_. Chan tidak mau perut Chan sakit" ucap Chan riang.

"Anak pintar" ucap Jeonghan sembari mengecup puncak kepala Chan lembut.

Jeonghan mengajak Chan bermain di taman bermain yang dekat dengan rumah mereka. Karena masih pagi, taman bermain itu masih terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berolahraga dan orang-orang lainya yang hanya sekedar lewat. Jeonghan sangat mengkhawatirkan Chan karena anak itu belum makan malam. Dia tertidur sangat pulas bahkan tidak terbangun sekalipun. Jeonghan takut perut anak kesayanganya itu akan sakit karena tak makan malam kemarin.

" _Mommy_ , Chan mau balon _Dino_ itu" ucap Chan sembari menunjuk beberapa balon dengan berbagai macam bentuk di tengah taman bermain.

Jeonghan menoleh kearah jari Chan menunjuk, lalu dia kembali tersenyum.

"Chan harus menghabiskan ini dulu baru _Mommy_ akan berikan untuk Chan" ucap Jeonghan sembari menyendokkan bubur ikan tua ke depan mulut Chan.

Chan melirik sendok yang ada di hadapanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Mommy_ janji yaa akan berikan Chan balon itu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Kalau Chan jadi anak baik dan mau menghabiskan bubur ini, _Mommy_ janji akan berikan balon itu pada Chan"

Chan tertawa girang lalu mulai memakan bubur itu dengan semangat. Jeonghan dengan telaten menyuapi anaknya itu sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat Chan yang selalu melirik balon yang di inginkanya dengan mata berbinar. Chan memakan buburnya dengan sangat lahap hingga suapan terakhir dan bubur itu pun habis tak bersisa.

" _Mommy_ , ayo tepati janji _Mommy_. Chan sudah menghabiskannya" ucap Chan sembari menarik-narik lengan _coat_ merah maroon Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja, karena Chan sudah jadi anak baik _Mommy_ akan berikan balon itu untuk Chan" ucap Jeonghan sembari memasukkan perlatan makan Chan kedalam tas yang dibawanya.

Chan pun semakin bersemangat. Dia menarik lengan _coat_ Jeonghan dengan lebih kuat.

"Ayo _Mommy_ cepatlah" ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah semua peralatan makan Chan masuk dalam tas, Chan menarik tangan ibunya dan kemudian menghampiri penjual balon itu dengan setengah berlari.

Jeonghan berkata pada penjual balon untuk memberikan balon yang diminta Chan.

" _This is Dino ballon for good boy"_ ucap si penjual sembari memberikan balon itu kepada Chan.

Chan menerimanya dengan sangat gembira. Dia tak berhenti tertawa girang dan terus memandangi balon itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Chan harus bilang apa kepada bapak penjual balon ini?" ucap Jeonghan setelah memberikan selembar uang dolar kepada si penjual.

" _Thank you sir"_ ucap Chan sembari tersenyum lebar.

Si penjual balon menjawab ucapan terimakasih Chan sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala Chan yang masih tersenyum lebar setelah mendapatkan balon itu.

Setelah itu Jeonghan kembali mengajak Chan berkeliling kota. Jeonghan mengajak Chan ketaman hiburan, toko mainan dan tempat-tempat yang Chan sukai. Tentu saja Chan meminta ini itu kepada Jeonghan. Namun sesering mungkin Jeonghan menolak dan memberikan penjelasan halus kepada Chan ketika Chan meminta ini itu padanya. Sebenarnya Jeonghan dapat memenuhi apa diminta Chan, tapi dia tak mau membiasakan terus menuruti kemauan Chan. Karena hal itu bisa membuat Chan menjadi anak yang manja kelak. Jeonghan tentu tidak ingin Chan menjadi anak yang manja, terlebih jika dia sudah dewasa nanti.

Chan juga memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap dan sangat bersemangat. Jeonghan sangat lega karena anaknya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda sakit pada perutnya. Mereka berkeliling hingga sore hari. Jeonghan pun mengajak Chan untuk pulang karena hari mulai gelap. Dan menurutnya sudah banyak makanan yang masuk kedalam perut kecil Chan ditambah Chan dan dirinya sudah lelah karena bekeliling kota seharian.

" _Mommy_ , setelah sampai di rumah berikan Chan susu. Chan tidak meminum susu Chan pagi tadi" ucap Chan setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di samping Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja sayang, _Mommy_ akan buatkan yang special khusus untuk anak pintar seperti Chan" ucap Jeonghan sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh kecil Chan.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya juga, Jeonghan menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Chan senang jalan-jalan sama _Mommy_ hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju rumah.

"Chan sangat senang _Mommy_. Tapi Chan akan lebih senang jika _Daddy_ juga ikut bersama kita" ucap Chan sembari memakan _ice cream_ cokelatnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada suaminya itu. Suaminya pasti khawatir padanya dan juga Chan. Dia ingat hanya berpamitan melalui pesan singkat di atas secarik kertas dan belum menghubunginya hingga saat ini. Dia juga ingat kata-kata kasarnya yang diucapkan pada Seungcheol tadi malam. Jeonghan pun sadar jika dia salah, dia pun memutuskan untuk segera meminta maaf pada Seungcheol setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chan dan Jeonghan sampai di rumah mereka bertepatan dengan Seungcheol yang juga baru datang dari tempat kerjanya.

" _Daddy_ "

Chan berlari menghampiri Seungcheol yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Chan jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti jatuh" ucap Jeonghan setengah berteriak.

Chan seperti tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jeonghan lalu dia menghambur kedalam pelukan Seungcheol. Seungcheol menangkap tubuh kecil Chan lalu menggendonya.

"Aigooo, anak _Daddy_ darimana saja? Bersenang-senang dengan _Mommy_ ya?" ucap Seungcheol kemudian.

Chan mengangguk cepat.

"Ne _Daddy_. _Mommy_ mengajakku jalan-jalan. _Mommy_ bahkan membelikanku balon _Dino_ , _ice cream_ cokelat dan sosis panggang" ucap Chan penuh semangat.

Senyum lebarnya tak henti-hentinya mengembang di wajah lucunya itu. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati jalan-jalan seharian dengan Jeonghan hari ini, hingga bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Seungcheol mendengarkan cerita anaknya itu dalam gendonganya sembari berjalan memasuki rumah mereka. Jeonghan pun memandangi Chan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Tapi _Mommy_ tidak membelikanku baju seperti milik Michaeol Jakcon" ucap Chan lirih.

Kini wajahnya cemberut dan bibirnya maju beberapa senti kedepan. Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Chan sayang, baju itu kan untuk orang dewasa. Kalau Chan ingin baju itu, Chan harus cepat tumbuh dewasa nanti pasti _Mommy_ belikan baju itu untuk Chan. Kalau Chan ingin cepat dewasa, Chan harus makan yang banyak dan jadi anak yang baik. Chan mengerti?" ucap Jeonghan lembut dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Chan.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Jeonghan yang begitu lembut kepada Chan. Itu salah satu sikap Jeonghan yang sangat Seungcheol kagumi. Dengan penjelasan lembutnya itu, Chan dengan cepat mengerti dan menuruti apa kata Jeonghan.

"Cha, sekarang Chan cepat mandi dan kemudian tidur. Chan pasti lelah seharian jalan-jalan kan?" ucap Seungcheol sembari mendudukan anaknya di atas sofa.

"Ne, Chan mengantuk _Daddy_. Tapi Chan ingin susu Chan dulu. _Mommy_ , Chan mau susu" ucap Chan.

"Iya, _Mommy_ buatkan Chan susu setelah Chan mandi yaa? Badan Chan sangat bau" ucap Jeonghan.

Dia hendak meraih Chan namun tangan Seungcheol menahanya.

"Biar aku yang mandikan Chan, kau buatkan susu untuknya" ucap Seungcheol sembari tersenyum tipis.

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya ragu. Jeonghan takut jika Chan kembali terluka jika tidak denganya. Namun Seungcheol mencoba menyakinkan Jeonghan, bahwa kali ini dia akan melakukanya dengan benar dan tidak akan melukai Chan. Akhirnya Jeonghan mengangguk kepalanya dan membiarkan Chan dimandikan oleh Seungcheol.

"Cha, Chan mandi sama _Daddy_ yaa. _Kajja_ " ucap Seungcheol sembari kembali menggendong tubuh Chan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Tak selang berapa lama, Chan dan Seungcheol kembali menghampiri Jeonghan di dapur. Chan menggunakan piyama putih bermotif _Dinosaurus_ hijau dan Seungcheol menggunakan celana hitam panjang serta kaos oblong berwarna senada. Jeonghan menoleh sekilas kearah mereka berdua, dan dia bersyukur Chan masih baik-baik saja. Chan lalu menunggu Jeonghan yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan beberapa kali menguap. Dia pasti sangat lelah.

"Ini cepat minum susunya, setelah itu Chan pergi tidur yaa" ucap Jeonghan sembari memberikan segelas susu putih kehadapan Chan.

Chan mengangguk pelan dan langsung meminum habis susu itu. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memandangi anak mereka itu dengan tersenyum tipis. Anak mereka itu sangat menyukai susu hingga dapat menghabiskanya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau makanlah dulu, aku akan menidurkan Chan terlebih dulu setelah itu kita perlu bicara" ucap Jeonghan pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Chan benar-benar menghabiskan susunya, Jeonghan segera menggendong Chan dan membawa Chan kedalam kamar untuk menidurkan Chan yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Seungcheol pun memakan makan malam nya kembali seorang diri. Namun perasaanya sedikit tenang kali ini. Dia merasa bahwa Jeonghan akan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat hubungan mereka kembali membaik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jeonghan keluar dari kamar Chan dan menghampiri Seungcheol yang tengah menonton TV. Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Dia takut jika Seungcheol marah atau tidak mau memaafkanya. Seungcheol yang menyadari kehadiran Jeonghan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya lalu meminta Jeonghan duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian mereka saling berhadapan.

"Chan sudah tidur?" tanya Seungcheol kemudian.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa hannie-ah?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

Jeonghan hanya diam. Dia bingung bagaimana merangkai kata-kata yang ingin diucapkanya pada suaminya ini.

"Jika ini tentang Chan, aku mamakluminya sayang. Aku tau kau sangat mengkhawatirkan anak kita hingga kau bersikap begitu. Aku tau kau marah padaku karena kau sangat menyanyangi Chan dan mengkhawatirkanya. Maaf jika aku belum bisa menjaga Chan dengan baik dan malah membuatnya terluka. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik untuk Chan untuk mu" ucap Seungcheol kemudian.

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan bulir bening pun mulai menetes keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku Seungcheol-ah. Aku tak seharusnya seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku" ucap Jeonghan sambil terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku sangat memahaminya. Sudah jangan menangis, nanti Chan bangun kalau mendengar ibunya menangis" ucap Seungcheol sembari menyeka air mata Jeonghan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Seungcheol-ah. Maafkan aku" ucap Jeonghan lagi dan kini dia memeluk tubuh suaminya itu erat sambil terus terisak.

Seungcheol membalas pelukan Jeonghan dan mengelus lembut surai panjang Jeonghan. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampanya. Dugaanya benar, Jeonghan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hubungan mereka membaik. Dia sangat lega akan hal itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf. Sudah jangan menangis. Chan saja tidak seperti ini jika menangis. Dasar cengeng" ucap Seungcheol sembari terkekeh kecil.

Jeonghan menyeka air matanya lalu bangkit dari pelukan Seungcheol. Dia memandang wajah Seungcheol yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dan seketika itu, Jeonghan sadar bahwa dia sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Kejadian beberapa hari ini membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit memburuk dan membuat keduanya menjadi jarang berkomunikasi bahkan menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Beberapa hari ini aku makan malam dan sarapan sendirian" ucap Seungcheol sembari mengecup punggung tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Beberapa hari ini aku tak menciumu saat kau pergi kerja atau saat kau pergi tidur" ucapnya kemudian.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. Lalu dia mendorong tubuh Jeonghan hingga tubuh Jeonghan terbaring di bawahnya. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. Seungcheol masih orang yang sama. Orang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jeonghan. Dia lalu membelai lembut pipi putih Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu, barikan ciuman itu sekarang" ucap Seungcheol kemudian.

Jeonghan kembali tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan tanganya yang melingkar di leher jenjang Seungcheol.

"Dengan senang hati tuan Choi"

Setelahnya Jeonghan langsung melumat habis bibir tebal Seungcheol. Awalnya adalah ciuman yang lembut dan manis, namun lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang panas dan agresif. Seungcheol menyeringai kecil di tengah cumbuanya dengan Jeonghan. Dia merindukan Jeonghan yang agresif seperti ini. Dia juga merindukan Jeonghan yang mencoba memimpin permainan. Hingga Jeonghan yang lebih dulu membuka mulut Seungcheol dan kemudian mengajak lidah Seungcheol untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Jeonghan pun mulai meraih kaos oblong Seungcheol dan menariknya ke atas. Kaos oblong itu pun terlepas dan membuat tubuh bagian atas Seungcheol tak tertutup apa pun. Seungcheol kembali melumat bibir tipis Jeonghan dan sesakali menghisap atau menggigit bibir bawah dan atas Jeonghan bahkan lidah Jeonghan. Desahan lembut pun mulai terdengar keluar dari mulut kecil Jeonghan.

Saat akan mulai mencium leher jenjang Jeonghan, Jeonghan dengan sigap memutar balikkan posisi mereka dengan mendorong tubuh Seungcheol. Dan kini Jeonghan berada di atas Seungcheol.

"Kau milikku malam ini tuan Choi" ucap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol membalas senyuman Jeonghan dan kembali melumat bibir Jeonghan. Ciuman panas dan agresif itu kembali berlanjut ke leher jenjang Jeonghan dan memberikan bekas kemerahan di sana. Jeonghan pun tak mau kalah, dia ikut memberikan bekas kemerahan di leher Seungcheol bahkan sesekali mengigitnya kasar. Seungcheol pun hanya bisa meringis pelan merasakan gigi pria cantiknya itu menancap di kulit lehernya. Hingga desahan demi desahan tak lagi dapat ditahan oleh keduanya.

.

.

Baju atasan Jeonghan pun telah lolos dari tubuhnya. Posisi mereka kembali dengan Jeonghan yang berada di bawah Seungcheol. Seungcheol kini tengah sibuk menciumi dada hingga perut rata Jeonghan, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Akkkhhh, Seungcheol-ah" desah Jeonghan ketika Seungcheol memainkah lidahnya tepat di pusar Jeonghan.

Tangan Seungcheol kini sudah siap untuk menurunkan celana yang dipakai Jeonghan. Hingga ….

" _Mommy, Daddy_ apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara khas anak laki-laki yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya sontak mengangetkan mereka berdua. Seungcheol segera menghentikan tindakanya dan dengan salah tingkah memakai kaos oblongnya kembali, begitupun dengan Jeonghan.

Chan masih berdiri di tempatnya dan sesekali mengucek matanya pelan melihat tingkah kedua orang tua nya itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memakai baju?" ucap Chan polos.

Jeonghan yang telah memakai pakaianya dengan lengkap, kemudian berdehem sebentar lalu menghampiri Chan.

"Chan kenapa bangun? Chan haus? Atau Chan ingin sesuatu?" ucap Jeonghan gugup.

"Chan ingin susu lagi _Mommy_ " ucap Chan lagi dengan suara yang masih parau.

"Ohh, Chan mau susu lagi? Tunggu sebentar, _Mommy_ buatkan yaaa" ucap Jeonghan kembali.

Dia lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Chan dan membawa Chan ke meja makan. Jeonghan sempat melirik kearah Seungcheol yang juga terlihat salah tingkah sama denganya. Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya dan tolah toleh seperti orang kikuk. Jeonghan hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Seungcheol itu.

Setelah membuatkan susu untuk Chan, Jeonghan memberikan susu itu pada Chan. Chan pun meraih susu itu lalu beranjak dari meja makan menuju sofa di depan TV tempat dimana Seungcheol berada. Seungcheol yang mengetahui anaknya menghampirinya, lalu membantu Chan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengamati Chan yang tengah meneguk susu nya itu sembari tersenyum. Jeonghan mengikuti Chan dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Chan.

" _Daddy_ mau?" tanya Chan sembari mengulurkan gelas yang kini berisi setengah susu putih itu kepada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Chan-ah, _Daddy_ kan sudah bilang kalau _Daddy_ tidak suka susu" ucap Seungcheol sembari mengelus lembut kepala Chan.

Chan pun langsung meneguk habis susu nya setelah mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Chan dan membawanya ke dapur untuk mencucinya.

"Kenapa _Daddy_ tidak menyukai susu putih? Susu putih buatan _Mommy_ sangat enak" tanya Chan lagi.

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar seperti memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Chan.

"Emm, _Daddy_ menyukai susu putih buatan _Mommy_ tapi bukan susu putih seperti yang Chan minum" jawab Seungcheol.

Chan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Susu putih seperti apa itu? Chan juga ingin meminumnya _Daddy_. _Mommy_ berikan Chan susu putih seperti yang _Daddy_ minum" ucap Chan setengah berteriak.

Jeonghan pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya mendengar percakapan Chan dan Seungcheol.

"Chan tidak bisa meminum susu putih itu. Hanya _Daddy_ yang bisa meminumnya. Karena _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ membuatnya dengan susah payah" ucap Seungcheol lagi dengan mimik wajah serius.

Chan kembali mengerutkan dahinya, dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya ini.

" _Daddy_ juga bisa membuat susu putih?" tanya Chan polos.

"Tentu saja. _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ sangat jago membuat susu putih hingga bisa membuat Chan dan Chan lahir" ucap Seungcheol lagi sembari tertawa kecil.

Jeonghan kembali menahan tawanya mendengar penjelasan Seungcheol kepada Chan sambil sesekali menggeleng. Setelah mengeringkan tanganya, Jeonghan mematikan lampu dapur dan menghampiri Chan serta Seungcheol di ruang TV.

"Waaah, _Daddy_ hebat sekali. Jadi Chan terlahir dari susu putih?" tanya Chan lagi dengan antusias.

"Iyaa. Makanya Chan jadi suka sekali sama susu putih kan?" ucap Seungcheol lagi bersamaan dengan Jeonghan yang telah hadir di antara mereka.

Chan mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ membuatnya dengan cara seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

Seungcheol sontak menggantungkan mulutnya. Lalu dia menatap Jeonghan. Kali ini dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Chan itu. Seungcheol hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata apa pun.

" _Daddy_? Kenapa _Daddy_ diam? Apakah Chan dibuat dengan cara seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Chan lagi masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Seungcheol kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Chan itu.

"Cha, ini sudah tengah malam. Ayoo, Chan harus kembali tidur" ucap Jeonghan sembari menuntut Chan untu turun dari sofa dan menyuruh Chan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Chan pun menuruti ucapan ibunya. Dia juga masih sangat mengantuk terlihat dengan mulutnya yang berkali-kali menguap. Chan pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu aku di kamar. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi setelah Chan kembali tidur" ucap Jeonghan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Seungcheol.

Setelah itu Jeonghan menyusul Chan ke kamarnya.

" _Mommy_ , kenapa leher _Mommy_ merah? Apakah itu _Daddy_ juga yang melakukanya?"

"Ayo Chan segera pergi tidur. Kalau Chan masih banyak bicara nanti _Mommy_ marah"

Seungcheol pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat anak serta istrinya berjalan menuju kamar Chan. Dan percakapan mereka barusan. Seungcheol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan masih tertawa Chan. Dia tau anaknya itu sangat cerdas. Dia semakin tumbuh dewasa dan semakin banyak yang ingin diketahuinya. Seungcheol sangat bangga karena mempunyai anak secerdas Chan.

Setelah pintu kamar Chan tertutup, dengan penuh semangat Seungcheol bangkit dari sofa. Dia mematikan TV dan lampu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Jeonghan.

"Akan ku tunggu Jeonghan sayang. Cepatlah kembali"

Ucapnya sembari menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

 **END**

 **Jiahahahaha babeh ngetiknya sambil ngakak ngakak. Apalah yah chapter ini XD Inspirasinya cuma sama Lee Chan yang unyu tiada dua sebenernya. Tapi kok ceritanya jadi begini yaa wkwk. Entahlah, mungkin karena efek gaji belum cair /?**

 **Maav jika mengecewakan. Jangan lupa kasih vomment yaa. Kritik, saran, comment, review, masukan dan pendapat sangat diperlukan dan diterima untuk kemajuan ff babeh selanjutnya. Mau komen gaje, garing, kasar, frontal dan sebagainya babeh terima kok :'D Pokoknya tinggalkan jejak lah kalau kalian udah baca ini ff. Setidaknya sebagai bentuk menghargai karya orang. Kali ini babeh gamau cium satu-satu buat silent readers. Cukup babeh puasa in kalian senin kemis hahahaha.**

 **Salam dimples menggoda . chu!**


	8. Chapter 8 - JISOO

**SEUNGHAN [Chapter 8] JISOO**

 **Main Cast : Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol**

 **Other Cast : Hong Jisoo**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt, Sad**

 **Rate : 18+**

 **Author : eskupse**

 **[Warning : FF mengandung kekerasan fisik dan mengandung konten dewasa. Tidak disarankan untuk readers dibawah umur atau yang gampang ngeri sama ff bergenre kayak gini untuk membaca. Tapi kalau pada nekat baca, dosa serta konsekuensi di tanggung sendiri yes. Sorry for typo and bad EYD. Don't be silent reader. Happy reading ^^]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoon Jeonghan, adalah orang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Dia malaikatku, nafasku dan juga nyawaku. Sejak jeonghan hadir dalam hidupku, aku merasa hidupku semakin berwarna. Dia selalu hadir mengisi setiap hari-hariku. Dengan senyuman manisnya, sikap lembutnya, tatapan teduhnya serta ocehan dan sikap manjanya yang sangat menggemaskan. Jeonghan adalah orang yang sangat cerewet dan sebenarnya dia sangat manja. Dia sering mengomeliku dan melarangku ini itu, tapi ocehan dan laranganya itu terdengar sangat manis di telingaku dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Jeonghan mempunyai fisik yang sangat sempurna. Wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang ramping, kedua mata yang indah, rambut merah sebahunya yang sangat lembut serta hatinya yang seperti seorang malaikat. Sama sekali tidak ada celah atau sisi buruk dalam diri Jeonghan. Dia sempurna, bahkan sangat sempurna. Jeonghan pria cantikku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Semenjak dia menerima pernyataan cintaku dan menjadi kekasihku, aku bersumpah akan selalu menjaganya. Akan kupertaruhkan nyawaku jika memang itu perlu dilakukan. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Jeonghan adalah sumber kebahagianku. Aku sangat mencintainya, Yoon Jeonghan.

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari kami berencana untuk merayakan 2 tahun masa pacaran kami. Sebuah _candle light dinner_ sederhana dengan suasana yang sangat romantis. Beberapa hari sebelumnya aku telah menyewa halaman belakang sebuah café elit untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kami. Halaman belakang café itu sangat luas dan dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah serta rerumputan hijau yang segar. Sebuah meja granit berbentuk bulat kecil dengan 2 kursi besi bercat emas, terletak di tengah halaman itu dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang mengelilinginya. Hari itu, halaman belakang café itu diset seromantis mungkin dan aku yakin Jeonghan pasti akan menyukainya.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya malaikat cantikku itu datang. Aku sangat menyukai penampilan sederhananya yang selalu memakai jeans dan _sweter_ tipis longgar untuk menutupi tubuh rampingnya. Apalagi rambut merahnya yang tergerai indah, membuat kedua mataku tak henti-hentinya berbinar ketika memandangnya. Aku menarik kursi untuk di dudukinya dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih sembari tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan siapa pun jika melihatnya. Lalu aku ikut duduk dihadapnya. Aku memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana jari-jari lentiknya itu menyisir dan merapikan rambut sebahunya.

"Mengapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kuraih tanganya dan kukecup singkat punggung tangan mungilnya itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Jeonghan-ah"

Semburat merah itu kini nampak di pipi putihnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin untuk menutupi senyum malu-malu yang kini mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Aku sangat menyukai ketika dia mulai malu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Ketika malam datang, suasana romantis di halaman café itu semakin terasa. Hanya ada aku dan Jeonghan di sana. Ya, memang aku menyewa tempat itu khusus untuk aku dan Jeonghan. Suara sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring mengiringi tawa kecil kami. Jeonghan tertawa ketika aku kembali menggodanya atau ketika aku menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

Hingga tiba-tiba wajah Jeonghan berubah menjadi sangat serius. Dia tetap tertawa ketika aku berceloteh panjang lebar, tapi tawanya itu berbeda. Kedua sudut bibir yang terkesan dipaksa untuk terangkat. Aku pun mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Jeonghan.

"Jisoo-ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Suasana romantic dan manis itu seketika berubah menjadi sangat serius. Aku mendengar Jeonghan berdehem sesaat sebelum mengucapkan pernyataan itu padaku. Suaranya terdengar berbeda, terkesan tenang namun aku merasakan sedikit ada getaran di sana. Aku memandangnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ya? Apa itu?"

Kupandang setiap inci pada wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Aku melihat garis-garis wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang gugup. Mataku juga menangkap bulir bening yang membasahi kening serta pelipisnya. Ku kira udara di sini sangat sejuk atau bahkan dingin.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-ya"

Firasatku benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Jeonghan. Kuletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring lalu kupandang wajahnya lebih dalam. Matanya sendu dan kerutan tanda bahwa dia gelisah semakin terlihat di keningnya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Jeonghan menundukan kepalanya. Hembusan nafasnya seperti terasa berat terdengar di telingaku. Lalu dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menyingkirkan surai merah yang menutup wajahnya dan kemudian memandangku. Pandangan itu, sebuah pandangan keputus asa an.

"Aku ingin kita putus"

Ucapan Jeonghan itu terdengar sangat mantap dan jujur, bersamaan dengan ulu hatiku yang terasa nyeri tiba-tiba. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

Jeonghan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dan nafasnya terdengar 2 kali lebih berat ketimbang sebelumnya. Dia hanya diam, seperti tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apakah karena Seungcheol?"

Kepala Jeonghan langsung dan dia seperti sedang salah tingkah. Dia gugup dan mungkin sangat terkejut. Selain menggantungkan mulutnya yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali, tak ada hal lain yang Jeonghan lakukan. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya benar ini karena Seungcheol"

 **.**

 **.**

Jantung dan hatiku, seperti mati rasa setelah itu. Aku tak lagi dapat merasakan sakit, nyeri atau hal-hal semacamnya pada organ tubuh bagian dalam ku itu. Aku juga tak pernah lagi merasakan bahagia atau sedih. Semuanya telah mati rasa. Ucapanku kala itu benar. Jeonghan memutuskanku dan dia kini berpacaran dengan salah satu mahasiswa di kampus kami bernama Choi Seungcheol. Aku tidak tau harus marah, kecewa, sedih atau mungkin aku harus ikut bahagia melihat mereka berdua yang selalu mengumbar kemesrahan dimana saja.

Jeonghan berkata padaku bahwa hubungannya dengan Seungcheol hanyalah sebatas teman. Aku sangat mempercayai apa kata Jeonghan. Aku tak pernah menaruh prasangka buruk pada hubungan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Tapi kemudian aku tau bahwa ucapan Jeonghan hanyalah ucapan tanpa dasar. Hanya sebuah rangkaian kata-kata penenang untukku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Jeonghan, malaikatku mampu berbuat hal semacam ini padaku. Mereka tertawa lepas diatas penderitaanku.

Setelah itu Jeonghan benar-benar pergi dari hidupku. Untuk saling bertegur sapa di kampus saja, rasanya mulai menjadi hal ganjil untuk kami berdua. Dia tak pernah menghubungiku, bahkan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat atau menanyakan kabarku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk tetap berhubungan baik denganya, tapi sikap Jeonghan seperti menganggap kami tidak pernah saling mengenal. Hingga dia benar-benar jauh dariku. Aku rasa, aku tak ada bedanya dengan seonggok sampah yang dibuang begitu saja dan tak lagi dipedulikan.

Lalu aku sadar, Jeonghan bukanlah orang baik seperti yang selama ini kupikirkan. Dia hanya iblis berwajah malaikat.

.

.

Malam itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah _club_ malam di pusat kota. Mungkin dengan meminum beberapa botol alkohol dan menghisap beberapa batang rokok bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Aku memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi serta 1 _pack_ rokok dengan aroma _mint_. Aku meminum alkohol dan menghisap rokok secara bergantian. Ketika botol alkoholku kosong, aku kembali meminta kepada _bartender_ _club_ untuk memberiku satu botol lagi. Begitu juga jika 16 batang rokok telah habis kuhisap. Aku terus melakukanya dan aku akan berhenti ketika aku puas. Tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah puas.

Kepalaku sangat pening dan berat. Kuhempaskan kepalaku di atas meja _bar_ karena tak tahan dengan nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jeonghan-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeonghan-ah"

Aku sadar saat itu aku hanya bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku mengucapkan nama pria jahat itu? Di tengah ketidaksadaranku, aku masih bisa menyebutkan namanya. Sehebat itukah Yoon Jeonghan hingga bisa meracuni seluruh isi otakku. Aku tersenyum getir saat menyadari hal itu. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dengan sekuat tenaga lalu mimijit pelipisku pelan. Kupejamkan mataku sambil terus memijitnya, hingga kudengar seseorang berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Minumlah"

Aku membuka mataku dan kudapati segelas _wine_ ada di hadapanku. Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sisi kanan dan kudapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim sedang menatapku sembari tersenyum. Aku mengambil _wine_ itu dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah tuan" ucapnya lagi tepat di telingaku.

Aku menatapnya lalu kutanggapi ucapanya itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku bisa membuat bebanmu berkurang tuan"

Entah mengapa ucapanya itu terdengar menggiurkan. Aku memang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan Jeonghan dari pikiranku atau bahkan dari hidupku. Aku pun kembali tersenyum tipis. Lalu tiba-tiba wanita itu menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Dia lalu mengarahkan wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian bibir kami saling bertautan. Wanita itu melumat bibirku dengan bibir sensualnya. Dia terus menghisap dan kadang menggigit bibirku. Lidahnya pun mulai menyusup masuk kedalam mulutku dan membuat lidahku terpancing untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Ciuman panas dan agresif pun tak dapat terelakkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat bayangan Jeonghan hadir dalam pikiranku saat aku berciuman dengan wanita itu. Aku mengingat bagaimana ciuman pertama kami itu terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Jeonghan yang tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika berjalan, membuatku dengan refleks menangkap tubuhnya. Jarak kami saat itu benar-benar dekat, hingga seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Itulah saat pertama kali aku merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir tipis Jeonghan. Aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana semburat merah di pipi nya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan di tempat lain tuan?"

Ucapan wanita itu membuyarkan pikiranku tentang kenangan manisku dengan Jeonghan. Tanpa mendengar penolakan atau anggukan setuju dariku, wanita itu segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku entah kemana. Aku sempat menabrak beberapa orang ketika mengikuti wanita itu. Kesadaranku masih belum seutuhnya pulih dan kepalaku masih sangat pusing. Wanita itu menaiki lantai 2 _club_ malam itu lalu berhenti di depan salah satu pintu sebuah ruangan. Dia menarikku masuk dan kembali menciumku ketika pintu itu tertutup.

Wanita itu mendorongku hingga aku jatuh di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ dengan kain putih yang menutup di permukaanya. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat dia membuka bajunya sendiri lalu beralih membuka pakaianku. Dia kembali mencium bibirku dengan agresif. Seakan hanya bisa pasrah, aku membiarkan wanita itu menguasai tubuhku. Aku membiarkanya menyetuh setiap inci tubuhku. Selain karena aku tak sepenuhnya sadar, sentuhan wanita itu seperti sengatan listrik yang membuat sekujur tubuhku lemas. Dan ketika kupandang wajah wanita itu, aku kembali melihat wajah Jeonghan yang tengah tersenyum manis padaku.

Esok harinya aku terbangun dengan kepala yang masih terasa pening. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita tengah tertidur pulas di sampingku. Pundak mulusnya yang terlihat membuatku membuka kain putih yang menutup tubuhku. Tubuhku tak tertutup apa pun, kecuali kain putih itu. Lalu aku ingat sesuatu. Aku telah berhubungan _sex_ dengan wanita ini semalam. Aku pun turun dari ranjang dan kembali memakai pakaianku. Sebelum pergi, aku meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas sebuah meja untuk wanita itu tentu saja. Aku telah memakai jasanya kemarin malam dan aku harus membayarnya.

Dan semenjak saat itu, berkunjung ke _club_ malam dan melakukan hubungan _sex_ dengan para wanita penggoda di _club_ itu menjadi kebiasaan baruku. Aku mulai mengabaikan kuliahku. Aku tidur pagi dan bangun pada malam hari. Lalu aku berkunjung ke _club_ malam. Minum-minum, merokok dan kadang juga berhubungan _sex_. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan hidupku. Aku hanya ingin melupakan Jeonghan, benar-benar melupakanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari aku kehabisan uang untuk membeli alkohol, rokok atau untuk membayar para wanita penggoda di _club_ malam itu. Aku sangat membutuhkan 3 hal yang kini sudah membuatku kecanduan, tapi aku benar-benar kehabisan uang. Karena tak bisa menahanya lebih lama, aku pun memberanikan diri memasuki _club_ malam itu tanpa sepeser uang pun di dalam kantong atau dompetku. Aku memesan apa yang setiap harinya kupesan. Hingga berbotol-botol dan _berpack-pack_ rokok telah kuhabiskan. Saat akan keluar, seorang pegawai _club_ menahanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku belum membayar pesananku. Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak punya uang, tapi pegawai _club_ itu tetap menyuruhku untuk membayar pesanaku.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK PUNYA UANG! KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MEMBAYAR! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah petugas _club_ itu. Aku terus menghujaminya dengan pukulan-pukulan keras di wajahnya. Itu pertama kalinya aku memukul orang dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Seperti melampiaskan sebuah beban dengan begitu puas. Aku tak peduli dengan sudut bibir dan hidung pegawai _club_ itu yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, seperti orang kerasukan aku terus memukul wajah pegawai _club_ itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh lebih besar dariku menarik bahuku kasar. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan sebuah pukulan keras bersarang di wajahku hingga membuatku tersungkur. Orang itu lalu menyeretku keluar _club_ dan dia kembali memukul hingga menendang tubuhku. Lalu semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuniku dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh orang bertubuh besar itu. Aku sengaja tak melawan, lebih tepatnya aku memang tak bisa melawan.

Lambat laun pukulan dan tendangan itu berubah menjadi gelitikan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku geli. Aku pun tertawa dengan kencang. Tapi tiba-tiba orang-orang itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Aku masih tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutku yang rasanya mulai kram. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah bajuku kasar.

"Wajahmu babak belur tapi kau malah tertawa? Kau gila nak!" ucap orang itu.

Aku pun kembali tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan orang itu. Dia bilang aku gila? Sungguh menggelikan.

Setelah puas tertawa dan menyadari bahwa orang-orang tadi telah pergi, aku bangkit dari posisiku yang tergeletak di trotoar jalan depan _club_ itu. Aku mulai berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai. Kadang aku meneriaki atau bahkan mencaci orang-orang yang berjalan sembari memandangku aneh. Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku tak punya tujuan, benar-benar tak punya tujuan. Hingga bayangan Jeonghan kembali lewat dalam pikiranku.

Memori tentangnya serta kenangan manis kami kembali berputar dalam otakku. Aku yakin aku telah berhasil melupakanya, tapi mengapa dia hadir kembali dalam pikiranku. Kujambak rambutku sendiri lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"YOON JEONGHAN! AKU MENCINTAIMU. BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU! KUMOHON KEMBALILAH YOON JEONGHAN! KEMBALI!"

Aku berteriak dan mulai menangis kencang. Aku benar-benar tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapku. Mereka menyebutku gila, aneh atau tidak waras aku sama sekali tak peduli. Aku merindukan Jeonghan, aku ingin dia kembali. Aku membutuhkanya.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan sempoyongan seperti mayat hidup, tiba-tiba aku melihat obyek indah yang tak asing bagiku. Yoon Jeonghan. Dia sedang duduk termenung di bawah sinar kekuningan lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Lihatlah bagaimana rambut sebahunya yang jatuh dengan lembut menutupi wajah cantiknya ketika dia menunduk. Aku tersenyum tipis, melihat wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan ketika dia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Lama kupandangi Jeonghan dalam diam. Aku merindukanya, benar-benar merindukanya. Aku tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa yang menyiksa ini. Aku harus bertemu denganya dan memintanya untuk kembali padaku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku sangat membutuhkanya. Tapi ketika akan mulai melangkah, aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam berlari kearah Jeonghan. Pria itu Choi Seungcheol, pria yang merebut Jeonghan dariku. Pria yang mengambil malaikatku. Pria brengsek yang mencuri Jeonghan dari hidupku.

Aku menjadi geram dan marah, ketika kulihat Seungcheol mencium bibir manis Jeonghan. Mereka masih sama, selalu mengumbar kemesrahan dimana saja. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Selama ini aku terus membiarkan mereka bahagia diatas penderitaanku, tapi kali ini aku akan menghentikanya. Aku akan mengambil Jeonghan kembali dalam pelukanku. Mengambil Jeonghan untuk kembali menjadi milik ku.

Aku melihat sebuah besi panjang tergelatak tak jauh dari tempatku. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku mengambil besi itu dan perlahan mendekat kearah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang masih asik berciuman. Dewi fortuna sedang memihak padaku, mereka benar-benar tak menyadari kedatangku. Kuayunkan besi itu lalu dengan sakuat tenaga kupukulkan besi itu pada tengkuk Seungcheol dan seketika membuatnya jatuh lalu tak sadarkan diri. Jeonghan nampak sangat terkejut, lalu sebelum dia berteriak atau melakukan hal lain aku segera memukulkan besi itu kembali pada tengkuk Jeonghan. Jeonghan pun jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, sama seperti Seungcheol.

Segera kujauhkan besi itu sambil tetap menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tempat itu memang sudah sepi, tapi aku tetap harus berjaga. Setelah itu aku memikirkan cara bagaimana membawa Jeonghan & Seungcheol pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ada yang mencurigaiku. Lalu aku melihat sebuah mobil van putih hendak melintas di depanku. Dengan segera aku berdiri di tengah jalan dan mobil itu pun berhenti.

Seorang pria tua yang mengendarai mobil van itu seorang diri, terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir ketika aku berkata bahwa seorang penjahat sedang mengejarku. Dia melihat wajahku yang babak belur serta tubuh Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa perlu memohon terlalu keras, pria tua itu langsung membantuku mengangkat tubuh Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kedalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membawa Jeonghan dan Seungcheol ke rumahku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendirian di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Orang tua ku tentu saja ada di L.A. Otakku benar-benar bekerja saat itu. Aku mendapatkan ide brilian agar Jeonghan tak lari lagi dariku. Begitu sampai di rumah, aku segera mengambil tali tambang. Kuberdirikan tubuh Jeonghan lalu mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan tali tambang yang ku kaitkan dengan bagian atas celah pintu. Begitupun dengan kakinya.

Aku juga mengikat Seungcheol. Aku melilitkan tali tambang pada tubuh pria brengsek itu di sebuah tiang penyangga di rumahku. Kuraih dagunya dengan kasar dan kupandang wajahnya. Dia memang tampan, tapi brengsek. Otakku bekerja kembali, sebuah pukulan melayang di wajahnya. Tidak cukup satu pukulan, tapi beberapa pukulan. Sungguh menyenangkan. Wajahnya kini tak lagi tampan karena banyak luka serta darah yang mengalir. Kuludahi wajah Seungcheol lalu ku hempaskan wajahnya dengan sangat kasar. Aku berharap agar pria brengsek ini mati.

Aku kembali memandangi wajah cantik Jeonghan. Bulu mata lentik itu sangat menggodaku untuk menyentuhnya. Pipi putih, hidung mancung dan tentu saja bibir tipisnya. Bibir tipis itu seperti rokok beraroma mint, membuatku ingin menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Jeonghan masih sama, tak ada yang berubah darinya. Dia masih terlihat sangat cantik.

Perlahan tanganku mulai terangkat dan membelai lembut lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Tapi ternyata, sentuhanku membuatnya membuka kedua mata indahnya. Lihatlah wajah terkejut yang menggemaskan itu ketika dia melihatku. Aku kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Ji…jisoo-yaa, apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong lepaskan aku" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak Jeonghan-ah, aku tidak ingin kau lari lagi dariku" ucapku sembari kembali mengelus pipi putihnya.

Jeonghan diam. Sepertinya dia mulai ketakutan dan kini aku mulai menyukai wajah takutnya itu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku merindukanmu Jeonghan-ah. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu?" ucapku lagi tepat di telinganya.

Jeonghan masih mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun sayang, aku mengikatnya terlalu kencang. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang memburu menerpa wajahku.

"Jisoo-ya, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Kumohon lepaskan aku" ucap Jeonghan lirih.

Itu terdengar seperti permohonan, tapi kenapa aku menjadi naik pitam. Kuselipkan jari-jariku kedalam rambut lembut Jeonghan, lalu meremasnya dan menariknya kebelakang dengan cukup keras. Aku bisa mendengar suara lirih Jeonghan yang memekik kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu Yoon Jeonghan. Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau akan lari lagi dariku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" ucapku dengan suara tertahan.

Jeonghan kembali diam dan kedua mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak sengaja, aku menghirup aroma rambut Jeonghan yang sangat harum. Aromanya sungguh memabukkan.

"Ada apa denganmu Jisoo-ya? Ini bukanlah seperti dirimu, kau bukan Jisoo yang kukenal"

Aku langsung berhenti menghirup aroma rambutnya lalu kupandang Jeonghan dengan tatapan nanar. Kutarik kembali rambutnya dengan lebih keras, dan membuatnya kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Kau yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini Yoon Jeonghan! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku dan pergi bersama pria sialan ini!"

Kutunjuk seseorang yang berada tak jauh dengan posisi Jeonghan. Melihat Seungcheol yang babak belur, kemeja putihnya penuh bercak darah dan dia tak sadarkan diri, Jeonghan kembali terkejut dan semakin ketakutan. Lalu dia mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Jisoo-yaa?"

Aku terkekeh.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang kualami ketika melihatmu mengumbar kemesrahan dengan pria brengsek itu hah?! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan, tapi kau malah membuangku seperti sampah. Apa salahku padamu hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?! APA SALAHKU?!"

Ku ucapkan semua hal yang kupendam selama ini tepat di depan wajah Jeonghan. Aku tau itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berkata dengan cukup keras pada Jeonghan. Dia terlihat semakin ketakutan dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-yaa. Maafkan aku"

Seketika itu juga aku tertawa lepas mendengar permintaan maaf dari Jeonghan. Entah mengapa pernyataan maaf itu begitu menggelikan di telingaku.

"Maaf katamu? Apa maaf mu itu bisa mengembalikan lagi hatiku yang hancur karenamu?! TIDAK YOON JEONGHAN! Kau yang telah membuat hati ini begitu berbunga-bunga tapi kau juga yang menghancurkanya! Teganya kau melakukan semua ini padaku! Kau hanya malaikat berhati iblis! Kau seperti iblis Yoon Jeonghan. KAU IBLIS!"

Aku bisa merasakan mataku sangat panas. Tapi tidak ada air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mataku. Karena air mata itu telah beku, dan Jeonghan yang telah membuat air mata ku membeku. Aku juga merasakan dadaku sesak hingga nafasku terengah-engah. Lalu kuambil sebuah kain usang yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan kusumpalkan kain itu pada mulut kecil Jeonghan. Aku tak mau mendengar apa pun darinya. Karena mendengar satu kata saja yang keluar dari mulutnya, terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

Sebuah benda panjang yang tajam mengkilat tiba-tiba menyita perhatianku beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku berfikir mungkin itu akan sangat berguna dan menyenangkan jika kugunakan. Dan ya, itu sangat berguna dan sangat menyenangkan. Aku menggunakan ujung benda yang tajam itu untuk menggores wajah cantik Jeonghan. Tidak banyak, hanya 2 goresan yang panjang di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Terasa sangat menyenangkan ketika goresan itu mengeluarkan cairan merah kental, aku pun tertawa. Ya karena itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Di tambah dengan rintihan tertahan dan air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua mata indah Jeonghan. Sangat menyenangkan.

Jeonghan kesakitan? Aku sama sekali tak peduli. Kini wajah cantik Jeonghan penuh dengan luka sayatan. Dia tidak cantik lagi, wajahnya benar-benar buruk. Aku merasakan rasa puas yang besar setelah melihat wajah Jeonghan yang penuh luka itu.

"Aaaaa,ya. Bila ingatanku tidak salah, aku belum pernah menikmati tubuhmu ini Yoon Jeonghan"

Kuturunkan ujung pisau itu menyusuri leher, dada hingga perutnya.

"Bisakah aku menikmatinya sekarang? Yoon Jeonghan."

Aku tertawa lepas ketika melihat Jeonghan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis. Aku sangat tak peduli dengan segala rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan, karena bagiku apa yang kulakukan padanya saat ini sama sekali tak sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukanya padaku.

Aku pun merobek kaos putih polos Jeonghan dalam sekali tarikan.

"Wow, tubuhmu memang benar-benar indah Yoon Jeonghan"

Aku menyeringai tipis ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas Jeonghan tak lagi tertutup kain apa pun. Tubuh Jeonghan benar-benar indah dan menggoda. Perut rata serta punggung mulus itu, sungguh membuatku ingin sekali menikmatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahku dan mulai menciumi lehernya. Sekali lagi, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Jeonghan. Dia hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

"Ahh, jika hanya mencubui tubuhmu itu sangat tidak menyenangkan"

Aku kembali menodongkan ujung pisau tajam itu pada dada Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana jika sedikit luka kecil lagi di tubuh indahmu ini tuan putri? Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan"

Aku kembali tertawa lepas dan mulai menggoreskan ujung pisau itu pada dada Jeonghan. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

"YYA! HONG JISO HENTIKAN!"

Suara Seungcheol seketika menghentikan kesenanganku. Aku lalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Ternyata pria brengsek itu belum mati. Kuhampiri Seungcheol dan kutodongkan ujung pisau pada bawah dagunya.

"Siapa kau berani melarangku untuk menyentuhnya hah?!"

Seungcheol menyeringai tipis "terimalah kenyataan bahwa Jeonghan tidak mencintaimu"

"MWO?!"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu Hong Jisoo-ssi. Dia terpaksa menerima cintamu sebagai bentuk balas budi karena kau begitu baik padanya. Dia takut kau akan sakit hati dan membencinya jika dia menolak cintamu. Sebelum kau menyatakan cinta pada Jeonghan, aku dan dia telah berpacaran selama 1 tahun. Dia menyuruhku menyembunyikan hubungan kami agar kau tak kecewa"

Beberapa detik sebelumnya aku tertengun mendengar rangkaian kata-kata konyol yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Dia fikir aku akan percaya dengan semua yang diucapkanya? Bentuk balas budi katanya. PERSETAN! Aku yakin Jeonghan menerima cintaku karena dia juga mencintaiku.

Aku terkekeh "kau pikir ucapanmu itu masuk akal hah?!"

Semakin kutodongkan ujung pisau itu pada bawah dagunya "kau memang pantas mati Choi Seungcheol!"

"Tidak kah kau sadar bahwa Jeonghan sangat peduli dengan mu Jisoo-ya? Dia mengorbankan kebahagianya demi membuatmu bahagia. Dia memutuskan mu karena dia tidak ingin membuat kau semakin mencintainya, tapi dia sama sekali tak mempunyai cinta untukmu. Dan itu akan semakin membuat mu terluka nantinya. Jeonghan sangat tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, maka dia memutuskanmu"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI HAH?!"

Kugoreskan pisau tajam itu tepat dimana nadi di leher Seungcheol berada. Goresan itu cukup tajam hinggah darah segar memancar dari dalam nadinya dan membasahi kemejaku. Aku kembali terkekeh.

"Dia sengaja mengumbar kemesrahan denganku di depan mu agar kau membencinya. Jeonghan ingin kau membencinya. Dia lebih memilih kau membencinya daripada dia harus memberikan sebuah harapan palsu padamu. JEONGHAN SANGAT PEDULI PADAMU, Sadarlah akan hal itu Hong Jisoo!"

"DIAMLAH KAU CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Lalu kutusukan pisau itu ke dalam perut Seungcheol beberapa kali hingga dia melemah. Beberapa detik setelahnya nafasnya mulai terputus-putus dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri. Menyadari hal itu, aku membuang pisau yang ada di tanganku dengan kasar lalu kupandangi Jeonghan yang masih menangis dengan mulutnya yang tersumpal kain. Kuhampiri Jeonghan lalu kutangkup wajahnya yang penuh goresan karena ulahku itu dan kutatap kedua manik matanya dalam. Jeonghan masih menangis dan dia sangat ketakutan.

"Jeonghan-ah, kau mencintaiku kan? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku eoh? Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku Yoon Jeonghan! KATAKAN!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jeonghan dan dia hanya menangis. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa mulut Jeonghan masih tersumpal kain. Segera kubuka kain lusuh itu. Dan kini suara isakan tangis Jeonghan terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Aku kembali menangkupkan tanganku pada kedua pipinya. Kusingkirkan surai merah yang sedikit menutup wajahnya lalu ku angkat wajah Jeonghan yang tertunduk.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku Yoon Jeonghan"

Jeonghan pun membalas tatapanku dengan sendu. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintaimu Jisoo-ya"

Aku menggeleng kasar lalu kutampar dengan keras pipi kanan Jeonghan. Lalu aku kembali tertawa lepas. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas.

"Kau memang iblis Yoon Jeonghan! Kau pantas mati!"

Kembali kuambil pisau yang tadi kugunakan untuk menusuk perut Seungcheol, lalu kini kugunakan untuk menusuk perut Jeonghan. Satu tusukan yang dalam hingga mampu merobek organ dalam nya. Kupandang kedua mata nya yang juga menatapku. Hingga perlahan tubuh Jeonghan melemah, dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu aku kembali membuang pisau itu lalu kupandangi kedua tanganku. Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika melihat tubuh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tergeletak lemah dengan bagian perut mereka yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku berteriak dan menjabak rambutku sendiri. Hingga tiba-tiba tangisan itu kembali berubah menjadi tawa lepas.

"Selain kau sampah, kau juga seorang pembunuh Hong Jisoo! KAU PEMBUNUH!"

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata ku, aku telah berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang bercat putih. Tak ada apa pun di sini kecuali meja kayu putih dengan 1 laci dan bunga mawar merah di dalam vas yang terletak di atas meja itu. Aku terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran kecil dengan pakaian berwarna biru muda yang ku gunakan.

Aku ingat betul apa yang telah kulakukan pada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol malam itu. Aku telah membunuh mereka berdua dengan tanganku sendiri. Ya, aku seorang pembunuh. Sungguh menggelikan ketika mengingatnya.

Tapi mengapa aku ada di sini? Di dalam ruangan yang sangat kubenci aroma dan suasanya. Aku tidak gila atau sakit, aku hanya membunuh orang yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Apakah aku salah? Mereka telah menghancurkan hidup dan masa depanku. Lalu kini mereka juga membuatku terjebak di sini. Sungguh brengsek.

Aku pun mulai berteriak histeris dan menangis kencang. Aku mengambil vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja kayu itu, lalu kuhempaskan dengan kencang ke lantai hingga membuat vas bunga itu pecah berkeping-keping. Kuambil satu pecahan dengan ujung yang runcing dan mulai mendekatkan pada pergelangan tanganku. Aku mulai menggoreskan pecahan vas itu tepat dimana nadiku berada. Tawaku lepas begitu saja ketika cairan merah kental mulai keluar dari pergelangan tanganku.

Lalu samar-samar aku melihat seorang pria berjas putih panjang dan 3 orang wanita dibelakangnya berlari menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ohh, mungkin aku sudah berada di surga. Tapi apakah pembunuh seperti diriku pantas untuk di surga? Aku tak merasakan apa pun kecuali kedua mataku yang terasa semakin berat, hingga semuanya gelap.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke 6 dan aku masih terjebak di ruangan ini. Kadang aku kembali menggunakan barang apa pun yang kutemukan di ruangan ini untuk memotong nadiku. Aku tak ingin hidup tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mati. Hingga beberapa hari setelahnya, aku tak lagi menemukan barang apa pun. Orang-orang berpakaian putih itu juga mengikat tangan serta kaki ku. Kadang mereka juga seperti memasukan sebuah jarum kedalam tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku tak melihat apa pun kecuali kegelapan.

Aku tidak sedang gila atau sakit. Mengapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu? Aku hanya membunuh orang. Aku membunuh orang yang sangat ku cintai.

Menyesal? Tentu saja tidak.

Jeonghan hidup atau mati, dia telah menghancurkan ku. Dia telah mengahancurkan hidupku dan masa depanku.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Dia hanya iblis berkedok malaikat.

 **END**

 **Oh god, forgive me :'( I'm sorry angel Yoon, my handsome boy Seungcheol and gentleman Jisoo. Forgive me huwaaaaaa**

 **FF genre angst pertama yg babeh buat. Kerja keras banget bikinya. Ga tega bikin Jeonghan tersakiti huwaaaaaaaaaaa T_T Maaf jika mengecewakan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian kalau udah baca ff abal-abal ini. Comment, kritik, saran, pendapat, masukan dan review sangat dibutuhkan dan diterima. Mau comment gaje, frontal, kasar, garing InsyAllah sangat diterima. Babeh cuma pengen tau gimana pendapat orang yang ff babeh. Thank you juga buat yang udah kasih vomment. Thank you banget buat nyempetin baca ff garing, krenyes, kriuk, krispi ini. Makasih banyak, babeh padamu :***

 **Buat yang kemarin request angst, kau harus muncul dan review ini dengan panjang lebar! Awas kalo enggak, gitar uji akan melayang padamu.**

 **Udah gitu aja. Mau balik bertapa. Otak butuh pencerahan untuk masa depan ~**

 **Jangan lupakan kegantengan babeh. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - ANGEL

**SEUNGHAN [Chapter 9] ANGEL**

 **Main Cast : Yoon Jeonghan (SVT) & Choi Seungcheol (SVT)**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **Rate : 17+**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Story by : eskupse**

 **[Warning : Cerita hanya fiktif belaka. FF ini mengandung adegan kekerasan fisik. Jangan dibaca kalo ngeri. Kalo baca konsekuensi di tanggung sendiri. Don't be silent readers. Sorry for typo and bad EYD. Happy reading ^^]**

.

.

Kau tau kadang julukan seseorang untuk dirimu bisa membuat beban tersendiri untuk dirimu, jika julukan mereka sangat tidak sesuai dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mereka bilang aku adalah jelmaan malaikat. Mereka bilang aku mempunyai hati yang suci seperti malaikat. Mereka bilang aku mewarisi semua sifat terpuji dari sesosok malaikat. Cheonsa, malaikat, _Angel_. Aku sudah sering mereka memanggilku dengan tambahan kata-kata itu di belakang atau depan namaku. Hanya julukan dan panggilan seseorang padaku, tapi kadang terdengar mengerikan di telingaku. Aku rasa aku tak sebaik itu. Hingga mirip dengan sosok malaikat yang mempunyai 2 sayap indah dan lingkaran bersinar di kepalanya serta pakaian mereka yang serba putih. Kurasa tidak.

.

.

"Hai, _Angel_ Yoon" sapa seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan rambut coklat tua.

"Hai juga Hong Jisoo" ucapku membalas sapaanya.

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai, ah tidak. Senyuman yang semua orang sukai. Senyuman yang membuat wajah tirusnya terlihat semakin tampan. Serta senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit lucu.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum "Membuat sebuah desain arsitektur"

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih Jisoo-ya" tolakku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Waaah, padahal aku sedang sangat berbaik hati hari ini. Kau yakin tak mau kubantu cheonsa? " ucapnya lagi sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Aku tertawa kecil "Baiklah, belikan aku segelas _colla_ dingin"

Jisoo pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu mengacak rambutku sesaat dan pergi untuk membeli _colla_ yang kuminta, mungkin.

Hong Jisoo, siapa tak mengenal pria manis itu di kampus kami. Dia begitu populer. Wajahnya tampan, dia kaya dan juga pintar. Apa yang tak dimiliki oleh seorang Hong Jisoo? Tapi entah mengapa dia lebih memilih berteman dengan pria biasa sepertiku.

.

.

Saat itu aku berumur 10 tahun. Dimana anak-anak pada umur itu biasanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dan bersekolah. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak sekolah dan aku tidak bermain. Aku membantu ayahku mencari hasil laut di tengah laut yang luas. Aku terpaksa putus sekolah karena ayahku tak mampu membiayai sekolahku saat itu. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku dan aku tak mengingat apa pun tentangnya. Masa kecilku sebenarnya jauh dari kata senang atau bahagia. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat bersyukur karena masih ada ayah yang begitu mencintaiku.

Suatu hari ayah mengajakku menjual hasil tangkapan kami ke pasar tradisional yang ada di kota, karena kami terlambat menepi. Hasil tangkapan kami laku keras, bahkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik memborong semua hasil tangkapan kami. Aku dan ayah sangat senang. Lalu aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, berdiri di samping wanita itu. Dia terus memandangku tanpa berkedip. Bahkan saat wanita itu membawanya pergi, dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan terus memandangku. Aku saat itu hanya berfikiran bahwa anak itu adalah anak yang aneh.

Seminggu kemudian, wanita itu datang kedesa kami. Dia ternyata sangat puas dengan hasil tangkapan ayah dan datang ke desa untuk meminta ayah agar mau mensuplai ikan-ikan dan hasil laut lainya ke restaurant Jepang miliknya. Tentu ayah dengan segera menyetujui ucapan wanita itu. Aku pun ikut bersorak girang ketika ayah mengatakan kabar bahagia itu padaku. Lalu ayah mengajak wanita itu ke pesisir pantai untuk melihat hasil tangkapanya kemarin. Aku yang tidak diperbolehkan ikut, terpaksa duduk diam sembari memandang bentangan laut yang sangat luas di depanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengunyah kripik. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan kulihat anak yang bersama wanita itu saat di pasar. Dia berdiri sembari memegang sebungkus besar kripik kentang rasa daging panggang. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring karena mengunyah kripik itu. Sekitar mulutnya pun penuh dengan bekas kekuningan. Dia menyodorkan bungkus kripik itu kehadapanku. Dengan mantap aku menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menerima barang apa pun dari orang yang tak ku kenal. Dia nampak kecewa, lalu menurunkan bungkus kripik kentangnya. Dia menjilati jari-jari tangan kananya yang terkena bumbu lalu mengusapkanya pada celana biru laut yang di pakainya, yang langsung membuat celana biru laut meninggalkan bekas kekuningan. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangan kananya.

"Hong Jisoo" ucapnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tak mengerti.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo. Apa namanu cheonsa?" ucapnya lagi.

"Eoh, bukan. Namaku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan" ucapku sembari menjabat tanganya dan tersenyum tipis.

Anak bernama Jisoo itu hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia kembali menyodorkan bungkus besar kripik kentang yang dibawanya kepadaku. Dia memintaku untuk memakanya bersama karena dia bilang dia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sendiri. Kami pun hanya diam sambil memakan kripik kentang itu. Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan kripik dari mulut kami masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu dan ayah kembali sembari membawa satu kotak besar berisi ikan-ikan segar. Ayah lalu memasukkan kotak itu kedalam bagasi mobil yang dibawa ibu Jisoo.

"Sampai jumpa lagi cheonsa" ucap Jisoo sebelum pergi.

.

.

Aku dan Jisoo menjadi sangat akrab setelah itu. Kami sering bermain bersama dan melakukan banyak hal bersama. Jisoo ternyata tak seburuk yang selama ini kupikirkan. Jisoo adalah anak yang manis dan dia sangat baik. Dia selalu membagi semua barang yang dimilikinya denganku. Seperti makanan, mainan dan bahkan pakaian baru yang dibelikan oleh ibunya. Jisoo juga mempunyai senyum yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi tenang. Pernah suatu ketika, aku terjatuh dan menangis. lalu Jisoo datang dan menolongku. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa sambil terus tersenyum. Tangisanku langsung terhenti ketika melihat senyumanya.

Seiring berjalanya waktu kami semakin dekat dan bahkan menjadi seperti seorang saudara. Ibu Jisoo menganggapku sebagai anaknya begitupun sebaliknya. Aku dan Jisoo pun tumbuh dewasa bersama. Jisoo mewarisi sifat baiknya dari sang ibu. Ibu Jisoo sangat baik kepadaku dan ayahku. Ibu Jisoo membiayai sekolahku yang sempat terputus. Awalnya ayahku sempat menolak, namun ibu Jisoo terus memaksa dan mengancam akan menghentikan suplai hasil laut ayahku untuk restaurantnya. Akhirnya ayahku menerima tawaran itu. Aku terus berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Jisoo. Hingga sampai jenjang perguruan tinggi, kami juga berada dalam satu Universitas yang sama. Hanya saja aku memilih jurusan Desain Arsitektur dan Jisoo memilih jurusan Manajeman Industri.

Di Universitas itulah, aku menemukan seorang pria yang berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. Seorang pria yang satu jurusan denganku. Pria itu bernama Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol berbeda dengan Jisoo. Jika Jisoo sangat manis dan lembut, Seungcheol adalah pria yang keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri. Mungkin karena cinta telah membutakan mata dan hatiku, aku tetap mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Namun ada satu sisi darinya yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya setiap detiknya. Seungcheol sebenarnya sangat romantis dan dia sangat pengertian denganku.

Suatu hari aku berencana memberitahukan hubunganku dengan Seungcheol kepada Jisoo. Aku berfikir aku perlu memberitahu kabar gembira ini kepada salah satu orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Namun saat aku datang kerumahnya, wajahnya terlihat sendu dan sedih. Ibunya terlihat menepuk-nepuk pundak Jisoo lembut. Hari itu, ibu Jisoo akan kembali ke L.A untuk membantu usaha ayah Jisoo yang ada di sana. Restaurant Jepang miliknya, ia serahkan kepada kakak perempuanya. Tentu saja Jisoo sangat sedih karena harus ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Aku yang kebetulan berada di sana pun ikut menenangkan Jisoo yang terlihat sangat sedih. Jisoo bukan lagi anak kecil yang takut ditinggal sendirian di rumah, hanya saja selama ini dia sangat dekat ibunya. Dan jika ibunya kembali ke L.A, itu berarti Jisoo akan berada sangat jauh dengan sang ibu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemani Jisoo hari itu dan melupakan niat awalku untuk memberitahukan hubunganku dengan Seungcheol padanya. Aku akan mengatakanya jika keadaan Jisoo sudah membaik. Namun, niat itu akhirnya harus terus tertunda hingga hubunganku dan Seungcheol telah berlangsung 1 tahun lamanya. Ada saja hambatan yang datang. Seperti Jisoo yang tiba-tiba sakit dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama 1 bulan atau dia yang memutuskan terbang ke L.A karena tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya yang besar kepada sang ibu.

Malam itu Jisoo mengajakku untuk bertemu di café dekat Universitas kami. Dari nada suaranya yang tenang, aku berfikir mungkin itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hubunganku dengan Seungcheol yang telah tertunda sekian lama untuk ku ucapkan. Akhirnya aku menyetujui ajakan Jisoo dan kami berjanji bertemu di café itu pukul 7 malam.

Pukul 7 malam lebih 10 menit aku sampai di café itu. Kulihat Jisoo ternyata sudah berada di sana. Dia melambaikan tanganya sembari tersenyum. Aku pun bergegas menghampirinya dan duduk di depanya. Kami berbicara santai untuk beberapa menit. Mungkin sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana, sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya pada Jisoo. Jisoo menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang membuatku tak berhenti tertawa. Aku semakin yakin akan mengatakanya saat itu, karena sepertinya kondisi Jisoo sangat terlihat baik. Lalu di tengah-tengah gelak tawa kami, Jisoo tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dalam. Aku pun menghentikan tawaku dan ikut memandangnya dengan canggung. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menatapku seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu cheonsa"

Seketika itu suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Aku berdehem pelan lalu tersenyum "Apa itu?"

Lalu tiba-tiba Jisoo meraih tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu cheonsa…." Jisoo tersenyum "..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku hanya mampu melebarkan mataku, lalu berkedip-kedip. Darahku rasanya seperti berhenti mengalir dan lidahku rasanya kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Jisoo berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dan ucapnya terdengar sangat tulus. Jadi selama ini perasaan seperti ini yang dimiliki Jisoo untukku. Ku kira perasaanya sama denganku. Perasaan seorang sahabat yang saling menyanyangi.

"Jeonghan-ah" panggilnya.

Aku memandangnya ketika dia kembali tersenyum manis. Berbagai skenario buruk dan baik berkeliling di kepalaku jika aku menerima atau menolak cinta Jisoo. Aku mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirku dan membalas pandanganya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu cheonsa?" ucapnya kembali.

"Emm, bisakah kau memberikanku waktu untuk menjawabnya? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba Jisoo-ya, aku butuh waktu untuk berfikir" ucapku serasional mungkin.

Jisoo kembali tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa pun untukmu malaikatku"

.

.

Seungcheol menendang-nendang segala sesuatu yang bisa di tendangnya, termasuk angin malam yang hanya sekedar lewat. Dia terus mengeram kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apakah ucapanmu itu masuk akal hannie-ah? Tak bisakah kau menolak cintanya dan mengatakan bahwa kau telah memilikiku?" ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil tertunduk.

"Aku harus membalas semua kebaikan Jisoo padaku. Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini. Aku tak punya banyak uang atau materi untuk membalas semua perbuatan baiknya dan ibunya padaku dan ayahku"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah Seungcheol yang telah memerah menahan amarah. Kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan ku usap lembut kedua pipinya dengan ibu jariku.

"Percayalah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah dan hanya kau yang kucintai. Sampai kapan pun cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berubah"

Aku mencoba mengulas senyum simpul meskipun sangat berat saat ini. Di tambah tatapan mata Seungcheol yang sendu yang kini menatapku. Dia menghela nafas kasar, hingga uap-uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya dan menerpa wajahku.

"Kau mau mengerti kan sayang?" ucapku lagi.

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, jika memang begitu"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh atletisnya. Kuucapkan kata 'terimakasih' dan 'aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali. Lalu tak ada hal lain yang kurasakan selain bibir tebalnya yang mencium lembut bibirku.

Aku memutuskan menerima cinta Jisoo dan menjadi kekasih Jisoo. Jisoo masih sama, dia sangat baik dan selalu bersikap manis dan lembut padaku. Hanya saja status kami telah berbeda. Bukanlah seorang sahabat melainkan sepasang kekasih. Dan aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa cinta pada Jisoo.

Hubunganku dengan Jisoo tak membuat hubunganku dengan Seungcheol merenggang. Seungcheol sering datang menghampiriku dan beralasan mengajakku mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Sebuah alasan yang sangat masuk akal, karena kami berada di jurusan yang sama. Entah Jisoo terlalu baik atau dia sedang berpura-pura, dia selalu menginjinkanku untuk pergi dengan Seungcheol tanpa curiga sekalipun.

Suatu hari Jisoo jatuh sakit. Dia demam tinggi karena berada dalam guyuran hujan selama hampir 2 jam karena menungguku di taman hiburan. Saat hujan deras, dia hanya berteduh di bawah pohon rindang. Dan saat aku datang, Jisoo telah basah kuyup. Dia berkata tidak mau pindah ke tempat yang teduh karena takut aku akan mencarinya jika aku datang dan tak menemukanya.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku telah membohonginya, melukainya dan kini membuatnya jatuh sakit. Aku rasa tak ada manusia paling buruk di dunia ini, kecuali aku. Ketika aku mengganti kompres di dahinya untuk ke 3 kalinya, Jisoo membuka matanya dan memandangku dengan sayu. Lalu dia mengangkat kedua tanganya dan memintaku untuk memeluknya.

"Kau tau mengapa aku selalu memanggilmu cheonsa?" ucapnya lirih.

Aku menggeleng pelan dalam pelukanya.

"Karena saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku melihat kau bersinar seperti seorang malaikat. Ternyata itu memang benar. Kau memang benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat Jeonghan-ah. Dan aku beruntung telah memiliki sesosok malaikat yang baik hati sepertimu"

Lalu kurasakan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Aku tersenyum getir. Sebegitu sempurnanya kah aku di mata Jisoo? Lalu apakah dia akan tetap menganggapku seperti itu, jika dia tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya?

"Kau berlebihan Jisoo-ya. Aku tak seperti itu"

Tak ada balasan atau ucapan apa pun dari mulut Jisoo. Dia semakin erat memelukku dan terus menghujami kecupan-kecupan lembut di puncak kepalaku.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja tanpa permisi. 2 tahun sudah aku berpacaran tanpa ada rasa cinta dengan Jisoo. Semakin hari Jisoo semakin membuatku terus merasa bersalah. Dia semakin banyak melakukan hal-hal bodoh hingga merugikan atau melukai dirinya sendiri, hanya demi orang yang tak pernah mencintainya. Aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri yang seperti ini. Lalu aku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh menyakiti dan membohongi Jisoo terus menerus. Aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini sebelum perasaan Jisoo semakin dalam terhadapku.

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin hannie-ah?" ucap Seungcheol.

Aku mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini" ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup keningku singkat.

Aku pun turun dari mobil Seungcheol dan memasuki sebuah café elit yang dikatakan Jisoo dalam pesan singkat yang dikirimkanya padaku. Aku sudah menduga bahwa Jisoo akan memesan sebuah tempat hanya untuk kami berdua dan membuat tempat itu tampak berbeda. Ya karena saat itu kami berencana untuk merayakan 2 tahun masa pacaran kami.

Saat pelayan mengantarku ke halaman belakang café, tak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali Jisoo. Halaman belakang itu telah di set menjadi tempat yang sangat romantis, dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang mengelilingi sebuah meja dan 2 buah kursi.

Seperti biasa Jisoo selalu bersikap manis dan selalu memuji atau menggodaku. Senyuman dan tatap matanya saat itu benar-benar membuat hatiku semakin sesak ketika melihatnya. Senyumanya sangat polos dan tulus, membuatku semakin sakit dan sakit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana senyuman itu akan hilang ketika aku mengatakan hal yang mungkin tak di duga sebelumnya oleh Jisoo.

Selagi menghabiskan makanan kami, Jisoo membuat lelucon dan kembali menggodaku. Dia selalu seperti itu ketika kami sedang makan bersama. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, meskipun sebenarnya aku tak sanggup lagi melakukan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku ingin kita putus"

Kata-kata itu pun akhirnya terucap begitu saja bersamaan dengan dadaku yang terasa semakin sesak. Entah Jisoo bodoh atau dia sedang kembali berpura-pura, dia malah tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyayat hatiku pun terucap dari mulut Jisoo. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dan hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Dadaku semakin terasa sesak dan mataku mulai memanas.

"Apakah karena Seungcheol?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, lalu kupandang Jisoo dengan pandangan gugup serta terkejut. Aku juga mencoba menggantungkan mulutku lalu kembali kututup. Dan Jisoo kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang semakin membuat hatiku ngilu dan sesak. Senyuman yang mungkin akan kulihat terakhir kalinya.

"Sepertinya benar ini karena Seungcheol"

.

.

Aku menangis tertahan dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Semua yang kurencanakan akhirnya berhasil. Harusnya aku senang, tapi mengapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Kini aku telah menjadi seorang pembohong yang ulung. Aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah sandiwara. Aku juga mengorbankan perasaan sahabatku dan kekasihku demi sandiwara bodoh itu.

Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihat wajah Jisoo saat aku meninggalkanya di café tadi. Dia memang tersenyum dan seperti mengikhlaskan semuanya, tapi semua itu bertolak belakang dengan pandangan kedua bola matanya yang sangat kecewa. Aku telah mengecewakan sahabatku sendiri. Orang yang telah mengubah kehidupanku dan berarti dalam hidupku.

Membuat Jisoo membenciku, itu adalah rencanaku. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus berkata jujur padanya. Menurutku lebih baik Jisoo menyimpan rasa benci yang besar terhadapku, daripada aku harus kembali menyakiti hatinya dengan berkata jujur. Meskipun hal itu telah kulakukan. Aku melakukan segala cara agar Jisoo membenciku. Mulai dari sengaja tak menyapanya di kampus, menghindarinya dan mengumbar kemesrahan dengan Seungcheol. Semua kulakukan dengan sengaja, agar Jisoo membenciku dan melupakan perasaanya padaku. Lalu mengingatku sebagai orang yang dibencinya.

Lalu suatu hari aku tak melihat sosok Jisoo di kampus. Aku mencoba bertanya pada teman satu jurusanya dan temanya mengatakan bahwa Jisoo sudah tak hadir di kelas sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku sempat terkejut dan tak percaya. Jisoo bukanlah orang yang tidak akan hadir dalam kelas selama itu. Terlebih dia adalah mahasiswa yang rajin dan juga seorang mahasiswa teladan. Mungkin dia pergi ke L.A untuk mengunjungi ibunya, begitu fikiranku saat itu.

Lalu suatu malam, aku dan Seungcheol berjanji untuk bertemu di taman dekat rumahku. Aku cukup berjalan kaki untuk bisa sampai di sana. Di tengah perjalanan, aku seperti melihat sosok Jisoo yang mondar mandir di depan sebuah club malam. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya tapi aku yakin bahwa pria berambut coklat tua itu adalah Jisoo. Aku memandangnya dari kejauhan di balik sebuah. Setelah lama mondar mandir, Jisoo pun masuk ke dalam club malam itu. Aku tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja, bahkan dia berkunjung ke club malam. Tak heran jika Jisoo pergi ketempat seperti itu, mengingat dia sering sekali ke L.A. Dimana club malam bukanlah hal yang tabu.

Aku pun kembali berjalan untuk menemui Seungcheol. Sesampainya di taman, aku tak melihat keberadaan Seungcheol dimana-mana. Belakangan ini Seungcheol selalu terlambat ketika akan menemuiku. Dia baru saja di terima bekerja di sebuah café. Meskipun gajinya tak seberapa, tapi sangat lumayan untuk menambah uang sakunya, begitu katanya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi dan membuatku takut. Berkali-kali kuhembuskan nafas kasar sambil sesekali mengamati sekelilingku.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku terlambat lagi yaa?"

Seungcheol akhirnya dengan masih memakai seragam kerjanya. Meskipun kesal aku merasa lega karena akhirnya dia datang.

"Kau tidak marah kan? Maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap kedua pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Lalu Seungcheol menciumku saat itu juga. Aku sempat melawan namun akhirnya aku membalas ciuman lembut Seungcheol. Jujur aku merindukan ciuman manis pria ini semenjak dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di café itu.

Aku begitu terhanyut dengan lumatan dan pagutan lembut dari bibir Seungcheol tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sekarang kami sedang berada di tempat umum. Meskipun nafas kami memburu, seperti tak ada niatan dariku atau dari Seungcheol untuk mengakhiri ciuman panjang kami.

Hingga tiba-tiba ciuman Seungcheol terlepas bersamaan dengan suara pukulan keras. Seungcheol jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Di belakangnya aku melihat Jisoo dengan wajah babak belur sembari memegang sebatang besi panjang. Aku memandangnya dengan sangat terkejut lalu kulihat dia mengarahkan besi itu padaku, dan setelahnya aku tak mengingat apa pun selain kegelapan.

.

.

Lalu setelah itu aku melihat sisi lain dari Jisoo. Dia bukanlah Jisoo yang kukenal. Jisoo adalah pria yang lembut dan manis. Tapi tidak dengan Jisoo yang ada dihadapanku saat itu. Jisoo berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Suaranya parau, wajahnya babak belur, pakaianya lusuh dan penampilanya sangat kacau. Dia mengikat tangan dan kaki ku dan juga Seungcheol. Dia bahkan menarik rambutku dengan kasar dan menyumpal mulutku dengan sebuah kain lusuh. Perbuatan yang tak pernah Jisoo lakukan sebelumnya. Jujur aku sangat takut melihat Jisoo yang seperti itu.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang kualami ketika melihatmu mengumbar kemesrahan dengan pria brengsek itu hah?! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan, tapi kau malah membuangku seperti sampah. Apa salahku padamu hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?! APA SALAHKU?!"

Ucapan Jisoo yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telingaku. Kini aku tau mengapa Jisoo melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku sangat tau hatinya sangat kecewa dan sakit saat itu. Dan itu semua adalah karena ku.

Jisoo mengambil sebuah pisau dan kemudian menggoreskan ujung pisau itu pada kedua bagian wajahku. Setelah menggoresnya, Jisoo merobek kaos yang kugunakan dan mulai menciumi leherku. Dia bahkan tertawa lepas ketika kembali menggoreskan ujung pisau itu pada dadaku. Aku tak merasakan sakit di semua bagian itu, tapi aku merasakan sakit di ulu hatiku. Aku begitu sakit melihat Jisoo seperti itu. Aku telah mengubahnya menjadi monster seperti ini.

Jisoo benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan ketika dia menghujani perut Seungcheol dengan pisau yang ada di tanganya. Seungcheol telah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya pada Jisoo, dan hal itu semakin membuat Jisoo murka. Air mataku semakin mengalir deras dan ulu hatiku semakin terasa sakit melihat pria yang kucintai tergelatak tak berdaya dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir di perut dan lehernya.

Bukan, bukan Jisoo monsternya. Aku adalah monsternya. Aku telah merubah sahabatku menjadi sosok yang mengerikan dan kini aku telah membuat pria yang kucintai meregang nyawa.

"Kau memang iblis Yoon Jeonghan! Kau pantas mati!"

Sebuah ucapan terakhir yang kudengar dari mulut Jisoo sebelum dia menusuk dalam perutku.

 _Jika memang ini bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu, maka akan kuterima Jisoo-ya. Maafkan aku jika telah membuatmu kecewa dan menyakiti hatimu begitu dalam. Selamanya aku tetap akan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaik yang hadir dalam hidupku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Jisoo-ya. Maafkan aku._

Aku mencoba menyalurkan kata-kata itu lewat pandangan mata kami. Karena aku sudah tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Semakin lama aku merasakan nafasku semakin melemah. Dengan sisa tenaga dan nafas yang kumiliki, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan memandang Seungcheol yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

 _Seungcheol—ah, maafkan aku sayang. Tak seharusnya kau ada dalam masalah ini. Tak seharusnya kau ikut meregang nyawa dan pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku pangeranku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah. Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Bahagialah di surga sayangku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan aku sangat mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah._

Lalu setelahnya aku tak dapat merasakan apa pun. Aku tak dapat merasakan nafasku, aku tak mendengar apa pun dan aku tak bisa melihat apa pun.

.

.

Sepertinya Tuhan terlalu baik pada manusia buruk sepertiku. Tuhan menyelamatkan nyawaku melalui operasi yang dilakukan oleh tim medis handal di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Setelah operasi itu, aku tidur panjang selama 6 bulan. Kukira aku sudah tidak bisa membuka mataku kembali dan melihat dunia ini.

Saat aku sadar, aku melihat ayah dan ibu Jisoo disana. Mereka tersenyum tipis, seperti mengisyaratkan sebuah kelegaan. Ibu Jisoo masih menjadi seorang wanita yang baik. Dialah yang membayar semua biaya operasi dan perawatan selama aku ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Tolong maafkan Jisoo Jeonghan-ah. Ini semua salahku karena pergi meninggalkanya sendirian di sini. Tidak seharusnya aku kembali ke L.A sendirian. Aku sungguh tak menyangka dia akan berbuat senekat ini padamu. Ini semua salahku, kumohon tolong maafkan Jisoo Jeonghan-an"

Ucapan lirih di tengah isak tangis ibu Jisoo saat itu membuat hati dan seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat ngilu. Itu bukanlah kesalahan wanita baik seperti ibu Jisoo. Aku, aku adalah manusia buruk yang telah membuat Jisoo berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Aku adalah pelakunya. Harusnya aku mati. Aku tak pantas lagi ada di dunia ini. Tapi mengapa ada manusia berhati emas seperti ibu Jisoo? Dia telah membawaku kembali ke dunia, dia sudah menanggung semua biaya perawatanku dan sekarang dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau mengembalikan aku ke dunia jika semakin membuatku merasa berdosa dan terus bersalah?

"Jisoo ada di pusat rehabilitasi dan kejiwaan. Dia di rawat di sana"

Lagi dan lagi. Satu lagi kenyataan yang semakin membuat hatiku terasa sakit berkali-kali lipat. Aku benar-benar manusia yang buruk. Tuhan menciptakan manusia sebagai makhluk yang sempurna. Lalu dengan semua yang telah kulakukan, pantaskah aku disebut sebagai seorang manusia? Kurasa tidak.

Pria manis itu ada disana. Didalam sebuah ruangan bercat putih. Dia sedang terbaring di atas ranjang kecil dengan kedua kaki dan tangan yang tidak bisa leluasa bergerak, karena ikatan kencang yang menghalanginya. Kedua mata sayu yang memerah, menerawang jauh ke langit-langit ruangan. Nafasnya sangat normal, terlihat dengan gerakan naik turun dari dadanya yang teratur. Dia diam, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia terkekeh. Kekehan yang begitu ringan itu lalu berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, pria manis itu menangis dan berteriak histeris. Aku adalah satu-satunya pelaku yang membuat pria manis seperti Jisoo menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah lama hanya memandangnya dari balik kaca pembatas, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Jisoo secara langsung. Entah untuk mengucapkan maaf atau sekedar sapa an, aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Setelah meyakinkan dokter dan ibu Jisoo, akhirnya mereka memperbolehkanku untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Jisoo dan bertemu denganya.

"Jisoo-yaa" panggilku lirih.

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Mungkin dia tak mendengarku karena jarak kami yang sedikit jauh. Maka aku mendekatkan jarak kami dengan memutar roda pada kursi rodaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Air mata ku tak dapat terbendung lagi ketika melihat Jisoo dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tubuh Jisoo sangat kurus. Seperti tulang belulang yang hanya dibalut dengan kulit tipis. Kedua mata indahnya memerah menerawang jauh dengan tatapan kosong. Banyak bekas luka sayatan di wajahnya yang tampan. Bibir tipisnya yang dulu merah, kini berubah menjadi biru kehitaman. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir ketika melihat juga banyak bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tanganya.

"Jisoo-yaa?"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya kembali dengan suara lirih yang tertahan, menahan suara isakan tangis yang mungkin saja bisa mengganggunya. Pria manis itu tetap diam. Dia masih memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu aku mencoba memanggilnya kembali sembari menyentuh lengan kurusnya.

Sentuhanku ternyata berhasil menyita perhatianya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya lalu memandangku.

"Cheonsa…" ucapnya.

Aku mengembangkan senyuman getir dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia mengingatku dan dia bahkan masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tidak kah dia ingat bahwa panggilan itu sangat tidak pantas untuk ku.

"Cheonsa …." ucapnya lagi dan kini dia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menggenggam jemari kurus Jisoo. Kugenggam dengan erat jemari yang hanya menyisakan tulang dan kulit itu. Jemari Jisoo sangat dingin dan kasar. Karena ternyata juga ada luka sayatan di telapak tanganya.

Jisoo terus memandangku dan tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumanya dan ikut memandang kedua mata sayu Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau belum mati cheonsa…?"

Ucapan Jisoo memang terdengar sangat lirih dan tak ada penekanan dalam ucapanya. Tatapanya pun masih sayu dan bahkan terkesan kosong. Namun mampu membuat hatiku kembali dihantam ujung pisau yang tajam.

"Aku sudah membunuhmu, tapi mengapa kau ada di sini cheonsa?! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?!"

Nada suara Jisoo mulai mengeras. Dia berteriak dan kini pandangan matanya, menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Rasa benci, dengki dan marah terlihat menggebu-gebu terpancar dari kedua bola mata hitamnya. Jisoo mulai mengerang. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Nadi di lehernya yang terlihat dengan jelas, menandakan bahwa dia sedang sangat marah. Yang semakin membuat hatiku sakit adalah, tatapan mata kebencian itu yang terus menatapku.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-ya. Maafkan aku"

Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Jisoo semakin liar menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan semua ikatan yang menghalangi gerakanya. Aku tak lagi takut dengan Jisoo yang seperti ini. Hanya rasa bersalah yang besar yang kini menyelimutiku. Aku terus menangis dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada jemari kurus Jisoo.

Mungkin tenaga Jisoo telah terkumpul banyak hingga dia bisa melepaskan ikatan pada kedua kaki dan tanganya. Begitu ikatan itu terlepas, Jisoo langsung menendang dadaku dengan cukup keras hingga aku jatuh tersungkur dari kursi rodaku. Setelah itu dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiriku yang telah jatuh tersungkur. Dia menarik rambutku dengan kasar lalu mencengkram rahangku dengan kuat. Hingga mungkin bisa mematahkan tulang-tulang pada rahangku, karena begitu kuatnya cengkramanya.

Aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit atau takut. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi menebus kesalahan besarku pada Jisoo.

Jisoo masih memandangku dengan tatapan kebencian yang semakin terlihat menggebu-gebu. Aku juga menatapnya dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Tatapan kami pun saling bertemu. Lalu aku melihat pelupuk mata Jisoo mulai berari. Dia tak mengatakan apa pun selain terus menarik dan mencengkram rahangku. Hingga setetes bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Jisoo menangis.

Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengarahkannya pada pipi Jisoo. Aku menyeka air mata Jisoo dengan ibu jariku sambil berusaha mengembangkan senyuman manis di depannya.

"Maafkan aku pria manisku. Maaf aku Jisoo-ya"

Sebisa mungkin aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jisoo masih memandangku dan tak berkata apa pun. Hanya tatapan matanya yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak menemukan apa pun selain kebencian, amarah dan kekecewaan. Urat nadi di leher dan keningnya pun semakin terlihat jelas bersamaan dengan Jisoo yang semakin kasar menarik rambutku. Aku pun tersenyum.

 _Tak apa Jisoo-yaa. Lakukanlah semua yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Aku pantas menerimanya._

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan tarikan dan cengkraman Jisoo mulai melonggar. Jisoo jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan dokter dan perawat yang datang. Pria berjas putih itu mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jisoo kembali ke atas ranjang penyiksanya. Dan seorang perawat membantuku berdiri dan mendudukanku kembali ke kursi roda.

.

.

" _Kau tau mengapa aku selalu memanggilmu cheonsa?"_

" _Karena saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku melihat kau bersinar seperti seorang malaikat. Ternyata itu memang benar. Kau memang benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat Jeonghan-ah. Dan aku beruntung telah memiliki sesosok malaikat yang baik hati sepertimu"_

Kurasa Jisoo telah salah menilaiku. Aku tidaklah sesempurna itu. Aku tidaklah sebaik seperti apa yang dia bayangkan. Aku bukan malaikat bahkan aku bukan manusia. Benar kata-katanya saat itu. Aku berhati iblis, aku bahkan mampu menghancurkan hidup dan masa depan pria manis dan baik seperti Jisoo. Apalah ganjaran yang pas untuk makhluk sepertiku selain mati dan membusuk di neraka?

Mungkin jika aku melangkahkan kaki ku saat ini, aku akan sampai di sana secepatnya. Ya, ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku pada Jisoo.

Pada pria manis ku.

Pada sahabat baik ku.

Hong Jisoo.

 **END**

 **I want to say sorry again for my angel Yoon, handsome boy Seungcheol and gentlemen Jisoo. Big sorry. Jeongmal mianhe T_T**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa kalau sudah baca. Comment, kritik, saran, masukan, review dan pendapat sangat di butuhkan dan diterima buwanget. Mau comment gaje, kritik pedas, review frontal, masukan garing krenyes kriyuk, babeh terima kok. Babeh orangnya nerimaan kok /?**

 **Maaf jika mengecewakan dan moment seunghanya cuman dikit T_T**

 **Udah gitu aja. Ga sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Terlalu sedih nulisnya dan menyayat hati banget, hiks ~**

 **Makasih banget yang udah mau baca apalagi kasih vote dan comment. Thanks buwanget**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupakan kegantengan babeh ! Bye ….**


End file.
